Vamos compartiendo Soledades :::
by Iz0bel
Summary: Es hora de enfrentar la realidad… pasaron 6 años desde que Sakura cayo en coma, 4 años desde que despertó, ahora las cosas son muy diferentes Na: lo se me tarde horrores, lo siento!
1. Prologo I: A falta de Esperanza

**:::Vamos compartiendo Soledades:::**

"Las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero las letras se quedan tan gravadas como los recuerdos"

**Prologo **

**Parte I**

**-A falta de esperanza-**

El sonido del violín rebotaba contra las paredes del amplió salón, en medio de la sala, siendo observada por los cientos de invitados esa noche al recinto, se encontraba la magnifica interpretante de la obra de Bach, empinaba el violín con tanta maestría que parecía ser otro miembro de su cuerpo, a donde iba el violín ella lo seguía, la melodía cobraba vida entre dedos y cuerdas, los ojos cerrados de la joven ampliaban su concentración, perlas de sudor nacían en su cuello provocando que los cabellos que escapaban al elaborado peinado que llevaba se pegaran a el, cabello negro como la noche, el violín de caoba tallado a mano y hecho especialmente para ella, la piel tostada, el cuerpo esbelto y con un porte que se desvelaba a través del violín, el vestido que llevaba se movía la compás de la portadora, escote palabra de honor de charol negro y con falda de pliegues anchos 10 dedos debajo de la rodilla color blanco con detalles negros en forma de rosas en el vuelo, zapatos de tacón cruzado color negro y una gargantilla de plata y onix que brillaba con los reflectores que le apuntaban, la melodía llegaba a su fin y después de un magistral movimiento la chica hecho la espalda hacia atrás dando el ultimo rasgón a las cuerdas

-¡¡Bravo!!- el sonido de aplausos y sillas moviéndose inundo el salón, ella alzo la mira al techo, tomo un respiro y después se inclino hacia el publico con agradecimiento, estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de agradecimientos, no por nada era la prodigio italiana del violín

-señoras y señores un placer el volver a presentarles a Isabella Piamonte- y terminado el nombre otra ronda de aplausos se escucho para la chica, el salón anfitrión del concurso estaba iluminado excepcionalmente por luces bajas que mostraban a los espectadores con todo apogeo, todos vestidos excepcionalmente en trajes y vestidos de noche - nuestra ultima participante…- al ver que anunciarían a otra chica Isabella dirigió una leve inclinación al publico y se retiro del centro del salón, observo hacia las mesas en busca de alguien conocido, pero solo encontró a Maria, su nana, sonriéndole, estaba sentada a lado de su abuelo, el cual tenia la vista fija en la actual participante, la nieta del magnate multimillonario le clavo la mirada al aciano, esperando que este volteara el rostro para observarla, eso nunca sucedió… orgullosa volteo la vista hacia la parte restringida para participantes que se encontraba tras una de las puertas alternas al salón, Isabella se dirigió allí con la cabeza en alto, violín en mano y pasos decididos, al llegar a la puerta uno de los meseros le abrió la puerta, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al joven pero esta no le vio, al cerrar la puerta el chico se quedo con la mirada tildada un momento y luego echo un suspiro

-un placer…- murmuro, su compañero quiso soltar una carcajada

-patético Luca… simplemente patético- comento mientras la última concursante era presentada- acabas de intentar conquistar a la mujer más difícil de Italia-

-mujer… pero si solo tiene 16 años- contesto contrariado recordando las palabras dichas por el hombre con traje de Yinüino que la presento, revelando datos como que era estudiante para el Colegio Privado para Señoritas de La Virgen de la Luz, que le gustaba el color blanco así como las obras de Hendel, Vivaldi y Mozart

-¡pero hombre!... ¿es que nunca has oído hablar de Isabella Piamonte?- le pregunto contrariado su amigo Giovanni

-pues la verdad que no, es la primera vez que la veo o oigo de ella-

-es la nieta de André Piamonte, el dueño de media Roma- dijo con voz teatral- es la chica mas complicada del mundo aristocrático, a estas alturas debería estar comprometida pero dicen que a rechazado a toso los hombres que se le acercan- Giovanni detuvo su relato y lo miro con picardía-… ya me lo imagino el plebeyo enamorado de la princesa, ambos enfrascados en un amor imposible, separados por las inclemencias de la sociedad, el regalándole flores por debajo de la mesa en las reuniones sociales mientras que con la otra mano le sirve el vino a su prometido…-

-¿no as dicho que ha rechazado a todos los hombres que se le acercan?- pregunto con astucia en una vaga imitación del tono de voz usado antes por su amigo

-yo que se… seria lo mas lógico, se dice que es la mas bella en toda Italia, incluso dicen que debería ser actriz, pero como vez su pasión es el violín, ¿ves a esa mujer?- Giovanni señalo a punta de dedo a una señora ataviada en joyas y con un maquillaje muy exagerado al igual que la vestimenta –es la dueña de la Casa de Modas Rochellier, me e enterado, ya sabes… en estas fiestas te enteras de todo entre el plato fuerte y el postre, de que le ofreció 10,000 € por modelar para su casa, ella solo le sonrió y dijo que no-

-es cierto que es muy bella- comento distraída mente Luca viendo la puerta blanca que los separaba, la había observado desde que llego, sus labios pintados de cereza, el cabello que de sobra suponía lo sedoso que era, pero lo mas inquietante, aquella peca ubicada el la parte superior de su mejilla izquierda justo a lado de su ojos, sus ojos… quizás eran grises, quizás azules… no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, ¡pero dios que ojos!

-…he Luca- el chico salio de su embelesamiento y miro a su compañero

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué pasa?, la ultima concursante acaba de pasar y tu ni enterado-

-van a anunciar a la ganadora- dijo al notar que todas las participantes habían abandonado el salón y los tres jueces decidían el veredicto

-si después será la cena y luego el baile- comento ensanchando el pecho y sonriendo como bobalicón, Giovanni era robusto y de carácter alegre, muy distinto a Luca

-¿Cuál es el premio?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras Giovanni se llevaba una mano a la barbilla

- creo que cada concursante representa a una obra de caridad, le darán un cheque a la ganadora para la institución que representa-

-¡vaya!- no pudo decir mas puesto que el jefe de meseros se acerco a ellos, venia con el bigote temblándole de la ira, ambos chicos se pusieron rectos y en firmes como si acabaran de salir premiados de una academia militar

-se puede saber que carajos hacen…- reclamo furiosos en voz baja mientras se arreglaba la corbata nerviosamente- van a presentar a la ganadora y ustedes aquí chismeando como maricas, anden llamen a las concursantes, no se queden hay parados- los chicos asintieron calladamente y abrieron las puertas de la habitación, dentro alrededor de 10 chicas se paseaban nerviosamente por la sala, cuando las puertas se abrieron una que otra ahogaron un grito, Luca la busco con la mirada pero al parecer no se encontraba en la sala

-van a anunciar a la ganadora, síganme por favor- oyó decir a Giovanni, pero no le presto atención a pesar de la mirada de advertencia que le clavo cuando este se interno a la sala, tampoco escucho sus llamados, paseo la vista por la gran habitación hasta que encontró el ventanal del balcón abierto… ella debía estar hay

Las estrellas brillaban con esplendor esa noche de verano, el aire calido le daba en las mejillas y el aura de grandeza y elegancia que brindaba la mansión donde se llevaba a cabo el concurso la invadían… nada de eso le importaba… observo con hastió las limosinas estacionadas en los terrenos de la mansión, los chóferes estaban recargados en su respectivo automóvil y otros tantos en el toldo que dispusieron para ellos con comida y bebida, observo el vestido que llevaba, tan blanco… tan fino… tan caro… "_seria una lastima ensuciarlo_" se dijo con una sonrisa burlona, sin nada de cuidado y sin considerar las horas que Maria había pasado escogiéndole el vestido y arreglándole el peinado se apoyo en el barandal de piedra del balcón y se subió arremangándose el vestido casi hasta las bragas, no le dio importancia, estaba a varios metros de la vista de los chóferes y ni un alma estaba por hay…

-¡¡PERO QUE HACE!!- al oír el inminente grito Isabella estuvo a punto de caer por la perdida de equilibrio, pero unas fuertes manos la ciñeron de la cintura y la atrajeron de regreso al suelo del balcón, por la fuerza del arranque la chica choco con el pecho del que la había interrumpido, las manos del extraño estaban alojadas en su cintura y la respiración agitada de los dos era lo único que se oía entre ellos, pasaron algunos segundos, luego minutos… ni el abrazo se soltaba, ni la chica lo rechazaba, Luca callo en cuenta de la incomoda posición, aunque seguramente lo fuera para ella, por que el se sentía en las nubes

-¡¡estas loca!!- le grito el joven a nueva cuenta intentando ocultar la vergüenza, Isabella despertó de la ensoñación en la que se había sumido en sus brazos, levanto la vista encontrándose a unos centímetros de distancia, pero ella también callo en cuenta de lo inapropiado de la situación

-¡¡loca tu abuela y suéltame degenerado!!- empujo a Luca con la fuerza suficiente para tirarlo al suelo y alejarse de el quedando recargada en el dichoso barandal, se llevo una mano al pecho y descubrió que con el ajetreo su gargantilla había abandonado su cuello, rápidamente se lanzo contra el desorientado Luca que al verla caerle encima no pudo mas que intentar moverse, provocando que la chica le aplastara las costillas con la rodilla

-¡ratero!, ¡devuélveme mi gargantilla!- grito la muchacha segura de que el era el culpable de la desaparición de la antigua reliquia, había pertenecido a su abuela y a su madre antes que a ella, ¡seguramente la había abrazado para podérsela robar!, intento golpear con mas fuerza avergonzada por haber caído en los ardides de ese "_ladronzuelo_"

-¿¡pero de que hablas!?- en vano intentaba atrapara los puños que lo golpeaban en todas las partes posibles, ¡pero que chica mas loca! hacia unos segundos había estado acunada en sus brazos y ahora pugnaba por matarlo

-¡he perdido mi gargantilla ladronzuelo de pacotilla!- decía mientras intentaba arremeter con mas furia en el pecho de el

-¡hey bonita! ¡Que la hayas perdido no significa que yo la tenga!- los golpes pararon de pronto debido a las calidas manos que apretaban los puños para detener su movimiento, Luca fijo su mirada en ella, la chica se sintió algo tonta estando encima de el, así que se soltó y se levando sacudiéndose el vestido, Luca la imito sacudiéndose el antes implacable traje de mesero

-pudiste habérmelo dicho- exclamo orgullosa, Luca la examino, el vestido estaba empolvado de las orillas y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el ejercicio, su pecho subía y bajaba por la falta de aire, y su mentón de alzaba altivo hacia el, el peinado estaba ahora totalmente desecho y el cabello le llegaba por debajo de los hombros con unas ondulaciones traviesas en las puntas

-perdona mi torpeza, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de que no me desfiguras el rostro- dijo sarcástico mirándola directo a los ojos

-¡no seas cínico! ¿Hiciste todo esto para robármela! ¡Incluso te atreviste a abrazarme degenerado!- grito la chica señalándole con el dedo

-¡¿pero que dices?!, en primer lugar nunca te hubiera abrazado si no hubieras intentado suicidarte- de golpe las mejillas de la chica se incendiaron recordando el incidente que los había llevado a esa situación en primer lugar- ¡en primero, no me iba a suicidar! ¡En segunda que te importa!, ¿¡y en tercera que hacías acá afuera?!, esta sala era solo para participantes, seguramente me haz seguido… esperaste que estuviera sola para…-

-hey detén tu tren bonita, he salido a avisarte que salieras por que iban a anunciar a la ganadora, solo eso, después te encontré subida al barandal con el vestido alzado y…- se callo de golpe, tanto sus mejillas como las de la chica se enrojecieron aun mas recordando hasta donde la chica había subido el vestido, ambos bajaron la mirada y Luca encontró algo brillante a unos metro de el, avanzo hacia el y la chica se puso a la defensiva acercándose mas al barandal, Luca la miro como para darle a entender que no le haría nada… después se inclino a recoger algo del suelo, que no era otra cosa mas que la brillante gargantilla de la chica- ten… la culpable de mis desgracias- dijo con sorna, Isabella se permitió darle una exhaustiva revisión antes de tomarle la joya, vestía un traje muy gastado, tenia buen cuerpo y era alto, su cabello era incluso más negro que el de ella y parecía que la luz de las estrellas en esa noche de luna nueva se reflejaba en el, sus ojos eran de un café muy claro, casi ámbar, su nariz era algo tosca pero le iba a la imagen que el chico daba, este alzo una ceja en cuestionamiento de la mirada tan penetrante que la chica le dedicaba

-¿encontraste algo interesante bonita?- dijo divertido, ella frunció el ceño y le arrebato su gargantilla

-mi nombre es Isabella… no bonita-

-ya se, venga bonita, que van a anuncia a la ganadora- Luca se hizo a un lado con tono reconciliador pero ella no avanzo ni un palmo- ¿Qué pasa?- interrogo curioso

-me he arruinado el vestido y el peinado- le dijo sin dejar de verlo y sin sentimiento alguno en la voz, el chico se extraño hacia unos segundo era una verdadera fiera, ahora parecía hecha de hielo, parada viendo hacia su dirección pero sin verlo a el realmente, sin un apéndice de preocupación o remordimiento en su voz… que chica mas extraña se dijo

-hay un baño en la habitación si deseas retocarte- le respondió el, esta avanzo finalmente hacia la puerta y se encamino al dichoso baño que estaba a un costado de la habitación, Luca paseo la mirada por la misma, había 3 mesas redondas con sillas tapizadas en color crema, un estante para los violines había sido dispuesto a lado de las mesas, solo había un estuche y supuso que seria el de Isabella, recordó de pronto la celebración, con algo de nervio avanzo hacia la puerta y la abrió despacio, afuera los organizadores de evento tomaban el micrófono para iniciar su discurso, al parecer aun no anunciaba a la ganadora y las concursantes esperaban muertas del nervio cerca de la puerta, si Isabella se apuraba nadie notaria su ausencia

-listo- la voz de ella lo llevo adentro de la habitación nuevamente, Luca no fue capaz de decir nada, el cabello caía con total libertad en ondulaciones color carbón, se había retocado el ligero maquillaje que llevaba y había terminado de sacudir el vestido, ahora a la luz de la habitación Luca la pudo contemplar a la perfección y solo llego a una conclusión… era perfecta… ambos se observaron con timidez, en su vida se habían visto pero alrededor de ellos viajaba un aura de tranquilidad, aura que hacia unos minitos era de una 3 Guerra Mundial, sin saber exactamente por que ambos se habían acercado lo suficiente como para que sus rostros solos los separaran unos milímetros

-te ves muy bien…- la chica sonrió con el sonrojo presente-… bonita- y desapareció al escuchar el modesto apodo dicho con un deje de burla, Isabella se alejo un poco de el pare verle a los ojos con algo de reproche

-te he dicho…- dijo susurrándole y acercándose de nuevo-… que mi nombre es Isabella- los labios de ambos se unieron brevemente para después separarse con rapidez al oír el chistar de la puerta, como resorte Isabella se alejo de unos pasos 2 metros de el, mientras Luca carraspeaba e intentaba que su ritmo cardiaco volviera a la normalidad

-Bella…- ambos voltearon a la puerta donde un joven los observaba con la confusión tatuada en el rostro

-¡primo!- exclamo ella corriendo hacia su encuentro y el la abrazo de forma posesiva, Luca noto que el chico tenía el cabello cobrizo y no era para nada parecido a Isabella, pero al verle los ojos confirmo que eran familia… los mismos ojos

-¿que haces aquí?-pregunto la chica aun en sus brazos- pensé que no vendrías- el era un poco mas alto que ella, pero no tan alto como Luca, este miraba incomodo la situación, primero la tenia abrazada, luego encima de el, después casi se matan a palabras, y antes de la llegada del tipo ese se habían besado… que demonios le pasaba a esa chica… y a el

-y perderme tu maravillosa interpretación… nunca- escucho decir al joven el mesero presente, se acomodo la corbata como hacia cuando estaba nervioso, quería que el tipo ese se largara de hay, había _cosas _que deseaba continuar con su prima

-están apunto de mencionar a la ganadora y tu aquí encerrada, ¿que te paso?- dijo el joven analizando con la mirada a su prima, el vestido dañado, el peinado desecho, el sonrojo que no la había abandonado, volteo la mirada al joven, al principio pensó que era una admirador de su prima, pero viéndolo bien, el traje barato que usaba no podía pertenecerle a nadie mas que aun mesero

-me he soltado el pelo… me dolía la cabeza- dijo mirando a Luca discretamente a lo que el respondió

-le he indicado donde estaba el tocador, Señor- dijo el con naturalidad y refiriéndose al primo de ella con una leve inclinación

-pero que mesero tan eficiente…- dijo con burla Andrea mientras lo veía con un desprecio nada disimulado- vamos querida prima- dijo a manera de orden, la chica miro a Luca de reojo y susurro un gracias que Luca entendió leyéndole los labios

-un placer…- dijo con la puerta ya cerrada, suspiro llevándose una mano al cabello y desordenándose los cabellos, paseo la vista por la habitación y encontró el violín de la joven todavía hay, se acerco a el y se quito la rosa blanca que todos lo meseros llevaban prendida del pecho, con cuidado abrió el estuche y dejo la rosa a dentro, para después salir de la habitación, seguramente Giovanni estaba desesperado por haberle dejado todo el trabajo a el.

_**:o:///////:o:**_

Bajo del auto cuidando que el arreglo floral no se le fuera de las manos, un precioso jarrón de cristal muy delgado con unas gardenias blancas en el, piedras igualmente blancas en el fondo del jarrón sujetando los talles de las gardenias, el guardia de seguridad la ayudo con el maletín que llevaba y le abrió la puerta con una gentil sonrisa

-buenos días señorita Daidouji- la chica le sonrió mientras volvía a tomar el maletín y se acomodaba el jarrón con cuidado en la otra mano, usaba un traje sastre con falda color gris con una blusa de seda púrpura abajo del chaleco, el saco lo traía colgado en las misma mano que el maletín y una bolsa de negra con púrpura de Channel, las piernas forradas con medias de seda negras y unos tacones bajos también de diseñador, el cabello lo conservaba como en sus años escolares, largo y ondulado, solo que ahora por cuestión de comodidad rara vez lo usaba suelto, ahora lo llevaba sujetado con un palillo chico de color oscuro, se despidió con un gesto del policía y avanzo a la recepción del Hospital, donde la recepcionista de siempre, le dio la sonrisa de siempre y le entrego el pase a firmar de siempre

-¿Cómo as estado Miki?- pregunto Tomoyo mientras anotaba sus datos en el libro de vivistas y tomaba el pase que le daban, la chica le sonrió y tomo la pluma que la morocha le regresaba

-bien, Chiyako cumplió ayer 1 año- dijo la chica de cabello negro y ojos marrones sonriéndole a Daidouji

-¿en serio?, me alegro mucho... como pasa el tiempo- dijo nostálgica a la recepcionista mientras esta cerraba el libro de visitas

-es cierto- comento distraída observando la pantalla de la computadora- cuando nos conocimos estaba embarazada- Tomoyo sonrió al recordar a la temblorosa recepcionista que habían puesto en lugar a la gruñona con la que había tenido que lidiar 6 meses, Miki llego embarazada a trabajar al hospital y Tomoyo debido a sus visitas diarias se hizo una gran amiga de ella en poco tiempo, las chicas se sonrieron de ultima cuenta y la heredera de las empresas Daidouji siguió su camino hasta el elevador de la primera planta como era su costumbre desde hacia dos años ya, el elevador recorrió el acostumbrado camino abriéndose en el lobby de la 15° planta, al lado de elevador había un escritorio en forma de semi circulo, enfrente sillones color verde donde tres personas, un anciano con traje Armani, una mujer vestida elegantemente unos 20 años mas joven que el señor y un hombre mas o menos de 30 años estaba sentados, cuando Tomoyo entro un enfermero se acerco rápidamente a ella ayudándola con el jarrón

-buen día Señorita Tomoyo- saludo el chico con vitalidad, Tomoyo le sonrió y avanzo por el lobby hasta el pasillo de paredes crema y barandal de caoba que conducía a las habitaciones

-gracias Sasame- dijo la joven mientras este la acompañaba por el pasillo cargando el ligeramente pesado florero, el chico no pudo reprimir un sonrojo, se sonrieron y caminaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Sasame se decidió a continuar la charla

-¿día especial he?- dijo el chico observando el jarrón y luego a Tomoyo, esta se quedo pensando unos momentos con la mirada nostálgica

-así es… hoy es el cumpleaños de Sakura- contesto agachando un poco la cabeza, ambos se detuvieron en la puerta de madera oscura que leía el numero 313 en metal

-estoy seguro que le encantara- le entrego el florero a la chica y abrió la puerta dejando que esta pasara, Tomoyo se despidió de el contenta, seguramente Sakura adoraría el florero, con el optimismo arriba cerro la puerta de la habitación dando la espalda hacia el interior, suspiro un poco como siempre hacia y volteo la vista hacia la cama de sabanas blancas e impecables, sobre ella se encontraba el cuerpo de un muchacha que no aparentaba mas de 17 años, tenia el cabello color arena suelto y desparramado por la almohada, un ligero camisón de seda color verde agua sobre su pálido cuerpo, los brazos estaban sobre las sabanas permitiendo el perfecto funcionamiento de las sondas conectadas a su pecho y las agujas que suministraban suero, una desde el dorso de la mano derecha y la otra desde el antebrazo izquierdo, los parpados cerrados de la chica impedían ver las esmeraldas que tenia por ojos y las rizadas pestañas le hacían juego a la bóveda que hacia tiempo no se abrían

-¡buenos días Sakura-chan!- saludo Daidouji observándola con detalle intentando encontrar algo deferente con la mezcla de excitación y esperanza que tenia desde hacia 2 años- sabes, hoy es 1° de abril, es un día bellísimo, los cerezos están empezando a abrirse, ¿recuerdas el camino que tomaban Yukito-san, Touya-san y tu para la primaria Tomoeda?, ¡es hermoso!- la chica dejo el florero en las mesita de caoba que servia de centro para los sillones color crema que estaban en una esquina de la amplia habitación, avanzo hasta la ventana y corrió las persianas dejando el sol de primavera iluminar la habitación, mientras seguía con su platica- mi madre vendrá mas tarde, ha dicho que te tiene preparada una sorpresa- la joven termino de acomodar la habitación con el ritual de cada mañana y finalmente se dejo caer en la silla de caoba y lino que estaba alado de la cama de Sakura, estaba por demás decir que Sakura gozaba de ciertos privilegio en el ya privilegiado hospital privado que su abuelo le pagaba, Daidouji sostuvo la mano de su amiga unos momentos para después decir casi con delicadeza- Sakura, han pasado ya dos años, ¡hoy cumples 18 años amiga!, ¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos?, ¿la de viajar a Europa cuando ambas tuviéramos 18 y hubiéramos acabado el instituto?- las lagrimas querían salir de las amatistas de la chica, pero las contuvo a fuerzas, no debía llorar, era tiempo de dejar de llorar- que tonta…-murmuro mas para ella que para la chica dormida frente suyo- lo mas importante es que te recuperes…-

-Tomoyo…- la mencionada salto al oír su nombre, rápidamente y sin considerar que la voz que la llamaba era de hombre levanto el rostro y miro directamente al de Sakura, pero como siempre que aquello pasaba se llevo la amarga desilusión de descubrir que el semblante de su amiga no había cambiado en nada

-Tomoyo…- volvía e insistir el extraño, la chica finalmente dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta encontrándose con un hombre vestido de traje con la bata medica en mano y el pelo totalmente blanco

-Himura-san…- se levanto y le dio la mano al hombre que recién entraba

-buenos días Tomoyo, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo el doctor Ishiro Himura queriendo sacar de la tristeza a la bisnieta de uno de sus mejores amigos

-¿pasa algo Doctor?-

-no, no… nada de que apurarse, solo venia a hacerle el chequeo matutino a Sakura- levanto la tableta con el registro medico de Kinomoto, avanzo hasta la cama y checo cada uno de los aparatos conectados a l cuerpo de la castaña, Tomoyo escrutaba el rostro del hombre intentando encontrar algún signo de mejoría en su amiga, pero el rostro de Himura- san era como siempre apacible y hasta cierto punto escéptico, cosa que molestaba a Tomoyo

-¿algún cambio?- dijo como ultimo intento, esperanzada en que el Doctor le diera buenas noticias

-lamento informar que todo sigue igual Tomoyo-

-bueno, mañana será otro día- dijo Daidouji acercándose de nuevo al cuerpo de su amiga y tomando su mano mientras la veía con dulzura, Himura-san suspiro, lo que tenia que decirle a la chica le seria muy difícil de aceptar, así como lo fue para su amigo y para Sonomi

-Tomoyo… tengo que decirte algo importante-

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto la chica desconcertada, el Doctor solo hecho el enésimo suspiro de esa mañana y saco unas radiografías del historial clínico de la paciente Sakura Kinomoto

-estas tomografías fueron tomadas hace 3 días, y estas de la izquierda fueron tomadas hace 2 meses- acomodo ambas placas enfrente de Tomoyo y las alzo contra la luz de las ventanas, eran estudios muy avanzados, Tomoyo no sabia mucho de medicina, pero sabia que las áreas rojas era la actividad cerebral de Sakura, algo la inquieto, las áreas rojas habían disminuido en la placa de la derecha

-¿Por qué están diferentes?, ¿eso quiere decir que Sakura va a despertar?- sabia que no era eso, pero realmente no quería afrontar la realidad

-Tomoyo, la actividad cerebral de Sakura esta disminuyendo alarmantemente, hace dos meses aun había posibilidades pero…- Himura-san tomo aire, esto iba a ser terriblemente difícil- Tomoyo, Sakura esta muriéndose- la información pasaba lentamente para ella, ¿es que ya no había esperanza?

-Tomoyo, tu abuelo y tu madre han tomado una decisión- el tono decisivo del hombre provoco que empezara a sentir nauseas ¡¿Qué habían hecho su madre y su bisabuelo?!

-Sakura a respirado por si sola estos 2 años, cosa muy extraña en pacientes en coma pero…-

-¡eso quiero decir que ella se recuperara!, ¡solo denle tiempo!- no quería alzar la voz, tampoco quería gritarle al hombre que había ayudado tanto a Sakura en esos terribles años, con Fujitaka y Touya Kinomoto muertos, la única familia que le quedaba a Sakura eran ella, Sonomi y su abuelo, debido a las condiciones tan extrañas del coma en el que había caído siempre se guardaron las esperanzas de que despertaba, pero pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses y ahora 2 años después, el día del cumpleaños de Sakura, Ishiro Himura le decía que ya no había esperanza, ¡tenia que ser una broma!

-tengo que ver a otros paciente… creo que será mas conveniente que hables con tu madre, solo te digo que es muy probable que en estos días Sakura sufra de un paro respiratorio, la tendremos que conectar a un aparato que respire por ella, será muy doloroso para ella Tomoyo, ni tu abuelo ni Sonomi quieren que pase por eso, trata de comprender sus razones- la chica ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de razonar lo que el medico le decía, ya nada de eso importaba, cuando Himura-san se retiro, Tomoyo se sentó en uno de los sillones del la habitación y se soltó a llorar, ¿es que acaso no habían importado todos esos meses en que se esmero por creer que aun quedaban esperanzas? ¿Qué iba a hace ahora? ¿Ver como mataban a su mejor amiga? ¡¡Sakura era una de las personas que mas quería en el mundo!! Incluso de pequeña creyó que se había enamorado de ella por esa obsesiva adoración que le tenia, pero con la madurez llego el entendimiento y se dio cuanta de que Sakura era aquella hermana que sus padres no le habían dado por la muerte del autor de sus días, ella siempre había sido una niña muy sola, hasta el día en que le pidio su goma a la que sin saberlo era incluso su prima, Sakura había ayudado a muchas gente, ¿acaso el mundo la iba dejar morir así como así?

-…esto no es posible- con la cabeza entre las manos Daidouji se sentía agobiada, miles de preguntas le cruzaban la cabeza causándole una terrible pulsación en las sienes, buscando una solución, algo que pudiera salvarle la vida a Sakura, o por lo menos darle mas tiempo de despertar, tomo aire profundamente y se levanto del sillón, necesitaba un lugar mas despejado, algo que no oliera a hospital, con un ambiente menos abrumador, con la sienes palpitándole y lo ojos picándole por las lagrimas recién derramadas se dirigió a la puerta y antes de tomar el picaporte volteo a ver a Sakura

-vuelvo en seguida- esforzó una sonrisa y salio finalmente del cuarto

Le fue difícil encontrar un lugar que no se sintiera como hospital estando en uno, pero finalmente lo consiguió al subir a la azotea del mismo, ya hay se recargo en la malla de protección y tomo aire esperando que la frescura del momento le aliviara un poco la presión que sentía en el pecho, se dijo que lo mejor era analizar esos años paso por paso, algo debía encontrar, ¡mínimo para ganar tiempo!, cerro los ojos y recreo la escena que no había abandonado su memoria desde hacia dos años.

_**Flash Back**_

_Dos chicas paseaban bajo las ramas solitarias del camino que solía estar repleto de cerezos, febrero llegaba a su fin y la primavera amenazaba con llegar en todo si apogeo, ambas chicas iban abrigadas con el abrigo reglamentario de la secundaria y debajo el uniforme de marinerito tan común en esas tierras, una de ellas, las mas alegre podría decirse por sus movimientos llenos de vitalidad se puso delante de la otra chica mientras recitaba de una manera bastante cómica y caminaba hacia atrás_

_- ¡flores, flores, flores por todos lados! ¿Te lo imaginas Tomoyo?, ¡el festival será todo un éxito!- dijo ahora empezando a dar saltitos ante la mirada divertida de su amiga, el cabello corto de la chica se estancaba en sus hombros y tras ella estaba llegando el ocaso a Tomoeda_

_-me lo imagino Sakura, ¡¡pero lo mejor va a ser el hermoso vestido que te confeccionare!! ¡¡hay te veras liadísima!!- una gota al estilo anime bajo de la nuca de Sakura y la recorrió un escalofrió al adivinar lo que Tomoyo diría a continuación- ¡¡y así podré gravarte bailando con Li!!- la morocha no cabía mas en su felicidad y la pobre castaña ya no tenia mas colores en el rostro para demostrar la vergüenza por su comentario, sin embargo sonrió ensoñada, hacia 1 mes que Syoran le había pedido que fueran novios, al pobre chico le había tomado semanas para reunir el valor, cinco meses para ser exactos, todo desde que Eriol había llegado también de Inglaterra, provocando los celos del joven chino, sin duda un excelente estimulo, Sakura sonrió aun con mas intensidad mientras Tomoyo seguía sumergida en sus ideas para el festival de primavera, Eriol era un gran amigo suyo, y hacia poco lo había descubierto mirando muy entretenido a Tomoyo en clase de historia, se dijo a si misma que ayudaría a Tomoyo y a Eriol como ellos los habían ayudado a Syoran y a ella, así que era hora de empezar el plan Hiragizawa vs. Daidouji _

_-Tomoyo…- _

_-¿dime?- respondió la chica muy alegre mientras visualizaba a Sakura en el vestido rosa que tenia planeado, lleno de listones, muchos listones_

_-¿podrías hacerme un favor?- pidió la chica usando un gesto muy suyo al agrandar sus ojos y poniendo el rostro de lado, la morocha sabiendo que ese gesto lo utilizaba Sakura al convencer a su hermano de suplirla en las tareas de la casa quiso soltar un risa_

_-por supuesto Sakura-chan-_

_-¡que bueno!- la chica se detuvo y saco de su mochila una hoja de cuaderno arrugada con varias manchas de tineta y rayones por todos lados, escrito de manera desigual estaban tres versos de unas 6 líneas cada uno _

_-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Daidouji tomando la hoja y descubriendo algo parecido a un poema, miro consternada a su amiga, la cuál estaba con las mejillas pintadas de un gracioso color manzana y una mano en la nuca para disimular el nerviosismo_

_-pues… Syoran me ha dado varios libros para leer y Eriol me a prestado algunas novelas inglesas, además encontré varios libros muy interesantes en la biblioteca del sótano de mi casa… en resumen es una canción- dijo toda nerviosa queriendo explicar su reciente descubrimiento, tenia algo de talento para la prosa, Tomoyo la miraba sorprendida, es cierto que en los últimos meses Sakura demostró cierto interés en los libros, en especial en las novelas históricas, pero de hay a hacerse escritora_

_-posiblemente pienses que es una tontería…- dijo en voz baja la castaña desanimada por la falta de palabras de su mejor amiga _

_-¡por supuesto que no!... es solo que no tenia idea de esto Sakura, me permites quedarme con la letra- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole _

_-…de eso se trataba el favor, me gustaría que la cantaras en el festival- la pose de Sakura era verdaderamente tierna, tenia los ojos brillosos las manos frente al rostro como si estuviera rezando y se balanceaba de un lado a otro en pose de ruego, Tomoyo ya no cabía en sorpresa, así que de todo eso se trataba, le sonrió dulcemente y tomo sus manos entre las suyas _

_-por supuesto, ¿tienes la melodía?-_

_-bueno… en realidad, Eriol me prometió componerla… creo que tendrás que ensayarla con el- la morocha quedo en shock, últimamente un extraño sentimiento la invadía cuando estaba con el ingles, ¿pero Sakura no podría haberse dado cuanta o si?, Daidouji se empezó a imaginar a una Sakura con un plan malévolo para lidiarla con Eriol, pero desecho la idea inmediatamente, eso seria si Sakura fuera ella _(que ingenua…)

_-¿entonces?- insitito Sakura esperado una respuesta_

_-por supuesto-_

_-¡¡que bien!!- la chica salto y ambas reanudaron la marcha, Tomoyo pensando en que lió se había metido y Sakura orgullosa por su resiente don de la observación, el camino lo siguieron en silencio, hasta que llegaron al cruce donde Sakura seguía por derecha y Tomoyo por izquierda_

_-¿te puedo llamar en un rato Sakura?- pregunto la morocha –me parece que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para el vestuario de la obra- otro escalofrió recorrió la espalda de su prima, ¡¿es que acaso Tomoyo planeaba ponerle otro de sus disfraces?, afortunadamente Sakura recordó cierto compromiso que había olvidado_

_-lo siento mucho Tomoyo-chan, pero acabo de recordad que hoy saldremos a cenar fuera- dijo con una sonrisa y checando el reloj de pulsera que llevaba_

_-¿y eso?- ya eran muchas sorpresas ese día_

_-¿no te lo conté?- dijo consternada la castaña - ¡han nombrado Decano de la Facultad de Arqueología a mi padre!-_

_-¡eso es increíble Sakura!- ambas se sonrieron emocionadas por la noticia_

_-será mejor que me vaya corriendo, lo he olvidado ¡voy a llegar tarde!- la castaña se despidió y salio corriendo en dirección a su casa mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse_

_**Fin del**__** Flash Back**_

Tomoyo sonrió con amargura, esa fue la última vez que hablo con Sakura, efectivamente, la familia Kinomoto había ido a cenar a un restaurante en la ciudad, pero según el mesero que los atendió alrededor de las 9:30 p.m. ellos abanderaron el local, había tantas cosas que no coincidían, el accidente había sido hasta las 2:30 a.m., ¡¿Dónde habían estado esas 5 horas?!

_**Flash Back**_

_El teléfono no paraba de sonar, una muchacha se remolineaba entre las sabanas intentando ignorar el tan persistente sonido, rendida al fin tomo el celular que estaba en la mesita de noche, el brillo de la pantalla le permitió leer el número_

_**Eriol Hiragizawa **_

_Extrañada miro el reloj de noche, eran las 3 de la mañana, pulso en pequeño botón verde y contesto con voz adormilada_

_-bueno…- espero un momento mientras de otro lado de la línea un montón de sonidos le impedían identificar siquiera uno, después de unos segundo una voz agitada la sobresalto_

_**-Daidouji… necesito que vengas de inmediato al hospital central-**__ la información tardo en ser razonada ¿al hospital? _

_**-¡Daidouji me estas escuchando! ¡Necesito que vengas al hospital ahora!-**_

_-__¿pero que ha pasado?- la chica comenzaba a levantarse y a razonar lo que oía – ¿estas bien? ¡Por Dios Eriol dime que esta pasando!- preocupada camino con la sencilla bata que traía hasta la puerta de su habitación y encendió la luz_

_**-Sakura tuvo un accidente…-**_

_**Fin del **__** Flash Back**_

¡Eso era! Eriol y Syoran tenían que saber la respuesta, ¡ellos tenían que ayudarla!, rápidamente y con temor a perder tiempo saco su celular y marcó un numero que a fuerza reintentos y llamadas no recibidas se había aprendido de memoria, espero pacientemente que alguien le contestara, sin embargo solo recibía el frió sonido de **pip… pip… **cada determinado intervalo, ese sonido le recordaba a lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación de Sakura, el sonido de los latidos de su amiga **pip… pip.. **¡Si Li no contestaba era capas de ira a la misma China por el!

-**bueno…- **aliviada hasta cierto punto por la voz masculina que le contesto se aclaro la voz dispuesta a convencerlo de un modo o de otro

-¿Li?, habla Daidouji- espero que el sonido de corte no le estallara en sus oídos, pero simplemente oyó como el chico se aclaraba la garganta de modo nervioso

-**Daidouji… que gusto-** "_si claro" _quiso responder Tomoyo, pro no era tiempo para reclamaciones, era momento de enfrentarse a la verdad

-te llamo por que necesito tu ayuda…-

-**en este momento estoy algo ocupado…-**

-…es sobre Sakura- lo interrumpió la japonesa de modo terminante, no iba a ceder… no esta vez, ella iba a salvar a su amiga- van a desconectarla si no hacemos algo Li…-

-**te lo dije hace un año… no hay nada que hacer**- la voz de Syoran había cambiado repentinamente, ahora era cortante, frió, incluso antipersonal

-¡es que no entiendo como te haz rendido tan rápido!-grito Tomoyo perdiendo por completo la paciencia y comenzando a hundirse en la desesperación- ¡TU LA AMABAS!-

**-¡y aun lo hago!-** le interrumpió - **¡es solo que ya no queda esperanza!-**

-¡¡ALGO HAY QUE HACERSE A FALTA DE ESPERANZA!!- Tomoyo había perdido todos los estribos, cuando Sakura recién cayo en coma, Syoran no la había abandonado en lo mas mínimo, incluso cuando el mismo estaba herido, al parecer, por lo que le habían dicho, estaban todos en el mismo _accidente_- ¡¡dime la verdad Li!! ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO ESA NOCHE?! ¡¿TIENE QUE VER CON LA MAGIA NO ES CIERTO?! ¡¡POR ESO KERO Y YUE TAMBIEN DESAPARECIERON!!-

-**no puedo decirte nada…-** contesto el chino apenado, el no podía decir lo que había pasado, era demasiado confuso, demasiado doloroso, además decirle a Tomoyo la verdad solo la haría sentirse peor, era mejor que ella no supiera la verdad, así le seria mas fácil dejar ir a Sakura, como el lo había hecho –**saber la verdad no hará ninguna diferencia Tomoyo… deja ir a Sakura… ella no va a regresar-** el tono utilizado por el chino era tan lastimero, que en sus cabales Tomoyo hubiera sentido lastima por el, pero lo único que la japonesa sentía en ese momento era un inmenso odio

-vete al infierno Li Syoran...- y colgó sin dar tiempo a un respuesta

_**:o:///////:o:**_

-¿estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-

-si…-

-¡tiene que haber otra manera!... ¡piensa mejor las cosas Eriol!… esto no tiene ningún sentido…- la mujer empezó a derramar lagrimas mientras el joven frente a ella no apartaba la vista de la chica recostada frente a el, la habitación de Sakura que olía a las gardenias estaba como la ultima vez que la vio, la chica estaba dormida en la cama de hospital con ese camisón de colores que Tomoyo solía hacerle, los medicamentos seguían hacinado su trabajo en ella, pero quien fuera observador vería como perdía cada vez mas el color que antes la caracterizaba, su sonrisa tampoco estaba presente en su rostro, el cual ni siquiera reflejaba tranquilidad, era como si el cuerpo frente a el no fuera un ser viviente… era solo el cascaron, el lo sabia, es por eso que después de 2 años de intentar encontrar una manera de ayudarle, se había decidido por la mas peligrosa, las mas estupida… pero desgraciadamente era la única manera de volver a ver las esmeraldas que su amiga tenia por ojos

-Eriol… no lo hagas por favor- Nakuru sostenía entre sus brazos a Spinel, la pequeña guardiana solo podía ver como su hermana se desesperaba… pero que terca era Ruby-moon… debía confiar su amo, como lo hacia ella, además Eriol estaba tan decidido, que ni siquiera la misma Sakura lo convencería de lo contrario

-Spi… dile algo-suplico la guardiana de la luna al ver que ella no convencería a su amo de lo contrario

-déjalo en paz Nakuru…- contesto con simpleza la gatita negra con alas azules

-¡como quieres que lo haga! ¡¡Puede morir!!- ya le era inevitable derramar lagrimas, por unos momentos la habitación se quedo en silencio, cortado por momentos por los quizás demasiado lentos **pip.. pip.. **Que emitía la maquina que estaba cerca de Sakura, Eriol fijo sus ojos en el aparato, estaba consiente del peligro al que se exponía, estaba consiente del peligro al que exponía a sus guardianes, incluso a la misma Sakura, pero _ellos _se lo habían pedido y era el momento de pagar el favor que Sakura le había hecho

"_Es el momento de que vuelvas… querida Sakura"_ sin otro pensamiento cruzando se mente, se coloco a lado de la cama de la castaña, Nakuru lloraba en silencio en un rincón de la habitación, con un rápido movimiento y sin emitir sonido alguno el báculo del Sol apareció frente al joven, aun en esas circunstancias las guardianas de la Reencarnación de Clow no podían evitar la admiración, Eriol ya no era por mucho ese niño de gafas y sonrisa enigmática que solía molestar a Li Syoran en secundaria, siempre había sido alto, pero ahora su estatura rozaba la que algún día había tenido el fallecido Touya Kinomoto y estaban seguras de que ser posible, el joven de 18 años crecería unos cuantos centímetros mas, debido a su constante viaje por el mundo esos dos años, su apariencia era un poco desaliñada, por supuesto lo mas desaliñada posible para este inquebrantable caballero ingles, ya no llevaba anteojos y ahora sus ojos añiles demostraban mas sabiduría por lo años pasados, el cabello negro media noche estaba quizás mas largo de lo acostumbrado pero no por eso el joven perdía ese aire de elegancia con el que seguro nació, lo único quizás no admirable de su físico eran esas bolsas negras que se posaban debajo de sus ojos, y quizás también la extrema palidez que traía encima, el joven cerro los ojos preparado para comenzar, pero un sonido parecido a un juego de violines comenzó a molestarlo mientras sentía movimiento en el bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta, descubrió su celular al final del bolsillo, lo saco dispuesto a apagarlo pro alcanzo a leer en la resplandeciente pantalla las siguientes palabras

**Tomoyo Daidouji **

Sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya, llena de arrogancia y sabiduría, volteo un momento a ver a Nakuru la cual se había acercado a el

-es Daidouji…-

-¿vas a responder?- pregunto su guardiana, sin embargo Hiragizawa le dio el teléfono y volvió a su antigua posición

-debe quererme para lo mismo que _ellos- _respondió con simpleza, el teléfono dejo de sonar, Nakuru se volvió al rincón donde Spinel la esperaba flotando, amabas miraban magnificadas y asustadas a su amo, Eriol cerro los ojos en símbolo de profunda concentración, la habitación se sentía ahogada por momentos, Nakuru volteo la vista a la ventana… estaba anocheciendo, respiro profundamente intentando no preocuparse, llenarse del sentimiento de que Eriol sabia lo que hacia, pero esto era demasiado… cuando volvió a mirar a su amo, una aura dorada lo rodeaba, por segundos le aprecio ver que esa aura lo abandonaba, pero después esta se volvía a ver con mas intensidad, y así se repitió hasta que toda la habitación estaba alumbrada de una poderosa luminiscencia color oro

-¡¿señorita Tomoyo, esta todo bien allí adentro?! ¡Abra por favor!- la voz de la enfermera alerto a Nakuru, quizás era hora de iniciar lo que Eriol le había encomendado, nadie podía entrar a esa habitación, se dijo recordando las palabras de su amo

_Una calida sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, abrió los ojos cuando sintió que debía hacerlo__, se encontraba en un prado totalmente blanco, la sensación era maravillosa pero a la vez desesperante por la falta de vida de aquel lugar, espero pacientemente a una señal, una señal de que había hecho bien… entones su señal se apareció frente a el en forma de una mujer con alas _

_-Eriol…- el joven situó su vista en ella, la mujer que lo llamaba tenia los mimos ojos que su amiga, dos grandes y vivías esmeraldas que lo miraban con cariño, nostalgia y un profundo agradecimiento, no estaba seguro de que decirle, ni siquiera estaba seguro si podía emitir palabra alguna en ese mítico y misterioso lugar, por primera vez en su vida, Eriol Hiragizawa no sabia que iba a pasar_

_-me alegra que hayas aceptado- quiso agradecerle, decirle que lo que iba a hacer era el acto mas noble que la humanidad hubiera visto jamás, pero el espíritu de Nadeshiko Kinomoto no hallaba las palabras correctas para expresar su agradecimiento, ¿acaso existen las palabras para expresar la inmensa gratitud que sentía hacia el chico en esos momentos? ¡Prácticamente iba a sacrificar su vida por su hija!_

_-antes de hacer esto, queremos estar seguros de que estas consiente de las consecuencias por lo que harás…- ante lo dicho varias esencias empezaron a aparecer alrededor de Eriol y la hermosa mujer, un hombre con dulce sonrisa se situó justo a lado de Nadeshiko, tomándole de la mano, un par de señores, de aspecto muy solemne se situaron a la izquierda de la mencionada, la señora y la madre de Sakura tenían un tremendo parecido pero el señor tenia los ojos tan verdes como Nadeshiko _

_-todos nosotros deseamos lo mejor para Sakura…- atrás de ella apareció una mujer bellísima, y Eriol se sorprendió al encontrar lo que Sakura seria si tuviera mas de 30 años, alado del hombre de sonrisa amable, que no era otro mas que Fukjitaka Kinomoto, apareció su antigua encarnación, con esa sonrisa tan propia de los dos_

_-un gusto el volverte a ver…- le dijo Clow a Eriol- mi querida reencarnación- que bonitas ironías se dijo Eriol, ahora sabia como se sentía Li cada vez que usaba ese tono de burla con el _

_-Eriol- le llamo Nadeshiko recuperando su atención, algunas otras esencias aparecieron tras los ya mencionados, pero el chico no alcanzaba a distinguirlos- necesito que me contestes una pregunta- el ingles solo se sintió capaz de asentir con la cabeza- ¿estas dispuesto a dejar todo con tal de que Sakura despierte?- el tono de voz usado por el espíritu de Nadeshiko no iba para nada con su imagen, era tan serio, tan frió, ¡tan comprometedor!, el ingles a su vez medito la pregunta, ¿realmente se sentía dispuesto a dar todo por Sakura?, miro a si encarnación el cual lo veía con su típica sonrisa, sin embargo tenia un gesto de seriedad que nunca pensó que podría tener… después miro al progenitor de Sakura, Fujitaka lo observaba con una sonrisa mas amable, muy parecida a la de la falsa apariencia de Yue, el sabia lo que había pasado esa noche, el sabia la verdad, tanto como el mismo o Li, Sakura los había salvado, había sacrificado su vida por Li… y por el, ¡Sakura no merecía ese final! además tanto el como Clow tenían una cuenta pendiente con ella_

_-es hora de pagar mi deuda- dijo con voz decidida a la madre de su amiga_

_-entonces, cuida bien a mi hija- dicho esto los espíritus que Eriol no distinguía se fueron convirtiendo en puntos luminosos que se acercaron a el, los señores situados a la izquierda de Nadeshiko y la señora parecida a Sakura también sufrieron la misma transformación, poco a poco empezaron a rodear a Eriol, primero unas, luego otras, se empezaron a mover muy rápido, el chico cerro los ojos adivinado lo que vendría, los puntos de luz se introdujeron a su cuerpo, uno por uno, viajando muy rápido hacia el y adentrándose, cada vez se sentía mas pesado, la respiración le fallaba, cuando sintió que todo termino, abrió los ojos, encontrándose solo con los padres de Sakura y su encarnación _

_-… ¿Qué… ha pasado?-pregunto como pudo por la falta de aire_

_-la esencia de mis antepasados a entrado en ti, tienes el poder de toda mi familia, eres dueño de nuestra esencia pero no de nuestra alma, finalmente podremos descansar en paz, sabiendo que ahora tu vigilaras nuestro legado- poco a poco la mujer se fue convirtiendo en un punto luminoso de un tamaño mayor al de las demás se acerco a Eriol y se detuvo justo a la altura de su corazón _

_-nunca olvides que has hecho lo único que podías hacer…- y después de ese susurro se interno al cuerpo del ingles, que cayo rendido de rodillas al suelo_

_-tu y yo fuimos uno- dijo Fukitaka, tanto el como Clow se le acercaron y le tendieron la mano para que se levantara, el ingles tomo ambas con una sola mano y un resplandor lo cubrió de pronto _

_-tendrás mas poder del que yo jamás soñé- le confeso Clow viéndolo con los mismo ojos que el tenia, solo que cubiertos por gafas antiguas- lo que has hecho te causara muchos problemas… por cierto, ten cuidado con Kerberus, no creo que le agrade el hecho de que vuelva a ser su dueño, nunca le gustaron mis baños- y dando una ultima mirada enigmática Clow desapareció dejándole a Eriol claro lo que tenia que hacer _

Los gritos de las enfermeras habían cesado, al parecer habían ido a buscar a alguien de seguridad, Nakuru noto de pronto que la luminiscencia dorada desapareció

-¡amo Eriol!- el grito de Spinel la regreso a la tierra, volteo hacia donde su amo estaba, aun lo rodeaba un aura dorada, pero había algo diferente en el, su aura era mil veces mas poderosa que antes, era incluso mas grande de la que poseía antes de conocer a Sakura

-Eriol… susurro Nakuru, el chico la miro con dulzura y un dejo de tristeza, no dijo nada, guardo su báculo y se acerco más a Sakura

- espero que no te moleste lo que tengo que hacer…- susurro en su oído, se separo unos milímetros y beso su frente al momento que el aura que envolvía a Eriol envolvía a Sakura de las misma forma y tanto Nakuru como Spinel miraba y sentían impresionadas el nuevo poder de su amo

_**:o:///////:o:**_

Un resplandor ilumino la habitación de una mansión en las afueras de distrito Tomoeda, varias cajas estaban apiladas en el lugar, pero una de ellas se había desecho tirando al suelo todo su contenido, a excepción de un libro de pasta rosa que brilla intensamente en dorado, la luz se extendió y tan rápido como llego se fue, dejando dos sombras a la mitad de la habitación

-¿pero que ha pasado?- una gran figura con forma de león parpadeaba confundido intentando averiguar el lugar donde se encontraba, sus grandes garras se paseaban de un lado a otro analizándolo todo, la ventana de la habitación dejaba pasar la luz de una luna en cuarto menguante y la sensación de no pertenecer a ese lugar empezaba a agobiarlos

-¿y Sakura?- preguntaba el gran león, la figura a su lado lo observaba todo en silencio también intentando comprender el por que había aparecido en ese lugar

-¡he Yue respóndeme!- se impacientaba la gran bestia del sello, Kerberus gruño molesto y se acerco al libro que había terminado en el suelo, al acercarse este brillo de nuevo en esos tonos dorados de hacia un rato, Kero observaba el libro de cartas extrañado, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?, Yue también observaba el extraño comportamiento de las cartas, su siempre postura fría y elegante, tan parecido a la luna, sus ojos violetas que no revelaban sentimiento alguno, ¿acaso los tenia? Después de todo, ambos seres eran guardianes… criaturas mágicas incapaces de sentir algo, muchos menos algo llamado sentimientos que se le atribuyen solo a los seres humanos, sin embargo, podrías ser que estos dos seres eran la excepción, quizás por la naciente preocupación que se observaba en ambos

-no recuerdo nada- inicio la bestia al ver la falta de conversación de su hermano- solo recuerdo al loco ese que nos ataco en mitad de la carretera- hubiera seguido con el relato pero la luz del libro ceso dando paso a otra sombra mas pequeña que ellos

-Kerberus… Yue…- una esencia se apareció frente a ellos, era una niña de largísimos cabellos dorados y mirada gris, quizás antiguamente llena de vació, pero ahora rodeada incluso de dulzura, criaturas mágicas con sentimientos… a quien se le ocurriría crear algo así

-Hope… ¿Qué sucede aquí?, ¿Dónde esta Sakura?- preguntaba ansioso Kero esperando una respuesta, Yue lo miro con desaprobación para luego acercarse a la carta

-¿Dónde esta nuestra ama?

-fuimos sellados por 2 años…-dijo la carta sin ser si quiera explicita- Sakura nos espera…-

_Finito_

_Es la primera historia que escribo y subo al Internet… sean amables_

_Alguna queja pregunta u otra clase de comentario favor de dejar su RR, si no me alegro que se hayan tomado la molestia de leerlo._

_Cierto, esta historia esta basada en el Manga, a excepción de que voy a tomar las 53 cartas que resultan del Anime y que Meiling si aparece _

_Dedicado a todos aquellos que saben el significado de "Hiatos" _

Jueves 5 de julio de 2007

12:33 a.m.


	2. Prologo II: Tal vez cuando despierte

**::: Vamos compartiendo soledades :::**

"La memoria es tan sabia que únicamente recuerda lo verdaderamente importante."

**Prologo**

**Parte II**

**-Tal vez cuando despierte…-**

Narración en 3° persona

-"pensamientos"-

-dialogo-

**-dialogo por teléfono-**

_**:o:///////:o:**_cambio de escena

°°°°° Inicio/ Fin del Capitulo

_**Flash Back/Fin del Flash Back**_

_Recuerdos_

**°°°°°**

Tenia pensado pasar el resto de la tarde tirado en el sillón, saltando olímpicamente las ordenes de su madre respecto al trabajo y las clases pendientes, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que el sonido de sus recuerdos dejara de atormentarlo por lo que se llevo la mano derecha al puente de su nariz y ejerció presión en la zona, eso solía relajarlo

-¿Syoran?- la trinante voz de su prima lo regreso al presente, simplemente no podía creer que las cosas se complicaban tanto…

-se que estas hay, ¡ábreme en este instante!- la voz furiosa de Mei Ling Li eran una clara advertencia de lo que podría pasar si no habría la puerta, con una pesadez increíble abrió la puerta arrastrando los pies dejando ver a través de la puerta ya abierta la figura de su imponente prima

-¡pero que rayos haces aquí encerrado!- ciertamente había pocos en le mundo que se atrevían a dirigirse con ese tono de voz a Syoran Li, pero en definitiva su prima encabezaba esa lista, con un suspiro y una clara resignación Syoran se hizo a un lado para darle el paso, con las zapatillas color negras con un lazo lateral del mismo color haciendo ruido al pasar, la chica se situó justo en medio de la enorme habitación, entre la cama con sabanas verdes y el chico que aun sostenía la manija de la puerta, tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen y la blusa color berenjena de cuello alto y sin mangas, la rodilla izquierda ligeramente doblada, el cabello que por años había sido largo ahora lo usaba al ras de los hombros y sin el flequillo que siempre acompañaba a las coletas dejando un peinado fresco y moderno para una joven de 18 años, joven que mostraba una furia apocalíptica en sus rojizos ojos que prácticamente descuartizaban a su primo con la mirada, el chico de jérsey azul marino y pantalón crema al igual que los pulcros zapatos de vestir la observaba manteniéndole la mirada con algo de inseguridad

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto después de un rato, las mejillas de la chica se incendiaron mientras se daba la vuelta turbada y dejando que los pliegues de su falda color negra volaran revelando un poco mas de sus piernas color leche

-¡si serás cínico!- pocas veces lo trataba de esa manera, y el hecho de que Mei Ling no se atreviera a mirarlo mientras se lo decía era solo la demostración de que estaba realmente furiosa con el - creí que con lo que hiciste hace un año ya nada me sorprendería, ¡¡pero hace 5 minutos me ha llamado Daidouji totalmente desecha culpándote de la futura muerte de Kinomoto!!- Syoran abrió los ojos perturbado sin molestarse en ocultar la cantidad de emociones que lo recorrieron ante esa declaración, ¿así que Tomoyo, para corresponder su negación había llamado a la única persona después de Sakura capaz de convencerlo cuando ya tenia tomada una decisión?... había subestimado enormemente a Daidouji

-¡¿que dices a tu defensa?!- le exigió Mei Ling aun sin míralo, no hacia falta, los hombros de la chica temblaban… seguramente estaba llorando

-no puedo decir nada… lo que te ha dicho Tomoyo es cierto- ni siquiera sabia que le había dicho pero seguramente, al igual que la ultima frase que la japonesa le había dedicado, todo era verdad

-¡¡¿vas a dejar morir a Sakura?!!- se volteo aun con la complejidad tatuada en su rostro, Syoran suavizo su mirada al ver la lagrimas empapar las mejillas de su prima, con cuidado se acerco y le extendió un pañuelo de seda color vino que guardaba en su bolsillo

-Mei Ling… Sakura…- sus ojos se nublaron por el dolor dándole un toque mas siniestro y oscuro a sus marrones ojos, lentamente agacho la cabeza hasta que le flequillo color caoba oculto su lastimosa mirada –ella no va a volver… por mucho que tu, yo o Daidouji lo deseemos- sentencio con la rabia marcando su voz, su prima lo miraba incrédula, ¿como era posible que Syoran se hubiera rendido así?

-¿aun la amas?...-

-si…-

-entonces lucha por ella- dijo esto de modo terminante mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y se iba del cuarto, Syoran no la vio marcharse, seguía con la mirada fija en el piso

"_lucha por ella"_

_**Flash Back**_

_Se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, la secundaria ya estaba vacía, solo quedaban algunos del club de teatro preparando la estenografía de la obra para el festival, intento calmarse y detener su paso inseguro, pero estaba demasiado nervioso_

_-¡Syoran!- pego un salto y su cerebro solo pudo dar una orden, ¡corre!, e inmediatamente después y por inercia se soltó a correr calle abajo como alma que llevaba el diablo y con el rostro encendido de vergüenza, su loca carrera termino en el ya tan acostumbrado parque Yinüino, el chico al darse cuenta del lugar donde sus piernas lo habían llevado no pudo mas que ahogar una sonrisa llena de cinismo, ¡pero que cobarde era!... la había visto venir, sonriéndole con esa ternura y dulzura que solo ella irradiaba, había gritado su nombre y agitado el brazo para saludarlo, ¡pero el se había echado a correr… camino cabizbajo y frustrado hasta la gran resbaladilla del Rey Yinüino y se sentó justo en los columpios donde había consolado a Sakura después de su fallida confesión de amor a Tsukishiro, lejos de hay una joven jugaba con dos niños de escasos 5 años, uno de los niños era idéntico a la chica que no aparentaba mas de 20 años, mientras que el otro parecía un completo extraño de ellos, Syoran se les quedo observando un taro, hasta que una mujer llamo al otro niño y la joven y lo que seguramente era su hermano se despedían de la otra pareja_

_-¿bueno pues… a ti que te pasa?- sobresaltado Li vio como la joven se le acercaba con el niño en mano, el cabello negro y lacio de los dos y los ojos color limón de ambos lo observaban curiosamente, el pequeño se acerco corriendo soltándose de la chica y le dio un golpe en la cabeza… tan fuerte como un niño de 4 años lo podría hacer_

_-¡oye!- le reclamo Li alejándose del chiquillo_

_-¡no modested a mi one-chan!- dijo el chiquillo viéndolo fijamente y amenazando con darle otro golpe al chico, Syoran al que antes lo había cogido desprevenido y con la cabeza baja, se enderezo y así el niño no pudo tocarlo debido a su obvia falta de estatura_

_-¡¡enano!!-grito la hermana al ver el comportamiento del niño, el chiquillo al ver que no podía golpearlo hizo un puchero y se regreso corriendo a la caja de arena, ¡pero que les pasaba a los japoneses! ¡¿Es que acaso todos los hermanos eran una especie de moustros sobre protectores?! Pensó recordando a cierto morocho hermano de Sakura_

_-lamento lo que hizo mi hermano…- dijo la chica después de haber emitió una pequeña risa al ver la acción del "angelito", Syoran no le contesto y se sumergió de nuevo un sus pensamientos, la chica se sentó en una de los columpios a lado de el, y se dedico a ver como su hermano jugaba en la caja de arena_

_-soy Hanna- dijo mirándolo esperando romper el pesado silencio que se había formado_

_-Li- contesto con sequedad Syoran_

_-¿no hay nombre?- dijo la chica arqueando su ceja en espera de respuesta, sin embargo no la hubo- bueno entonces, ¿cuantos años tienes?-_

_-…-_

_-ok, entonces ¿eres japonés?, por que tu apellido no me suena…-_

_-…-_

_-me encantan este tipo de conversaciones… son tan… terapéuticas- el niño seguían jugando mientras el atardecer se acercaba a Tomoeda, seguramente Sakura ya estaría en su casa, se dijo Syoran, ¡pero que estupido era!, sin querer se llevo las manos a la cabeza y apretó fuertemente en señal de desesperación, Hanna lo observo confundida_

_-¿estas bien?- pero Li siguió sin contestar solo encogido en el columpio repitiéndose lo patético que era- sabes algo… eres un poco estresante, se que no eres mudo puesto que puedo llamarte Li- apunto la chica remarcando lo único que sabia de el- mira si estas molesto por lo que hizo Tooya puedo obligarlo a disculparse, pero es un niño de 4 años y la verdad…- así que el mocoso se llamaba Tooya, ¡pero que demonios!_

_-no es nada- dijo al fin el heredero al Clan Li dejando su posición casi fetal y enderezándose por segunda vez para ver a la joven, esta le sonrió amablemente y de cierta manera le recordó a Mei Ling… suponía que se parecería a ella en algunos años _

_-tengo que irme, se hace de noche, fue interesante conocerte Li - le dijo la mayor guiñándole un ojo mientras le hacia señas a Tooya para que se acercara- aunque si quieres un consejo, deberías ser mas abierto, dudo que ese carácter tuyo te ayude con las chicas – Syoran gruño como respuesta mientras se veía tentado a soltar un irónico "_si supieras"-

_-te daré el consejo de alguien que ha vivido mas que tu- le dijo la joven ya algo alejada de los columpios, Li la miro a esos ojos de un color tan peculiar y con una sonrisa la chica le dijo antes de salir del parque –lucha por lo que quieres…-_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Luchar por Sakura… ¿realmente le quedaban ganas de hacerlo?… se sentó bufando en un sillón de la esquina de su habitación, el mismo sillón donde había estado tirado antes de que Mei Ling llegara, ya no había esperanzas… no para el… un año había esperado sentado en la sala del cuarto de hospital de Sakura que ella abriera los ojos… esa espera había minado su esperanza, el decidió seguir con su vida… Sakura seria lo que mas quiso… pero era momento de seguir… se llevo la mano a la bolsa del pantalón y saco una cajita de terciopelo negra… era hora de olvidar…

_**:o:///////:o:**_

-¡señorita Tomoyo!- la hasta aquel momento era la única heredera de las corporaciones Daidouji y Amamiya resYino sobresaltada por lo repentino del llamado, había estado viendo el atardecer en la azotea del hospital, y apenas bajaba por las escaleras que llevaban a tal lugar cuando una enfermera la había encontrado y gritado su nombre

-¿pero que sucede?- pregunto extrañada por la agitación de la trabajadora, esperaba que no se tratase de…

-hay un problema con la Señorita Sakura…- dijo apenas tomando aire… ¡pero donde se había metido la joven esa! ¡Llevaban toda la tarde buscándola!, no tuvo tiempo de nada mas pues la antes mencionada joven había echado a correr hacia el elevador, la pobre enfermera trato de seguirla, pero la puerta metálica del elevador se cerró en sus narices

Dentro de elevador Tomoyo rogaba a alguna entidad sagrada para que aquella enorme caja de metal se moviera mas rápido… pero al parecer el universo no estaba de su lado por que tomo los 2 minutos de siempre en bajar hasta el 15 piso y abrir las puertas del lobby por donde esa mañana había pasado, la única diferencia es que ahora no había ninguna visita… y que un montón de doctores y enfermeras estaban intentando abrir la puerta del cuarto 313

-pero que pasa…-

-¡Tomoyo!- Sasame salio del tumulto totalmente consternado por la situación, una enfermera había ido a la habitación de Sakura a hacer el chequeo de la tarde, sin embargo la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro y se oían voces adentro de la habitación, al contarle la situación a la morocha, Tomoyo se acerco a la puerta que era golpeada por un enfermero mas corpulento que Sasame

-¿pero que hacen?- pregunto al doctor Himura el cual veía toda la labor del cuerpo del hospital alejado de la multitud

-tratan de romper la puerta… Tomoyo te hemos buscado por todo el hospital, llevamos toda la tarde con este problema…-

-lo lamento yo…- que le podía decir… estaba tratando de salvarle la vida a Sakura, pero al parecer todo había acabado en un desastre- estaba en la azotea pensando… ¿no tienen llave del cuarto?- pregunto empezando a sentirse insegura respecto a la situación, al principio no lo había considerado pero ¿y si alguien estaba intentado matar a Sakura?... el accidente… la muerte de los Kinomoto… el coma de Sakura… todo parecía estar relacionado… y por mas vueltas que le daba todo la llevaba a lo mismo… magia

-no podemos hacer nada… ya hemos intentado con la llave… pero parece que esta atorada desde dentro… también hemos escuchado voces… sobretodo de una chica…- Himura-san le explicaba a Tomoyo, pero ella ya estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones- seguridad fue por un cerrajero… no me explico lo que este pasando- pero la chica ya poco lo escuchaba… si era algo relacionado con la magia pocas esperanzas había de que ellos pudieran hacer algo… como desearía tener poderes en ese momento

-Tomoyo lo mejor será que llamemos a Sonomi y a Misaki- le dijo en medico, pero la morocha estaba muy concentrada pensando en una solución

-Tomoyo…-

-si…-dijo de manera distraída- yo iré a llamarlos, si la puerta se abre avísenme de inmediato-

-por supuesto…- la chica se retiro de la multitud que ahora ya incluía personal de seguridad del hospital, Tomoyo se escabullo lo suficiente como para que nadie escuchara su conversación… no podía llamar a Li, el ya no era de ayuda, pensó la chica resentida por su ultima conversación, pero podía llamar a Eriol, no lo había encontrado hacia rato, por eso había recurrido a Mei Ling, pero se senita mas segura apostando por la ayuda del ingles que la de sus antiguos amigos de primaria, marco el numero y espero tres timbrazos hasta que la voz agitada de una chica le contesto

**-¿aló?-**

-¿Akisuki?- pregunto la morocha en voz baja vigilando los intentos de los guardias por abrir la puerta de Sakura

**-¿Daidouji?- **le pregunto la voz del otro lado de la línea, Tomoyo respiro algo aliviada, quizás Eriol le ayudara

**-**Akisuki-san necesito de la ayuda de Eriol… Sakura esta en problemas, dicen que necesita un respirador pero mi madre y mi abuelo…-

**-mmm… Tomoyo lamento interrumpirte pero Eriol no te puede contestar en este momento además…-**

-Nakuru realmente necesito que me ayuden… por favor habla con Eriol y…-

**-pues eso seria un problema…-** la voz de la guardiana se oía nerviosa y a la japonesa se le empezaban a crispar los nervios**-veras… Eriol esta inconciente…-**

-¡¿que?!-dijo la morocha intentando ahogar su grito para no llamar la atención, pero que pasaba con Nakuru

-¡Señorita Tomoyo se oyen voces dentro de la habitación… creo que es una chica!- le grito Sasame, Tomoyo volteo nerviosa, esta situación empezaba a desbordarle

**-Tomoyo necesito pedirte un favor…-** se volvió a oír la voz de la guardiana**- ¡Eriol esta mal y estoy a punto de incumplir una de sus ordenes pero si no lo hago quien sabe que va a pasar, y estoy asustada, Spinel no deja de pedirme que cuelgue y yo…!-**

-tranquilízate Nakuru y dime que pasa- intento Tomoyo controlar la situación ante le frenético monologo de la guardiana

**-estamos en Japón…-**

-¡¿Qué?!- volvió Tomoyo a intentar ahogar su grito- ¡eso es perfecto!... necesito que vengan al hospital te daré la dirección y…-

**-ejem…Tomoyo ya estamos en el hospital…-**Tomoyo arrugo el seño confundida… en el hospital, ¿acaso Eriol estaba internado?**-para ser mas exacta… en la habitación de Sakura…-**

**-**¡¿QUE?!-ahora si no pudo contener el grito, las enfermeras, doctores y demás que intentaban abrir la puerta la miraron extrañados, Himura-san y Sasame se quisieron acercar a ella pero Tomoyo solo le sonrió de la manera mas tranquila posible y se volvió para hablar quedamente con la nerviosa guardiana que estaba del otro lado de la línea- ¿ustedes son los que no dejan entrar a nadie?- por mas que trataba no podía controlar la desesperación de su voz

-**fue una orden de Eriol, nadie podía pasar hasta que Sakura…-**

-¿Qué sucede con Sakura?...-

**-después te digo, necesitamos sacar a Eriol de aquí, ¡pero hay demasiada gente!-**con el teléfono en mano y totalmente pegada a la pared Tomoyo intentaba encontrar una solución a la repentina situación, de pronto todo pareció aclararse en su mente, si Eriol estaba hay era por Sakura… quizás Sakura despertara… o ¡estaba despierta en ese momento!... quiso preguntarle a Nakuru, pero ella no le diría nada, la única manera de saber que estaba pasando era sacar a Eriol de esa habitación y sin nadie de por medio, tenia que pensar en algo rápido

-**Tomoyo sigues hay… ¿me vas a ayudar?-**

-espera estoy pensando…- no dejaba de ver a la gente abarrotada hay, ¡¿es que acaso no tenían otra cosa que atender?!, un accidente… un incendio algo…

-**¿Tomoyo?-**de pronto algo le calo la espalda, retirándose de la pared vio un dispositivo color rojo, una palanquita que sobresalía de la pared del hospital y leía en grandes letras amarillas "ALARMA CONTRA INCENDIOS"

-Nakuru necesito que hagas esto rápido…-

-**¿Qué cosa?-**

-¿puedes hacer desaparecer a Eriol?-

**-¿crees que si pudiera te hubiera pedido ayuda?… lo he intentado pero algo anda mal con los poderes del amo y…-**

-necesitamos una distracción… ¿puedes crear un incendio?-

**-pero estas loca… el amo Eriol me matara…-**pequeños sollozos se escuchaban del otro lado de la línea, Nakuru era muy voluble… y al parecer Tomoyo también esta empezando a actuar por puro instinto, pero le podía mas el hecho de que Sakura podría estar despierta

-necesito que lo hagas, un poco de humo bastara…-

**-¿aquí en la habitación?-** dijo Nakuru aun incrédula

-claro que no, en otro lugar, ¿Spinel esta contigo?-

**-si…-**

-bien pues el puede salir por la ventana y crear alboroto en el piso de abajo… Kero hacia eso- sonrió melancólicamente al recordar sus aventuras con el guardián de su mejor amiga después de que ya no quedaron cartas por cambiar- tiene que ser real o nadie dejara esa puerta…-

**-de acuerdo…-**Tomoyo espero al teléfono con paciencia, al poco rato un agitado ruido se empezó a oír por las ventanas y unos segundos después la alarma contra incendios se encendió, rápidamente los que estaban con ella en el pasillo se alejaron de la puerta, los de seguridad se acercaron a las escaleras junto con los enfermeros y enfermeras presentes, Tomoyo se hizo a un lado

-¡Señorita Tomoyo quédese aquí!- le dijo Sasame cuando corrió junto con sus compañeros a la escalera, cuando volteo la vista el único que quedaba con ella en el pasillo era el Doctor Himura

-iré a mi oficina-le informo el Doctor saliendo disparado hacia el lobby- quédate aquí hay que averiguar que pasa y llamar por ayuda- le dijo después de que desapareció por otro corredor, Tomoyo sonrió aliviada y volvió a tomar el teléfono

-listo, puedes salir- con un pequeño clic la puerta de la habitación 313 se abrió dejándole ver a Tomoyo a una joven de cabello cobrizo que sostenía a un joven de cabellos negros, la chica lo sostenía de la cintura y había hecho pasar uno de los brazos del chico por su cuello, de manera que los pies del sujeto se arrastraban por el piso mientras ella lo sostenía contra su cuerpo

-al fin- le dijo aliviada la Guardiana a la japonesa mientras cargaba con Eriol hacia fuera de la habitación, luchado contra su escepticismo Tomoyo miro adentro de la habitación rodeando a Nakuru y Eriol, la única diferencia que encontró fue el abrigo del joven el uno de los sillones, Sakura seguía en el mismo estado en que la había dejado

-pensé que…- dijo entre desilusionada, incrédula y dolida

-Eriol te lo explicara cuando despierte…- Nakuru le dijo intentando que la morocha le ayudara con Eriol, no veía por ningún lado la camilla que había dicho

-pero y Sakura…-

-Tomoyo rápido…- le apuro Nakuru, la chica se volteo y tomo a Eriol del otro brazo de la misma manera en que la guardiana lo tenia, sin embargo amabas se quedaron heladas cuando oyeron un quejido al fondo de la habitación

_**:o:///////:o:**_

Aquella maldita flor… ¡Agh no se podía concentrar!... si seguía así… respiro honda pero controlada mente, si su maestro se daba cuenta de que no estaba en la profunda meditación en la que debía estar… no quería ni pensarlo… pero no podía poner en orden los confusos pensamientos de su cabeza, como relámpagos le llegaban imágenes de la noche pasada… ese mesero… ¡¡ni siquiera sabia su nombre!!... realmente intento encontrarlo después de encontrar la flor en su estuche, pero no pudo quitarse a Andrea de encima, desde que la había encontrado con el otro chico la había seguido toda la noche… intento de nuevo en vano concentrarse y dejar su mente en blanco como el ejercicio le mandaba, tantos años de estudio y un simple beso la descolocaba toda… pero que vergüenza

-Isabella…- sobresaltada abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro severo de su maestro mirándola expectante- ¿es que acaso hoy hay en tu cabeza asuntos mas importantes que mis lecciones…?- estuvo apunto de decirle que si explayando toda esa sinceridad que casi siempre la metía en problemas… pero se mordió la lengua

-no…- dijo mirándolo a los ojos a fin de hacerse creer, no funciono

-ponte de pie- le ordeno el hombre, era mucho mas alto que ella, casi dos metros, tenia el cuerpo robusto y bastante musculoso, una pequeña cabeza totalmente desproporcional a su cuerpo y ojos fríos y pequeños, como los de una serpiente, Isabella lo vio avanzar hacia un estante de caoba que había en la espaciosa habitación, era una gaveta que guardaba toda clase de armas punzo cortantes, desde una navaja del siglo XVI hasta una lanza original vikinga

-continuaremos entrenando el cuerpo… ya que tu mente parece estar ajena a el… hagámosla regresar- sin previo aviso el hombre se tiro contra ella con una Katana del siglo XIX pugnando por cortarle la cabeza, Isabella lo esquivo con agilidad apenas moviendo el cuello para que la espada pasara, a puño limpio tiro un gancho al abdomen de su maestro al verlo cerca de su cuerpo, pero este lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado lo que le dejo a ella el camino libre hacia la gaveta llena de armas, con una velocidad también asombrosa se dirigió allí en línea recta pero tuvo que arquear su espalda para evitar que la cortaran por la mitad

-vamos niña… 12 años de entrenamiento deben tener frutos- la chica agachada en el suelo rodó parta evitar otro ataque quedando a varios metros de el y semi hincada en el suelo

-no tiene idea…- miro fijamente al hombre y con un movimiento de muñeca este fue arrojado a la pared a causa de alguna fuerza no visible

-¡sin magia!- le grito el maestro quedando estampado contra la pared

-no me lo había informado…- respondió la chica ya con un par de Sais en las manos que había hecho flotar de la gaveta hacia ella

-debo ser más específico contigo Isabella-

-si debería… después de todos esto años…- agrego arrogante mientras colocaba su pie izquierdo adelante y el otro atrás, ambas armas justo frente a su cara con el espacio que daban los brazos arqueados hacia adentro, una clásica posición romana que la chica dominaba a la perfección, al igual a su arma favorita parecida a unos pequeños tridentes- seria una pena que no me conociera…- ahora fue ella la que se tiro contra el a fin de enfrentarlo frente a frente, así empezó una danza que era marcada por los chirriantes sonidos que provocaba la Katana y los Sais cuando se enfrentaban, ambos contrincantes eran mortalmente eficientes, con ataques precisos y defensas irrompibles… una verdadera demostración de una fuerza física y habilidad mental impensable… Isabella era rápida lo que compensaba su falta de masa muscular… el maestro era fuerte y resistente lo que compensaba su escasa velocidad

-vamos niña…- y jadeo al recibir una patada en el abdomen por el aire robado

-no soy una…- pero se vio interrumpida por el puño del hombre que se estrello contra su hombro resultado de lo único que pudo hacer para que no le diera en la cara, ambos contrincantes se separaron… jadeando y sudando a chorros por el exigente ejercicio

-¿acaso mi alumna ya ha liberado su tensión y esta dispuesta a la meditación?...-

-¡ni en sueños…!- grito ella volviendo a embestir con los Sais en mano, la espada choco contra ellos pero Isabella hizo un movimiento con las manos a manera que la espada quedo atorada entre los dos Sais que formaban una cruz… el maestro al ver que esa técnica no se la esperaba intento en vano jalar la Katana para liberarla, en ese momento Isabella giro su cuerpo haciendo que las Sais presionaran la Katana, de tal manera que la espada salio volando de las manos del maestro y se clavo en el suelo de madera a unos metros de su portador

-gane…- dijo la chica jadeando por el esfuerzo necesitado, con las Sais en el cuello del maestro

-aun te falta mucho…- fue todo lo que dijo antes de tirar una patada a la cara de la chica, esta al ver la velocidad y la fuerza del hombre y por estar en la incomoda posición en que el anterior ataque la había dejado solo pudo protegerse con los Sais para que formaran un escudo, pero la patada era lo suficiente mente fuerte como para mandarla a estrellarse contra la pared

-creo que es suficiente por hoy Isabella, guarda las armas…- y sin decir mas el hombre salio de la habitación mientras la chica dirigía algunas palabras antisonantes al hombre en voz baja, se levanto aun murmurándolas mientras recogía las Sais y sacaba la espada incrustada en el piso, camino hacia la gaveta y coloco la antigua espada en su repisa y los Sais junto a ella, cerro la gaveta y dirigió su grisácea mirada por la habitación, recordó su vergonzosa batalla en contra de su "querido" maestro, la cual infortunadamente para ella había terminado en la misma manera en que siempre terminaba aquellas peleas, con ella en el suelo y derrotada… podía vencer fácilmente a cualquier contrincante que le pusieran en frente, pero no conseguía derrota a su maestro, y esa seria la única manera en que la dejaran en paz…

-Isabella…- como estaba perdida en sus pensamientos salto de pronto al verse pillada

-Andrea…- dijo al ver a su primo entrar por la puerta del salón multiusos, el chico le sonrió mientras Isabella se acercaba a el, tenia el cabello largo y de color cobrizo, los mismos ojos azul-grisáceos de Isabella, sin embargo sus rasgos no eran muy parecidos, Andrea tenia una aire delicado, era pálido y algo flacucho, en cambio Bella irradiaba vida, tenia la piel tostada y el cuerpo vigoroso

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto la chica recogiendo de una esquina una toalla de color blanco, al igual que los pantalones anchos y el top blanco que usaba

-veo que has terminado… me gustaría comentarte algo… ¿té?- el chico se hizo a un lado dejando el paso hacia la puerta libre mostrando sus refinados modales

-sabes que tengo clases…- le dijo la chica consternada al ver la invitación tan formal que el chico le hacia

-no te preocupes…-ambos avanzaron hacia la puerta- sabes que nadie te dirá nada si estas conmigo…- Andrea le guiño el ojo de manera autosuficiente e Isabella ensombreció la mirada ante lo dicho, caminaron en silencio por la mansión Piamonte, varios sirvientes le hacían reverencias al joven, sin embargo varias miradas de solayo eran dirigidas a la chica, como odiaba esas miradas, eran una mezcla de miedo… lastima… y satisfacción, por que así los sirvientes comprobaban que había jaulas mas grandes que las suyas, siguieron caminado por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una habitación adornada magistralmente al estilo ingles… todo debido a la raíz inglesa que tenia su abuela… de hay que dos chicos italianos tomaran de pronto el té a las 5 de la tarde, Andrea prefería creerse ingles a italiano lo cual hería el orgullo de André Piamonte, su abuelo

-¿con limón o leche?- pregunto el chico antes de iniciar algún tipo de conversación o por lo menos revelar por que había interrumpido la agenda de su prima

-quiero agua…- replico la chica mientras de dejaba caer en el sillón cerca de la mesita con dos sillas de madera y con un cojín bordado a mano

-¿no me acompañas a la mesa?- dijo el chico extrañado al ver la actitud de su prima

-¿bromeas?, estoy toda sudada… y esta es la antesala favorita de la abuela… si me siento así me mata-

-bueno no hagas tanto drama, no puede ser tan suspicaz… -le comento despistadamente mientras meneaba la recién traída taza de te, la servidumbre en esa casa era como invisible por lo que en ningún momento la conversación entre los primos se vio interrumpida

-es la abuela…-fue toda la replica de la muchacha

-esta bien… es no es el tema…- el joven giro su cuerpo de manera que podía observar a su prima- ¿sabes…? algo muy curioso ha pasado mientras entrenabas, muy temprano un chico se apareció por acá…- Isabella apenas se inmuto, seguía bebiendo su vaso de agua con calma y arrogancia- te ha venido buscando… ¿como era que se llamaba…?- un pequeño sorbo de té interrumpió el despectivo tono de voz que Andrea estaba usando- ¡ha claro! Giannluca Perotti… es extraño pero su apellido no me suena…- la chica tampoco entendía el por que del nombre, ella no conocía a ningún Perotti-lo mas curioso… es que era muy parecido al mesero que tan amablemente se ofreció a mostrarte el baño ayer por la noche…- si hubiera seguido bebiendo agua lo mas seguro es que se hubiera ahogado, rápidas lagunas de recuerdos acudieron a su mente, entre ellos el recuerdo del fugaz beso que había compartido con el chico- creo prima que el tema podría serte de interés…-los ojos del joven parecían atravesarle el alma, tratando de adivinar hasta que punto aquel mesero había impresionado o alterado a Isabella- ¿o me equivoco?

-no seas tonto… yo no conozco a ningún Perotti, y mucho menos me acuerdo de un simple mesero- se levanto del sillón y dejo el vaso de cristal en la mesita, Andrea la observo mientras se iba por el pasillo bebiendo su té con un sonrisa llena de malicia en el rostro

_**:o:///////:o:**_

-¡pero yo la vi!, ¡Sakura despertó!- la paz de la oficina de Himura-san era interrumpida por los gritos que Tomoyo le daba al viejo que estaba sentado con una calma que solo los años ofrecen, el incidente en la planta de urgencias se había controlado al tratarse del pequeño incendio de un bote de basura, sin embargo toda la gente que custodiaba la puerta del cuarto 313 había corrido a la dicha planta para ayudar o evacuar pacientes, al final resulto que un amigo de la familia había ido a visitar a la señorita Kinomoto como había explicado Tomoyo y se había desmayado adentro de la habitación, y al tiempo la puerta quedo trabada… un perfecto accidente, pero aun había muchas cosas que no encajaban, precisamente por eso había dicho a Tomoyo que lo encontrara en su oficina, pero la chica había aparecido gritando acerca de un supuesto milagro

-Tomoyo…- intento hacerla razonar Himura, pero la chica seguía eufórica gritándole cosas que el simplemente no entendía

-¡Se lo juro, Sakura abrió los ojos!...-

-Tomoyo lo que estas diciendo es insulso, son las 11 de la noche, estas cansada, vete a casa a sido un día muy largo…-el mismo estaba agotadísimo

-Himura-san-la chica respiro he intento tranquilizarse, el recuerdo de los ojos verdes de su amiga se le clavaba a en el alma cada vez con mas intensidad, cuando decidió ayudara a Nakuru para sacar a Eriol de la habitación, ambas había oído un quejido, como una respiro ahogado… inmediatamente Tomoyo había corrido a lado de la cama de Sakura, dejando que el cuerpo de Eriol que ya no era bien sostenido por Nakuru se estrellara en el suelo, posiblemente el chico ingles iba a despertar con un tremendo golpe en la cabeza…-le digo la verdad, la puerta se abrió, entre, y Sakura estaba igual… pero entonces oí un ruido, me acerque a ella, se estaba moviendo, abrió los ojos… después de 2 años abrió los ojos, usted cree que yo podría haberme equivocado, ella abrió los ojos ¡yo lo vi!-la chica lo había explicado moviendo las manos en continuidad mientras relataba los hechos, el doctor la observaba escéptico… y Tomoyo lo sabia, nadie cree en los milagros si no los esta presenciando

-Tomoyo… tu viste las tomografías, la actividad cerebral de Sakura esta disminuyendo día a día, Sakura puede entrar en paro respiratorio en cualquier momento… tendríamos que conectarla a un respirador… pero ni Misaki ni Sonomi quieren eso para Sakura…-

-¡solo quiero que le den tiempo!-las lagrimas empezaban a caer del pálido rostro de aquella muñequita de porcelana- por favor…- disminuía la voz y se abrazo a si misma, las rodillas le temblaban mientras Himura la observaba planeando que hacer para convencerla de que Sakura no iba a despertar

-puedo repetir el estudio…- la chica se aclaro la voz y lo miro esperanzada, se acerco al escritorio y tomo las manos del respetado Doctor

-gracias…-

-deberías llamar a tu madre, o a tu abuelo…-

-lo haré… otra cosa, sabe en que cuarto internaron a mi amigo…-Eriol había sido atendido por un montón de enfermaras entusiasmadas por el extraño, lo ultimo que Tomoyo supo de el fue que lo llevarían a urgencias para revisarlo, y lo ultimo que vio de el fue a Nakuru cuidando celosamente de su amo, seguramente esta veía mas peligro en las enfermeras que en otra cosa

-esta en una camilla compartida en urgencias, le avisare a la enfermera en turno para que te deje pasar-

-no se preocupe, a estas alturas conozco a todo el personal del hospital- le respondió Tomoyo sonriéndole de manera cómplice

-aun así, no es normal que vallas a estas horas a urgencias, por lo general te quedas con Sakura-

-de nuevo muchas gracias Himura-san-

-no hay por que- con unas ultimas sonrisas corteses se despidieron, Himura la miro marcharse, era trágica la historia que rodeaba a la paciente de 313, pero era de alegrarse de que contara con una persona como Tomoyo

La cabeza le estaba matando… aunque lo paso por desapercibido cuando despertó en una cama de hospital, ¿Qué había pasado?, se sentía desorientado, y no estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación de no saber donde se tiene la cabeza, ni en esta vida ni en la otra

-¿amo Eriol…?- la vista se le aclaro y reconoció a su fiel guardiana parada a su lado, tenia las mejillas infladas y unas graciosas lagrimas de cocodrilo le recorrían las mismas

-Nakuru… ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-pues le he desobedecido…- dio un pequeño sollozo y se acerco a Eriol de una manera francamente infantil- pero es que ha sido culpa de Spinel, me ha presionado, yo no podía con eso…-otro sollozo y mas lagrimas de cocodrilo- usted estaba inconciente, no sabia que había hecho, no nos dijo que tenia pensado hacer, Tomoyo tardo mucho en aparecer y los guardias y la gente del hospital querían entrar, ¡estaba tan asustada!- se puso a llorar en voz baja mientras Eriol suspirando sabia de sobra lo voluble que podía ser su guardiana

-no te preocupes, estoy bien…- la chica alzo la cabeza y sonrió radiante sin rastro de lagrimas en el rostro, Eriol le sonrió de nuevo agradecido por la fresca personalidad de Ruby Moon, lo cual solía divertirle en la mayoría de las ocasiones

-por cierto, Spinel tuvo que hacer uso de sus habilidades…-de nuevo ese tono infantil y condescendiente se escuchaba de la chica- Tomoyo le pidió que creara un distracción, pero no se preocupe nadie le vio, solo que bueno…-

-¡buenas noches joven Hiragizawa!- salida de la nada una chica con pantalón y camiseta azul y bata blanca encima saludo a Eriol con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, seguida de ella venían dos enfermeras, ambas completamente sonrojadas- soy la Doctora Hinata Umi, puede llamarme Umi, ha llegado al hospital con un severo caso de agotamiento y es necesario que le realice un chequeo completo- la chica se acerco y con todo el descaro del mundo hizo a un lado a Nakuru la cual miraba pasmada el espectáculo

-muchas gracias Doctora pero me encuentro perfectamente…- empezó a decir el pelinegro al tiempo que intentaba pararse de la camilla, sin embargo Hinata lo empujo de nuevo contra ella y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa

-lo lamento pero es política del hospital- la mujer prácticamente estaba encima de Hiragizawa y este solo sonreía de una manera bastante enigmática

-le aseguro mi respetada Doctora que estoy en perfectas condiciones…-pero la doctora estaba mas ocupada usando su estetoscopio en el pecho del chico, el cual era fervientemente observado por las enfermeras y la doctora presente, no era que el chico fuera precisamente musculoso, pero lo tenia todo en el lugar adecuado, o por lo menos esos eran los pensamientos de las tres mujeres presentes, cuando la Doctora empezó por desabotonar los demás botones, debido que hasta el momento solo había desabrochado los tres primeros, Eriol le tomo la manos

-creo que es completamente innecesario que se tome tantas molestias…-le dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera

-pero queremos asegurarnos- no dejaba de insistir la Doctora, hasta que Nakuru volvió a hacer su aparición ya completamente recompuesta de la rápida e improvisada visita de las otras 3 mujeres

-¡mas bien lo que quiere usted es violar a mi primo!- dijo resuelta y jalando a la mujer para alejarla del chico, Eriol sonrió con sorna, Nakuru y el eran "primos" en cuestiones legales, medida que tuvo que tomar años atrás para entrar al país y mas tarde para inscribir a la chica al mismo instituto en el que estudiaba Kinomoto, al Nakuru gritar su acusación varias personas que pasaban por la planta miraron la situación, algunas avergonzadas, otras envidiosas de la suerte de las 4 mujeres que tenían a Eriol hay, y otras simplemente desinteresadas, sin embargo hubo una que miro la situación entre horrorizada e indignada

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo, venida obviamente del elevador, Tomoyo y poniéndose a la par de Nakuru

-nada… que la gente de este hospital es muy "dedicada" a su trabajo, y se interesa enormemente por sus pacientes- las dos enfermeras que habían acompañado a la Doctora Hinata había pasado del rojo al azul al ver quien les preguntaba, por todos era sabido que Tomoyo Daidouji era la bisnieta de Misaki Amamiya, uno de los mayores inversionistas del hospital

-mi querida Tomoyo, veo que los años te han favorecido enormemente- La chica por fin dio parte al joven en la camilla, la visión que le ofrecieron fue francamente renovadora, era difícil creer que el chico de 11 años que había conocido en tan peculiares circunstancias fuera ahora ese joven con la camisa medio desabotonada y el cabello revuelto el que se le presentaba

-Eriol… lo mismo digo- dijo sinceramente sorprendida, el chico le sonrió con ese gesto tan suyo y después se levanto de la camilla, ya sin la intervención de la Doctora la cual observaba la situación desde algo mas lejos después de darse cuenta que el chico era amigo de Tomoyo

-¿pero que tienes?, ¿Estas enfermo?- aunque la pregunta parecía sincera, Eriol pudo notar un gesto no tan peculiar en la voz de Tomoyo, era rencor… su mirada se ensombreció un momento al darse cuanta de lo lastimada que había salido al chica en la situación

-la doctora aquí presente dice que tengo un cuadro de agotamiento… si no me equivoco- la dicha mujer se sonrojo ante lo dicho y se atrevió a dar un paso, aun con la mirada asesina de Nakuru clavada en el cuello

-usted esta perfecto…- su sonrojo aumento al darse cuenta de las miles de posibles interpretaciones a sus palabras- quiero decir… esta bien… de salud- la sonrisa de Eriol aumento, así como la intensidad de la mirada de Nakuru contra Hinata, las enfermeras simplemente no sabían donde meterse y a Tomoyo empezaba a hacerle gracia la situación

-siendo así, me encantaría charlar contigo- el joven asintió y se volvió a abotonar la camisa, las enfermeras y la Doctora se retiraron maldiciendo su suerte y Nakuru seguía a su amo el cual seguía a Daidouji

-en realidad- Tomoyo se paro a mitad de la sala de urgencias, entre la camilla de Eriol y el elevador- me gustaría platicar contigo a solas si no es molestia…- Eriol se sorprendió de la falta de tacto de Tomoyo, siempre la había visto como una persona con muchísimo autocontrol, al parecer las cosas en Japón habían cambiado mas de lo que el imaginaba

-por supuesto que no…- intervino Nakuru al ver la falta de habla de su amo, desde que despertó había estado muy raro, como sin no pudiera sobreponerse a las situaciones que se le presentaban, la chica se acerco a Eriol y le dijo al oído- iré al hotel, Spinel ya se a quedado dormido y no creo que este cómodo mucho mas tiempo en mi bolsa, por la mañana supervisare la mudanza, por que supongo que nos quedamos ¿verdad amo?-

-así es…-respondió el ingles algo ido, minutos después Nakuru ya se retiraba y ellos se sentaban en la cafetería del hospital

-¿Cómo has estado Tomoyo?- Eriol parecía triste, y digo parecía por que a Tomoyo siempre le fue muy difícil saber con exactitud lo que le pasaba o lo que pensaba, pero estaba decidida, era momento de enfrentar la realidad y saber que había pasado con Sakura la noche del "accidente"

-bien…-dijo cortésmente para después agregar con sequedad- pero me gustaría ir al grano…- esto a Eriol no le sorprendió sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que dar explicaciones acerca de lo ocurrido con Sakura

-Tomoyo, la única que puede decirte lo que quieres saber es Sakura, yo solo puedo explicarte lo que hago aquí…- le dijo con total sinceridad, Tomoyo lo miro ofuscada por su actitud, ¿Qué Sakura se lo explicaría?, es que acaso ella iba a despertar en un momento cercano, ella nunca había perdido las esperanzas pero tampoco había tenido nunca a alguien que le dijera que Sakura despertaría con tanta seguridad

-tu has venido por algo… por que dudo mucho que desaparezcas de la faz de la tierra dos años y luego vengas ha hacer una visita social a tu amiga en coma- la crueldad en la palabras de Tomoyo eran fácilmente percibidas, Eriol la entendía ella estaba sufriendo mucho, por otro lado a la chica poco le importaba perder la compostura por quien sabe que vez en el día

-he venido para ayudarla…-

-¡pudiste haberlo hecho hace 2 años!- alzo la voz sin importarle las consecuencias, afortunadamente la cafetería estaba desierta y ella necesitaba sacar todos lo reclamos que tenia para el y para Li guardados en el alma desde hacia dos años – ¡pudiste haber ayudado a Sakura hace mucho tiempo!, ¡¿si lo vienes a hacer ahora por que no hace dos años?!, ¡¿Por qué esperaste tanto?!-

-hacia dos años no tenia el poder suficiente para hacerlo… ahora lo tengo- el rostro del joven se había puesto serio en un instante, Tomoyo de pronto ya no sintió todo ese rencor hacia el, solo la invadió una profunda lastima por la Reencarnación del mago Clow- he venido a ayudar a Sakura, necesito estar con ella, necesito saber si lo que hice funciono…- de pronto recordado el incidente de hacia poco Tomoyo se levanto con una mezcla muy rara de emociones, excitación, alegría y miedo

-¡Sakura abrió los ojos!- Eriol la miro sorprendido y la chica continuo eufórica- ¡los abrió!, Nakuru y yo estábamos sacándote de la habitación cuando oímos un ruido, yo te solté y tu caíste al suelo- brevemente Eriol se llevo la mano al golpe que tenia en la frente…- me acerque a su cama y ella abrió los ojos, me miro como confundida y luego los volvió a cerrar- la chica quería llorar nuevamente, ¿acaso era posible que Sakura despertara?

-necesito ver a Sakura…- el chico mientras tanto trataba de repasar en su mente lo que había pasado, no recordaba gran cosa, solo tenia la sensación de que viendo a Sakura las cosas se le aclararían, no había querido alarmar a Nakuru, pero no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en la habitación de la castaña, recordaba haber llegado al hospital y recordaba la impresión de ver a Sakura en ese estado, también recordaba con que intensiones había vuelto a Japón, pero no podía recordar si había hecho las cosas bien, lo ultimo que sabia era que había despertado en una camilla del hospital y que a partir de hay tenia una sensación de perdida que no le abandonaba

-vamos a su habitación…- con las manos templándole Tomoyo tomo su bolsa y Eriol le dejo el paso hacia el elevador, ambos iban nerviosos y agitados dentro de el, cada uno pensando el lo acontecido en esos 2 años, ninguno de los dos parecían si mismos en ese instante, estaban confundidos, con miedo, sin saber que les prepararía el futuro, y todo parecía depender de la persona que estaba postrada en el cuarto 313, Tomoyo perdía los estribos cada tres minutos, Eriol no sabia que tenia preparado el futuro

-si te soy sincera… había veces en que deseaba que Sakura muriera…- el chico se sobresalto por la repentina conversación que venia… miro a Tomoyo con delicadeza, seguramente la chica necesitaba desahogarse- he venido sin faltar un solo día a este hospital por 2 años, me hice amiga de las enfermeras y los doctores , de la recepcionista, incluso salí por un tiempo con Sasame, el enfermero del piso de Sakura, pero siempre que entraba tenia que mirara la puerta antes que a ella para despedirme de todos mis deseos egoísta y llevarle buenas vibras…- todo lo dijo con cierto deje de burla, riéndose de su propia ingenuidad- supuse que si creía en ella, todo lo que yo deseaba, todo el cariño que le tenia, harían que ella despertara, ¡pero cada día me marchaba del hospital con la misma sensación, que lo mejor seria que me rindiera!-

-Tomoyo…- la veía enfrente de el, frágil, voluble, temblando de tristeza y rabia, esos dos años la habían cambiando, la habían hecho mas realista, la habían hecho madurar de golpe a pesar de que siempre había sido una persona muy sensata

-¡se que es una tontería que me sienta así! ¡Pero tenia que sacar esto!- con delicadeza Eriol le extendió su pañuelo, era lo único que podía hacer, puesto que ponerse a consolarla seria una acto de hipocresía por que el mismo entendía y pasaba por lo que ella, no podía consolarla por que no lo haría de corazón, y cada vez mas crecía dentro de el una sensación de desamparo que no podía controlar, le sudaban las manos y el camino del bendito elevador se le hizo eterno, estaba ansioso, no sabia por que , no sabia de que, solo tenia esa sensación de que al ver a Sakura todo se aclararía, y al tiempo tenia la sensación de que Sakura y el, todos lo involucrados nunca serian los mismos

-sabes, creo que todo será como antes, tal vez cuando despierte… Sakura y nosotros seremos los mismos- dijo Tomoyo, pero ambos sabían que eso seria imposible

_**:o:///////:o:**_

-¡se puede saber que paso aquí!- Kero volaba en su forma falsa frente a la ventana de lo que hace 2 años era su casa, efectivamente era la misma casa, con su fachada amarilla y el pequeño jardín en la parte delantera, pero el cuarto de su ama estaba pintado de azul, no del amarillo de la misma casa, el escritorio de la chica tenia una computadora portátil, y ya no había un montón de peluches sentados en el alfeizar de la ventana, los closet no eran blancos si no color caoba, y en definitiva el muchachito acostado en la cama no era Sakura, si no un mocoso, como el prefería llamarlo, de cabello rubios que roncaba como lavadora con piedras dentro

-Sakura ya no vive aquí- dijo Yue como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, Kero lo miro exasperado, todo el camino el ángel había estado callado, negándose a compartir sus sospechas con su hermano el guardián del sol, esto estaba empezando a molestar a Kerberus ya que para el la situación era bastante desesperante

-podrías decir algo… no sabemos donde esta Sakurita… ¡ni siquiera sentimos su presencia!...-pero por mas gritos e intentos que daba Kero, Yue seguía analizando la situación en la que se encontraban con la nada en su rostro, el ángel estaba situado en el árbol que se encontraba frente a la ventana de Sakura y a su lado flotaba Kero en su identidad falsa, ambos observaban la situación en la que se encontraban, habían despertado en una bodega que estaba en Tokio y volaron hasta el distrito de Tomoeda hacia la casa de Sakura, no recordaban muchos detalles, pero era mas que obvio que ellos y las cartas habían sido sellados, eso solo podía pasar en dos casos, la primera que Sakura los hubiera sellado a voluntad propia y la segunda que Sakura hubiera muerto… preferían no pensar en la segunda

-Kerberus... ¿te sientes diferente?-

-¿diferente?...- le contesto la pregunta extrañado

-¿notas algo inusual?, ¿no ves tus alas mas grandes?- el pequeño las observo contraído, el veía sus alas del mismo tamaño

-la verdad que no…-

-me refiero a tu verdadera apariencia Kerberus…- le dijo Yue con algo de hastió en su voz, Kero le lanzo una mirada no muy de amigos y recupero su forma original, el majestuoso león alado apareció frente a el, si había algo diferente… el aura de Kero, era mas fuerte, mas recio… imponía poder, las alas no eran la única diferencia, la armadura que Kero usaba ya no existía y ahora las joyas de color escarlata que antes usaba en la armadura estaban incrustadas en su pecho y en su frente, el arete que adornaba la oreja del guardián seguía hay, ahora tenia brazaletes de plata en las 4 patas, con extraños símbolos grabados en ellas y una gran joya igual a las demás incrustada en ellas, las garras eran de un mayor tamaño y dos anillos de palta estaba en su cola… Kero se sentía diferente, más liviano pero al mismo tiempo más fuerte

-¿lo ves?- ahora observo con detenimiento a Yue, el también parecía verse mas cambiado, sus ropas ahora eran totalmente blancas, sin embargo sus pies estaban totalmente descubiertos al igual que sus manos, las ropas parecían mas holgadas y sus largos cabellos plateados estaban mas brillantes, las joyas en sus ropas habían desaparecido, ahora cuatro pequeños diamantes en forma de rombo estaba incrustados en el dorso de sus manos y pies, Kero observaba confundido el repentino cambio, los mismo brazaletes con los mismos símbolos estaba en las muñecas de Yue, por encima de sus ropas, la única diferencia es que la joya era un diamante y no una escarlata como en la de Kerberus

-¿pero que ha pasado?...- Yue no le respondió se limito a mirar la casa frente a ellos y después voló hacia el cielo, Kero sin mas remedio lo siguió, al llegar a su altura se dio cuenta que la cuidad abajo no era más que miles de puntos de luz que apenas se notaban

-nunca habíamos volado tan alto…- comento Kero sorprendido por su renovada resistencia, no le costaba respirar y tampoco se sentía mareado por la falta de presión, era una sensación extraña, una hormigueo por todo el cuerpo

-peleemos…- dijo Yue viéndolo seriamente y sacando de su mano izquierda tres cristales, los brazaletes brillaron al momento de hacerlo

-pero estas loco… ¡tenemos que buscar a Sakura!- le reprocho el guardián del sol

-quiero comprobar algo…- sin piedad lanzo los cristales a Kero que los esquivo malhumorado, Yue siguió enviándole cristales sin contemplación alguna mientras Kero los esquivaba magistralmente en medio de la oscuridad de la media noche… hasta que se harto de ser atacado, con nada de delicadeza abrió sus fauces y emitió un poderoso rayo de color dorado, al tiempo sus cuatro brazaletes también brillaron, el cual fue esquivado por Yue que al parecer no se esperaba eso, sorprendido por el nuevo poder adquirido prosiguió a hacer lo que su instinto y ese hormigueo en el cuerpo le decía, y al parecer Yue pensó lo mismo, por que cuando Kero lazo en segundo rayo Yue creo un escudo frente suyo, poder que no tenia hasta ese entonces

-ahora si te sientes diferente…- siguió provocando a Kero el ángel con un dejo de burla en la voz, la bestia del sello no se dejo y trato de embestir al ángel, pero este lo esquivo rápidamente, siguieron probando fuerzas, sin embargo no descubrieron ningún nuevo poder, finalmente Yue puso fin al combate y bajaron de nuevo al árbol donde estaban

-¿Qué crees que aya pasado?-

-podemos preguntar- le informo Yue para después bajar del árbol, ya en el suelo y frente a la casa de Sakura, el ángel tomo su falsa identidad, trayendo a la vida a Yukito Tsukishiro, Kero también adopto su forma falsa y con su voz chillona le pregunto al joven que tenia enfrente

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto sin embargo se sorprendió al ver a la falsa identidad de Yue derramando silenciosas lagrimas

-¿pero que te pasa conejo de nieve?- el joven no le contesto solo siguió llorando en silencio parado frente a la antigua casa de su ama

-creo que quiere que le pregunte a la familia que vive hay sobre Sakura-chan…- dijo Yukito después de un rato ya sin lagrimas en el rostro, Kero supo al instante que el chico lo vio a lo ojos por que lloraba, ahora que recordaba antes de ser sellados ambos presenciaron las muertes de Fujitaka y Touya Kinomoto, puede que Yue no demostrara sus sentimientos, pero Yukito parecía ser otra entidad a parte, sin decir nada Yukito avanzo hacia la puerta de aquella casa, la falsa apariencia de Yue no había cambiado en nada, seguía con esa mirada dulzona en sus ojos ámbares, el cabello grisáceo y esa sonrisa amable que tanto recordaba a Clow y a Fujitaka

-lo mejor será que te ocultes- le dijo Yukito ya con la sonrisa recuperada, Kero se fue detrás de unos arbustos de una casa vecina mientras Yukito tocaba el timbre, espero unos momentos y volvió a tocar ya que nadie le contestaba, hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre corpulento de rubios cabellos con un bate en la mano

-¿pero que haces a estas horas molestando muchacho?- dejo el bate en el suelo al ver al chico que parecida no suponer ningún peligro, Yukito le sonrió apenado y dirigió una leve inclinación

-lamento molestarlo… ¿pero me podría informar que ha pasado con los dueños de esta casa?-

-pero muchacho mira que hora es…- dijo el hombre apunto de cerrar la puerta con un bufido cansado

-lo se, pero es urgente que encuentre a la familia que antes vivía aquí… estoy buscando a Sakura Kinomoto… ¿la conoce?- el hombre se quedo parado en la puerta, estaba cansado, tenia que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar y seguramente su mujer le reprocharía estar platicando con desconocidos, pero el joven al parecer no sabia nada de la situación de la señorita Kinomoto

-entre…- finalmente le dio el paso a Yukito, la casa estaba muy cambiada por dentro, las paredes eran blancas y no amarillas la sala era diferente, todo era diferente… - ¿quiere algo de tomar?

-realmente no quisiera incomodar…- se sentía un poco incomodo de estar en esa casa- solo deseo encontrar a Sakura Kinomoto, mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro…- le extendió la mano y el hombre se la estrecho vigorosamente… le recordaba a un oso

-esta casa no es mía, mi nombre es Jeremya Ivanovh, vengo de Alemania a pasar una temporada en Japón mientras hago negocios con el señor Misaki Amamiya…- Yukito se sorprendió de escuchar el apellido de soltera de la madre de Touya, seguramente ese era el bisabuelo de los hermanos Kinomoto- me han rentado esta casa lo que dure mi estadía, pero antes de comentarte nada me gustaría saber tu relación con la señorita Kinomoto, ya que lo que te voy a contar es un asunto familiar…-

-soy amigo de la familia, me fui de viaje por dos años y no se nada de ellos…-

-eso coincide con el accidente…-

-¿accidente?...-

-lamento que te enteres de esta forma, pero la familia Kinomoto murió en una accidente automovilístico…- el tiempo pareció haberse detenido, Yukito sintió que su otro yo esta al igual de impactado que el, ¿Sakura estaba muerta?- afortunadamente, si es que se puede decir así, la señorita Kinomoto sobrevivió al accidente, pero entro en coma, lleva internada en un hospital privado al centro de la ciudad dos años…- Yukito trato de razonar la información, era por eso que habían sido sellados, dentro suyo Yue le hacia un montón de preguntas, el no sabia lo que el coma significaba

-¿te encuentras bien muchacho?-

-si… ¿podría darme la dirección de Hospital?-

-por supuesto yo mismo fui hace una semana para llevarle un ramo de flores a la señorita- el hombre se movió con toda la destreza que su pesado cuerpo le permitía y le extendió un papel que estaba arrugado en un cajón de la mesita de sala que tenia por hay

-hay esta la dirección y el numero del cuarto, pero te aconsejo que vayas mañana, ahora es media noche y dudo que te dejen entrar, ¿tienes donde quedarte chico?-

-si… no se preocupe- Yukito salio de la casa consternado, lo mejor seria irse al hospital inmediatamente

_**:o:///////:o:**_

Llevaban cerca de media hora en silencio… Tomoyo se sentó en un sillón de la habitación, perdida totalmente en sus pensamientos, Eriol en cambio había utilizado la silla que siempre tomaba la chica para sentarse a un lado de Sakura, la castaña seguía en el mismo estado, parecía como dormida… al ingles le empezaba a ganar la desesperación ¡¿Cómo era posible que el mismo no se acordara de lo que había hecho?!... dos años había pasado viajando por el mundo en busca de una solución… dos años había pasado intentando despertar a Sakura… al fin logro encontrar un método, al fin había logrado que su alma descansara y poder pagar esa deuda tan grande que tenia con ella, ¡pero no había funcionado!...

-Eriol…- el joven miro a Tomoyo igual de perdido que ella, la chica tenía rastros de lágrimas en la cara y unas enormes bolsas negras debajo de sus amatistas

-será mejor que te vayas a descansar…-

-quiero estar aquí…-

-Tomoyo, posiblemente tarde un poco en despertar…- no quería arruinarle las esperanzas, ¿como podría decirle que ni si quiera sabia si había logrado el hechizo…? Debió haberle preguntado a Nakuru, ¿Qué le pasaba?, de pronto una pequeña luz se ilumino en el fondo de sus recuerdos, ¡¡las cartas!!

-las cartas…-

-¿disculpa?- la chica se enderezo para poder oírle la conversación, ambos estaban cansados, pero repentinamente el rostro de Eriol pareció haber cobrado vida

-Tomoyo, ¿Dónde están las cartas?-

-en la bodega de la familia… en el centro… pero no entiendo…-

-las cartas fueron selladas cuando Sakura callo en coma, si el hechizo funciono, las cartas debieron haber despertado, al igual que los guardianes…- parecía estar hablando solo, cosa que empezaba a desesperar a Tomoyo

-no quiero ser grosera, pero podrías explicarme que paso esa noche… ¿Por qué Sakura esta en coma?, ¿Cómo murieron Touya y el señor Kinomoto?... Eriol he esperado 2 años por una explicación, no me creo que fuera un accidente, así como no me creo que casualmente tu y Li estaban por hay… por favor dime la verdad ¿de que hechizo estas hablando?... me tiene cansada esta situación…- se tomo la cabeza con las manos ya harta de la incertidumbre

-lo lamento…-

-¡no quiero tus disculpas! ¡Solo quiero saber que paso con mi mejor amiga!- se levando y enfrento al ingles cara a cara

-Sakura había salido a cenar con su familia a la ciudad…-

-eso ya lo se, habían nombrado a su padre Decano de la Universidad…-

-venían de camino por la carretera… no se lo que paso al principio, eso solo lo sabe Sakura, cuando yo llegue Li ya estaba hay, el hermano y el padre de Sakura ya había muerto… -

-¿como?-

-los atacaron… aun después de dos años no se a quien nos enfrentamos esa noche…-

-¡¿pero el donde esta?!, ¡¿Dónde esta el responsable de esto?!- señalo a Sakura desesperada, Eriol se levanto y la tomo de los hombros

-¡no lo se!, ¡llevo dos años buscando a ese maldito y no lo se!...- ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían alzado la voz, Tomoyo se soltó del amarre de Eriol y se hizo aun lado separándose de el… tomo aire para reponer fuerzas y se dedico a ver la luna nueva que se podía observar desde la ventana del cuarto de Sakura, aunque aquella luna solo fuera un pequeño haz de luz, como una sombra grisácea en el firmamento

-¿Por qué los querían atacar?...-

-querían matar a Sakura… los tres peleamos contra el, pero Sakura callo en la trampa que el le puso… la hechizo, sello sus poderes, sin embargo ella se arriesgo a usarlos… y lo derroto-

-¿Sakura mato a ese hombre?...-

-no lo se, todo fue muy confuso, Li y yo estábamos heridos y no pudimos ayudar a Sakura, aquel hombre nos iba a matar… y Sakura nos salvo- ya no podía con la vergüenza, Sakura le había salvado la vida… por segunda vez… y el a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía ayudarla… se quedaron en silencio, Eriol viendo la espalda de Tomoyo y ella perdida en la luna nueva

-¿Cuál es el hechizo?...- dijo después de un rato, Eriol entorno los ojos…

-tengo que… ¿Qué pasa?...- se interrumpió por le grito ahogado de Tomoyo que se hecho para atrás alejándose de la ventana, la chica señalo la ventana temblando, Eriol se asomo y casi pierde su propio equilibrio, volando hacia ellos venían los guardianes de Sakura…

-¿estas seguro que es por aquí?- Yue miro a Kerberus con un no muy disimulado repudio, era la quinta vez que Kero le preguntaba los mismo

-Yukito dijo que era en ese edificio…-

-pero Sakura puede estar en cualquier lado del edificio… además ¿Qué es "estado de coma"?- pegunto el peluche sumamente confundido

-Yukito dijo que era como estar dormido…-

-"Yukito dijo" "Yukito dijo"… ¿que no dijo donde estaría Sakura…?-

-te he dicho que en ese edificio…- de pronto los dos se callaron, las joyas incrustadas en los brazaletes que llevaban empezaron a brillar y sintieron de golpe una presencia que ya conocían

-es la Reencarnación de Clow… el mocoso ingles- dijo Kero con sus simples motes (apodos) distintivos

-viene de esa ventana…- se dirigieron directamente para allá, entre mas se acercaba mas podían ver la figura de la reencarnación de Clow esperándolos ya con la ventana de la habitación abierta, afortunadamente esta era lo suficientemente espaciosa para que entraran, cuando los guardianes entraron lo primero que Kero sintió fue un opresivo abrazo que lo tomaba del cuello, antes de poderse dar cuenta una morocha lo tenia abrazado mientras ella se hincaba en le suelo y llenaba de lagrimas su pelaje color oro

-¿Tomoyo?-le dijo cuando reconoció a la chica, con esto los sollozos aumentaron de intensidad mientras el guardián pasaba su pata por la espalda de la chica y le daba unas palmaditas, está no dejaba de balbucear cosas como "regresaron" o "ahora todo estará bien" y francamente Kero no entendía nada, en lo que esto pasaba Yue se encargo de observar a Eriol por tiempo indefinido, practicante lo destrozaba con la mirada, posiblemente, como pensaba Eriol, el guardián lo culpaba de la situación

-Yue…- le dijo con su típica sonrisa intentando establecer contacto con el guardián, este no le daba respuesta, simplemente lo seguía observando, Eriol noto que estaba diferente, así como Kerberus al cual le estaba empezando a incomodar la situación en que lo tenia Tomoyo, el guardián de la luna guardo sus alas al tiempo que Kero, Tomoyo se soltó del cuello del guardia del sol y este vio a Eriol

-Clow… debía suponer que tenias algo que ver con esto- Eriol solo le regreso su sonrisa y se hizo a un lado, los guardianes observaron a su ama, Kero fue a su lado inmediatamente sin embargo Yue se quedo observándola desde la distancia

-Sakurita…- Tomoyo volvió a derramar mas lagrimas al ver como Kero acariciaba el rostro de Sakura con su hocico, nunca había visto al guardián tan triste

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto el guardián de la luna, Eriol lo miro renuente

-¿que tanto recuerdas?- le pregunto

-la batalla…- se quedo callado un rato y incluso podría decirse que el también se puso triste- y la muerte de los familiares de Sakura…- para cambiar de tema Eriol hablo inmediatamente

-aquel hombre sello la magia de Sakura, por eso ustedes y las cartas desaparecieron… no se como paso, se supone que Sakura no podría usar magia, pero nos salvo, en el momento en que nos iba a acabar Sakura nos salvo a Li y a mi…-

_**Flash Back**_

_En lugar estaba desolado, la carretera estaba desecha y lo que antes había sido el automóvil de la familia Kinomoto yacía en el fondo de un barranco, después de las horas de constante lucha, Eriol y Syaoran ya no podían más, el primero por que había usado toda la energía que le quedaba para proteger a sus guardianes, y el segundo por que llevaba más tiempo peleando y protegía constantemente a la chica que yacía inconciente a su costado después del hechizo que aquel hombre totalmente cubierto por sombras le había lanzado_

_-¡dinos quien eres!- le hacia frente con las pocas energías que le quedaban el heredero del Clan Li, sin embargo como el curso de toda la noche el extraño no dijo nada, simplemente los seguía atacando con hechizos que salían de sus manos como si fueran otras extremidades de su cuerpo, toda la noche luchando y no habían podido hacerle ni un rasguño_

_-¡debemos irnos!- le dijo Eriol a Li mientras cargaba aun herido Spinel en su falsa apariencia, Kero y Yue habían desaparecido después de que Sakura había quedado inconciente, al principio se habían temido lo peor, pero se tranquilizaron al sentir pulso y respiración en el cuerpo de Sakura, solo estaba inconciente _

_-no me voy de aquí hasta que este maldito no me diga que le hizo a Sakura- de nueva cuenta Li se lanzo contra el enemigo, este lo enfrento cuerpo a cuerpo con una astilla de cristal simulando una espada y que utilizaba para enfrentarse a la de Syoran, Eriol llego hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Sakura, tenia las ropas sucias y rotas al igual que el, varios golpes en los brazos y una fea pero no tan profunda herida en la pierna derecha, aunque esta le preocupaba pues había sido hecha con algún hechizo, trato de reanimarla sin embargo la chica estaba como muerta_

_-¡Li, Sakura necesita ir aun hospital!- sin embargo el otro peleaba como enloquecido con el desconocido hechicero, Eriol coloco a Nakuru junto a Sakura y después a Spinel, no esta seguro de lograrlo puesto que había utilizado casi todas sus energías anteriormente, pero si pudiera lograr teletransportar a Sakura aun lugar seguro…_

_-¡Eriol!- el ingles volteo muy tarde y el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho lanzándolo lejos de donde estaban sus guardianes y Sakura, Li intento ir en su ayuda, pero el hechicero lo sostuvo del cuello y después lo arrojo a la misma dirección, ambos chicos estaban muy cerca del otro pero demasiado lastimados para ayudarse, el hombre por lo que podían suponer, se acerco a ellos y se quedo a pocos pasos de donde estaban tirados, empezó a recitar palabras que los chicos no entendían, pero sabían que significaban su fin_

_-Detente…- tanto Li como Eriol vieron como Sakura se levantaba de manera dolorosa para ella, su cuerpo estaba muy cansado y la chica sentía que le fallaba la vista y la respiración- por favor… ya basta…-_

_-Sakura…- oyó Eriol decir a Syaoran y el mismo intento levantarse con más animo, si aquel hombre no había matado a Sakura antes seguramente lo lograría estando los tres en ese estado_

_-no los mates por favor…- la chica lloraba, la muerte de sus seres queridos aun estaba fresca en su memoria, no podía ver a Yue ni a Kero, por lo que aquel hombre debió haberlos matado también… estaba sola, sin darse cuenta la sombra se acercaba ahora a ella, cuando alzo la vista esta estaba solo aun paso de ella, dispuesta a matarla, la sombra alzo el brazo hacia el pecho de la chica y una luz negra empezó a brotar de ella, si Sakura no se movía seria su fin…_

_-¡¡DEJALA!!- Li se había levantado y corría en dirección al hechicero, este se volteo pero cuándo lo hizo la antigua espada de Syaoran ya estaba encajada en su pecho_

_-lo logro…- susurro Eriol mientras el también lograba levantarse, la sombra no emitió ruido alguno, por lo menos ahora sabían que podían matarlo, a juzgar por el liquido carmesí que escurría por la espada de Syoran, este saco su arma del pecho de su enemigo, pero al instante que lo hizo la sombra lo lanzo contra Eriol dejándolo inconciente_

_-¡¡SYORAN!!-grito la chica horrorizada mientras corría en su dirección, la sombra parecía reponerse del ataque pero no se movía, Eriol sostuvo el cuerpo de su amigo y lo dejo con cuidado en el suelo, Sakura se arrodillo para ver la condición de su novio_

_-esta inconciente, pero se pondrá bien, Sakura necesitamos salir de aquí…- la chica lo miro fijamente y Eriol sintió todo el peso de su mirada, con lentitud la chica se levanto y miro fijamente a la sombra que estaba herida pero viva_

_-no se por que desea tanto matarme…- dijo con la voz perdida, Eriol se asusto ante lo vació que sonaban sus palabras_

_-Sakura… si lo distraemos… tendremos una oportunidad para salvarnos- insitito Eriol tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero la chica parecía sacar sus propias conclusiones_

_-una vez Kero me dijo que si un hechicero usa todo su poder seguramente moriría, por que ese poder también viene de su energía vital…- hablaba mirando a la sombra fijamente, lo que antes había sido desesperanza ahora era determinación grabada en sus ojos, volteo a ver a Eriol y le sonrió de una manera que el chico jamás olvidaría_

_-yo le distraeré…- eso fue lo ultimo que supo de ella antes que una luz blanca lo segara_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Cuando despertó todo lo que vio fue el cuerpo de Sakura en medio del campo de batalla, no había quedado ni rastro del que los había atacado, desesperado busco el pulso de la chica y lo encontró… muy débil pero estaba viva, llamo a un ambulancia y el mismo se encargo de que todo pareciera un accidente automovilístico, cuando los cuerpos de Touya y el Señor Kinomoto eran llevados llamo a Tomoyo y le informo que estaba en el hospital, seguramente ella llegaría al tiempo que ellos, Nakuru y Spinel habían reaccionado y Spinel se oculto en lo que Eriol y Nakuru eran revisados por los paramédico, Eriol se encargo de que no quedara duda alguna que había sido una accidente automovilístico lo que había sucedido esa noche, cuando llego al hospital le toco escuchar como un doctor les decía a Tomoyo y a su familia que Sakura estaba en coma y cuando la morocha lo vio le dio la misma explicación que había usado con los paramédicos, que Li y el iban en la misma carretera y por casualidad habían chocado en el mismo accidente… nunca antes había usado esa palabra

-Eriol…- la voz de Tomoyo lo saco de sus pensamientos Kero había adoptado su falsa identidad y se había quedado dormido a lado de Sakura, Yue miraba al mago esperando una explicación

-Sakura fue victima de un hechizo esa noche…- le empezó a relatar Eriol – aquel hombre sello su magia, pero Sakura aun así la utilizo quedando en coma… su cuerpo se protegió de esta manera para evitar morir, pero Sakura se esta cansado, es por eso que regrese…-

-¿sabes como romper el sello?- le pregunto Yue

-no…- se pensó si realmente seria bueno narrarle a Yue lo que había planeado hacer… posiblemente no le agradaría la idea y el no sabia a ciencia cierta si lo había logrado, el hecho que Kero y Yue estuvieran hay era un gran avance, pero Sakura no despertaba

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Clow?, respóndeme…- Eriol intento acordarse pero no podía, era como una laguna…

-será mejor que dejemos esta platica para mañana, todos estamos exhaustos…- Tomoyo tomo su bolso y quiso despertar a Kero, pero una luz dorada empezó a emanar del cuerpo de Sakura

-¿pero que pasa?- Yue y Eriol se quisieron acercar pero la luz era muy brillante y tuvieron que cubrirse lo ojos, Kero en su falsa forma salio volando y fue atrapado en el aire por Tomoyo, al tiempo que objetos en la habitación volaban por el lugar, la energía se siguió concentrando y Tomoyo emitió un chillido cuando el vidrio de la ventana estallo, la chica tenia al pobre peluche que estaba todo mareado y tenia los ojos hecho un remolino

-¡Sakura!- Eriol llego hasta ella luchado contra la potente energía que se liberaba del cuerpo de Sakura, la tomo de la mano y fue cuando todo se volvió negro para el

_Miles de imágenes cruzaba su cabeza, pasados de personas que el no conocía, gente con una sonrisa, con los ojos esmeraldas, después llegaron los recuerdos de Sakura, vio toda su vida como en una película e incluso vio la suya después de la de Sakura, una calida sensación lo invadió y pudo oír una dulce voz _

-_el pacto esta hecho…-_

Se sintió mareado, como si lo hubieran regresado de golpe a la tierra, estaba acostado a lado de Sakura, vio por la ventana rota y pudo ver como el amanecer rayaba el cielo, Tomoyo, Kero y Yue estaban inconscientes en el suelo de la habitación, se levanto al ver en lo comprometido de su posición con Sakura, sentía el cuerpo adormecido pero extrañamente se sentía de maravilla, miro a Sakura y una extraña calidez le invadió, le acaricio el rostro y fue entonces cuando sucedió

Sakura abrió los ojos…

_**:o:///////:o:**_

El vivía en un tranquilo barrio italiano, su departamento contaba apenas con el espacio necesario para un sola persona y la mayor parte de el era ocupado por libros botados por todas partes, justamente se encontraba leyendo uno a la luz de la lámpara que tenia en la mesilla de noche, hubiera acabado el ultimo capitulo de Cien años de Soledad de Gabriel García Márquez, pero estrepitosos golpes le interrumpieron la concentración, al principio pensó que venían de la puerta de su vecino que siempre tenia visitas hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que los ruidos provenían de su propia puerta, se levanto extrañadísimo y camino, aunque no mucho en realidad debido a la corta distancia del dormitorio a la puerta principal, hacia la puerta

-¿Quién?...- se detuvo a ver si le contestaban, sin embargo la persona que tocaba parecía ser muda puesto que nadie le respondió

-si no me dice quien es no voy a abrir la puerta…- espero otro momento y después decidió volver a la cama, pero que perdida de tiempo

-soy Isabella…- el solo nombre le congelo la sangre y lo detuvo en seco, casi sin creerlo y pensando que ya estaba alucinando Luca abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la misma chica que había besado hacia más de 24 horas, los mismos ojos de color indefinido, los mismos bucles rebeldes escapando a la liga que quería retenerlos, la misma boca color cereza

-¿que haces aquí?- le pregunto cuando salio de su asombro

-eso mismo podría preguntarte yo… ¿Qué fuiste a hacer a mi casa esta mañana?- le dijo la chica con mirada determinada y cruzando los brazos

-dirás la mañana de ayer por que por si no lo has notado bonita ya va a amanecer…- la chica frunció su ceño al ver con que facilidad ese hombre lograba molestarla, llevaba ropa deportiva color negra y el chico frente a ella una playera blanca muy gastada y unos pantalones de mezclilla igual de rotos y viejos, al ver las condiciones de esta inusual visita Luca temió que la suya le hubiera ocasionado problemas a Isabella

-pasa…- le dijo al fin, la chica miro desconfiada el interior del departamento que se veía a espaldas del chico, pero necesitaba hablar con el por lo que no le quedo de otra

-¿quieres algo de tomar bonita?-

-te he dicho que mi nombre es Isabella…- el chico solo sonrió y vio como la joven se sentaba en su cama, el departamento era de una sola habitación

-¿de que te sonríes…?- le dijo molesta al ver que esa boba pero encantadora sonrisa no salía de los labios del chico, se reprimió mentalmente el "encantadora"

-la ultima vez que dijiste esa frase terminamos besándonos…- le comento como si nada el italiano, la joven enrojeció hasta el cuero cabelludo y se paro indignada

-si vas a burlarte de mí mejor me voy…-

-a no bonita usted no se vas hasta decirme que hace en mi casa a estas horas y como es que me encontró…- le dijo reteniéndola con firmeza pero delicadeza el antebrazo al ver que la chica pretendía marcharse

-vine a advertirte que no me busques, es peligroso si lo haces…- le contesto algo nerviosa por la cercanía del chico pero determinada a terminar la relación entre ellos, si es que se podía llamarse así

-¿Por qué?... es que acaso no estoy a tu altura- los ojos de el se entornaron buscando una respuesta

-no sabes que puede pasar si te ven conmigo… ¡y ya suéltame!- la chica intento soltarse pero por mas que ella renegaba Luca mas se acercaba a ella- ¡además ni siquiera me conoces! ¡Ni yo a ti! ¡No sabes nada de mi!- ella luchaba en contra de sus propios deseos, es que simplemente la gente no se enamora de un día para otro, ¡ella no creía en el amor a primera vista! ¡Por mucho que no dejara de pensar en aquel mesero!

-quizás no se nada de ti… ni tu de mi, pero con lo que se me basta…- la tomo de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, la chica al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo dejo de resistirse, quizás había sido una muy mala idea ir a su departamento, dirección que había conseguido con el dueño del catering que había servido en la pasada fiesta

-¿y que es lo que sabes?- le pregunto con voz queda mientras sentía que sus labios rogaban el contacto con los del chico, ¡su mente gritaba por que la besara!

-que me encantas…- y acabo con el espacio entre ellos besándola de forma calida sin importarle la hora o que fueran un par de desconocidos

**°°°°°**

Se Fini!

¡Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews me hicieron infinitamente feliz!

**Margara****, Gaby, Johanna-Ikari, D-MiA:** tendrán que esperar un poquito para saber que onda con Luca e Isabella con respecto a los otros personajes…. ¡gracias por su review! Y espero que me sigan mandando más, fueron los primeros que leí y me puse muy contenta, en realidad esta historia es la primera que escribo en forma, verán tenia muchas ideas en la cabeza, y a veces las escribía pero estaban incompletas, hasta que estas ultimas vacaciones me puse pensar y decidí escribir una historia que tuviera todas mis ideas y aquí esta, por el momento no van a entender muchas cosas, y posiblemente me tarde en actualizar un poquito, no mucho, la vdd por que a mi no me gusta esperar, y se lo que se siente cuando uno se pica con una historia y luego tardan años en actualizar, pero ahora que escribo esto me doy cuanta de que no es nada fácil, así que actualizare, pero pido paciencia.

Bueno después de tanto rollo ya saben dudas, comentarios, queja, o mentada de madre estoy muy dispuesta a recibirlo.

Que disfruten mi historia y gracias por leerla

Próximamente:

_**Capitulo I**_

_**- Sus Memorias -**_


	3. Capitulo I: Sus memorias

"No vivo por que quiero, si no que quiero vivir"

**Capitulo I**

**-Sus memorias…- **

_Una nota que había olvidado (no me vayan a demandar), los personajes de CCS no me pertenece, son propiedad de Clamp, en cambio los demás personajes si._

Narración en 3° persona

-"pensamientos"-

-dialogo-

**-dialogo por teléfono-**

_**:o:///////:o:**_cambio de escena

°°°°° Inicio/ Fin del Capitulo

_**Flash Back/Fin del Flash Back**_

_Recuerdos_

**°°°°°**

-ya tengo 22 años… se cuidarme sola- susurro hacia el reflejo del espejo lateral de su automóvil, mientras que por el mismo observaba las tres camionetas GMC negras que la venían siguiendo- y encima olvide el celular…- observo la vía principal por la que conducía, ella iba por el carril de alta, mientras que el de baja iba casi vació, después estaba el bulevar que separaba los otros dos carriles que iban hacia el norte de la ciudad mientras ella se dirigía al sur por el centro de Tokio- si doy vuelta…- rápidamente y sin pensarlo demasiado dio un volantazo obligando al BMW que conducía a dar una vuelta en U y seguir en contra por al carril de baja, aumento la velocidad y paso rápidamente a la formación de GMC que la seguían, casi pudo ver como las mujeres que conducían observaban pasmadas la acción de la chica, lo sabia… aquello no iba con su carácter, pero ese día era muy importante para ella, por alguna razón lo presentía, y quería estar sola, ya demasiados problemas les daba a Eriol y a Tomoyo.

Vio una desviación que la llevaría a la afueras de Tokio y para tomarla nuevamente entro al carril de alta, provocando en los demás conductores le dedicaran palabras no muy amigables y que dejo de oír solo cuando se alejo por la desviación-listo…- con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas algo sonrojadas por la vergüenza y la excitación que aquello le provoco se estaciono cerca de una agradable cafetería que encontró por el camino, abrió la portezuela y primero descendió su pierna izquierda revelando las zapatillas negras de tacón que llevaba, la chica estiro su cuerpo para agarrar la bolsa de mano que iba en el asiento del copiloto, al dejar ya todo su cuerpo salir su vestimenta fue apreciada por si misma en el reflejo que le brindaba el cristal de la cafetería, los pantalones de vestir rectos color negro, la blusa de escote en caja y corte campesino color gris plata y el saco de tres cuartos también negro del mismo tono y tela que los pantalones, su cabello lacio y largo bajando cómodamente por su espalda que al sol adquirían un color casi rubio y destacaban aun más los ojos esmeraldas de la chica que eran enmarcados por el flequillo que se acomodaba arriba de ellos de manera recta

-¿Sakura?- acomodando el bolso en su hombro la mencionada volteo su mirada encontrándose con otra de color gris, un color muy peculiar y difícil de olvidar

-¿Rika?- pregunto dudosa, sobretodo por la carreola que la otra llevaba con ella

-_Kami-sama_… eres tu…- sin esperar más la mujer abrazo a su antigua compañera de colegio, Rika se veía tan diferente, lleva el cabello largo y de color negro, no chocolate como en la infancia, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos pero ahora tenían un toque de ternura que seguramente era en consecuencia del pequeño bulto color azul que descansaba en el carrito- pero que cambiada estas, tienes el cabello largo…-

-a mi también me da mucho gusto verte, ¿cuanto a pasado 8, 7 años?- le contesto

-no lo se, pero no sabes el gusto que me da…- ambas se volvieron a abrazar, Sakura reparo con más atención al carrito de bebé que Rika llevaba

-¿mmm… Rika…?- la chica señalo al niño sin saber muy bien como plantear la pregunta

-oh… cierto… el es Satoshi…- con extrema dulzura Rika retiro la manta que cubría el rostro del niño que no podía tener mas de 2 años, llevaba un overol azul y una playerita amarilla de franela- es mi hijo-

-¿te casaste?- exclamo la castaña sorprendida, la otra sonrió y le quiso contestar pero se vio interrumpida cuando una anciana por poco y se tropieza con el carrito de Satoshi

-oh lo lamento mucho señora ¿se encuentra bien?- la anciana solo sonrió y siguió su camino, ambas se percataron que estaban a mitad de la banqueta estorbando a los demás transeúntes

-ven, entremos al café- Sakura abrió la puerta de la instalación y ayudo a Rika a meter el carrito de su bebé, casi de manera inmediata fueron atendidas por un mesero que le indico una mesa algo retirada de las demás donde Rika podría poner el carrito

-¿se les ofrece algo de beber?- pregunto el chico que no parecía mayor de 15 años

-yo quisiera un capuchino y…-miro a Rika para que esta ordenara pero solo negó con la cabeza- es todo- completo la castaña al ver la negativa de su amiga

-enseguida- le contesto el mesero, cuando se retiro Sakura cuestionó con la mirada a la reciente madre la cual sonrió con simplicidad al adivinar el montón de preguntas que seguramente la castaña quería hacerle

-si me case…- le contesto sonriendo retomando la antigua pregunta y de nueva cuenta mirando a su bebé de forma dulzona- pero mi esposo falleció antes de que Satoshi naciera…-

-lo lamento mucho…-Sakura se sintió un poco fuera de lugar… había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que la vio, quizás ya no era amigas y ella se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas…- ¿pero cuéntame tu como haz estado? ¿Cómo ha estado Tomoyo? por que supongo que seguirán siendo amigas… ¿Li y Hiragizawa? Es una lastima no tuve tiempo de convivir con ellos, Hiragizawa acababa de llegar de Londres cuando yo me mude- le dijo Rika intentando romper el hielo y la tensión que se sintió cuando le informo a Sakura sobre su estado de viuda

-es cierto…- dijo Sakura algo absorbida por las preguntas, habían pasado tantas cosas que le costaba seguir el ritmo de sus recuerdos- pues Tomoyo esta muy bien, te daré su teléfono…- Rika miraba sorprendida el repentino cambio de humor de Sakura, ella era una persona radiante y ahora parecía tan opaca, la vio sacar el móvil color rosa pastel y buscar el numero telefónico de Daidouji, también la vio ahogar una sonrisa sarcástica, ¡¿sarcástica?! Pero dudaba si quiera que la Sakura que ella conocía supiera el significado de esa palabra

-¡aquí esta!... mmm… ¿lo apuntas?, aunque de paso también podrías darme tu teléfono y nos reunimos en otra ocasión, la verdad tengo algo de prisa y…- ¡algo de prisa! ¡¡Pero si llevaban más de 7 años sin verse!!

-¿Qué te sucede Sakura?, ¿acaso ya no somos amigas?- las castaña vio la expresión triste de la otra mujer, sin querer no mantuvo su mirada y se dedico a observar como Satoshi dormía tranquilamente-creo que me equivoque la pensar que todavía éramos amigas…- se levanto de la mesa y tomo el mango de la carrolea empezando a dirigirla hacia la salida- parece que las cosas cambiaron mas de lo que imagine aquí en Tomoeda-

-ni te imaginas…- le oyó decir quedamente a la castaña, su expresión era tan triste, algo debió pasar con Sakura para que cambiara tanto…

-me gustaría que lo compartieras…- Rika se volvió a sentar decidida a recuperar esa amistad… se había lamentado tantos años el haberse ido a Hokaido, perdió a sus amigos… perdió al Profesor Terada, Sakura se quedo callada y perdida aparentemente en la inmensidad de la nada que observaba desde la ventana, ni si quiera cuando el mesero le entrego su café salio de sus pensamientos, Rika tuvo que agradecerle al joven y seguir esperando una respuesta de Sakura… pasaron los minutos… un cuarto de hora… media hora, Satoshi había despertado y Rika le había dado el biberón del almuerzo, poco después volvió a dormirse y de nuevo a despertarse… Sakura seguía igual

-tal vez deba confiar primero en ti para que tu confíes en mi…- logro que Sakura la mirara confundida por sus palabras- la verdadera razón por la cual me mude a Hokaido fue que mis padres descubrieron mi relación con el Profesor Terada…- tantos años guardando el secreto y por fin salía de su pecho, Sakura la miro sorprendida… ¿Rika y su profesor de primaria?

-acaso…- sin mucha discreción Sakura señalo a Satoshi, el bebé si quiera se inmuto estaba muy concentrado en un oso de peluche blanco que tenia en las manos

-no…- Rika sonrió paciente-… yo conocí a alguien en Hokaido y me case con el…- su mirada se torno melancólica- yo conocí al profesor Terada en 3° de primaria, acababa de cumplir 9 años y el 20, estaba haciendo su servicio social en nuestra escuela y era suplente del profesor de matemáticas en otros años… veras, mi familia siempre a sido disfuncional, mis hermanas mayores…-

-pensé que eras hija única…- le interrumpió Sakura impactada por la cantidad de información que estaba recibiendo, Rika sonrió con una mezcla de nostalgia, melancolía y sarcasmo en su mirada

- tengo dos hermanas mayores, Hana y Mishiru, se llevan un año de diferencia y la más grande, Hana, me lleva 10 años, ambas viven en Estados Unidos por que mi abuela materna vive haya y desde chicas se fueron a estudiar a América…-

-ya veo…-al parecer ella no conocía a Rika y Rika no la conocía a ella

-mis padres tenían una buena posición económica cuando estaba en primaria, ambos son abogados y tienen un bufete, nunca los veía y me quedaba en casa con la señora que ayudaba en la casa, era un mujer muy buena, falleció el año pasado…- por el tono usado no era difícil adivinar que Rika consideraba a aquella persona parte de su familia, Sakura le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo al ver lo difícil que le era a Rika contar todo eso

-no tienes que decírmelo… no creo ser la persona indicada…-

-quiero contártelo a ti por que formas parte de la mejor época de mi vida…-

_**Flash Back**_

_No quería llegar a su casa, sus padres estaban trabajando y seguramente no llegarían hasta entrada la noche, Suuko, su niñera/compañera de juegos/madre sustutita/mucama no estaría ese día puesto que era su dia libre y había salido temprano a visitar a un pariente enfermo, en casa solo esperaba a la niña de 9 años un plato de comida preparada en la mañana por Suuko y realmente no tenia ánimos para entrar a esa casa de frías paredes color melón_

_-disculpa...- volteo rápidamente al ver quien la solicitaba, estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela, siempre ayudaba después de clases a la bibliotecaria que la consideraba una niña muy responsable y madura, quizás no tenia la misma fascinación que Naoko para la lectura, pero secretamente le gustaban mucho las novelas históricas_

_-¿en que puedo servirle?- se obligo a levantar la vista debido a la enorme diferencia de estatura entre el joven y ella, topándose con unos brillantes ojos color almendra y una sonrisa dulce y algo socarrona_

_-¿me podrías ayudar a buscar estos libros?- le volvió a sonreír y le extendió la hoja tamaño carta, la niña la tomo sonrojada y se dedico a observar la lista cuidadosamente ignorando la impresión que aquel hombre le había dado, en aquella se observaban varios títulos de matemáticas y pedagogía, no eran libros muy avanzados y podría localizarlos rápidamente pero la presencia de aquel profesor le incomodaba de sobre manera_

_-si me espera aquí traeré sus libros…- le dijo en un intento de separarse de el_

_-prefiero acompañarte, puedes requerir ayuda-_

_-como guste ¿profesor…?-_

_-Terada, doy clases a tus compañeros de 6° año… ¿y usted es?-_

_-soy Rika Sasaki, estudio en 3° año Terada-sensei-_

_-un gusto Sasaki-san- de nuevo esa sonrisa que le recorrió la medula, nerviosa la niña guió a su sensei por los pasillos de la biblioteca, tomando los libros de la lista que después Terada sostenía, fue cuando uno de los libros se encontraba en un estante que ni ella ni Terada alcanzaban cuando la conversación se volvió a reanudar_

_-espere un momento, iré por las escaleras- la pequeña se alejo mientras Terada la veía alejarse, Sasaki caminaba con una propiedad muy extraña en una niña de su edad, al poco rato llego de nuevo por el mismo camino con unas escalerillas que se usan comúnmente en las bibliotecas, con rueditas y ajustables de acuerdo al tamaño del estante_

_-¿disculpe… que libro era?-_

_-Introducción al algebra de… Tame Hakase- le dijo Terada leyendo la lista y sin prestar atención a que la chica estaba subiendo por el libro que se encontraba en uno de los estantes más altos, Rika mientras tanto trataba que no le temblaran en demasía las rodillas, había algo en aquel profesor que la ponía nerviosa, afortunadamente el joven no le daba clases, por fin visualizo el ultimo libro de la lista, pero estaba un estante mas alto de lo que había calculada a simple vista, el pesado ejemplar de 500 hojas parecía burlase de ella, estaba demasiado inquieta como para bajar y alargar las escaleras, no deseaba compartir mas tiempo con aquel Profesor que la hacia sentir tan extraña, por lo que decidió simplemente ponerse de puntillas sobre el ultimó escalón mientras estiraba la mano izquierda y hacia equilibrio con la derecha, cuando por fin sintió el libro en su mano tiro hacia atrás con el impulso de su cuerpo para sacarlo… gran error_

_-¡YHAAA!- cerro los ojos esperando el inevitable porrazo que se iba a meter inmediatamente después de que las escalerillas se tambalearon y ella dejo de sentir el soporte, abrazo el libro de matemáticas contra su cuerpo y espero el golpe… sin embargo después de su grito el suelo nunca llego, y en vez de un dolor considerable solo sintió una montaña rusa en su estomago cuando se dio cuenta de que unos brazos la sostenían_

_-¿se encuentra bien Sasaki-san?...- las voz profunda y preocupada del joven la alerto en todos los sentidos, un zumbido en sus orejas, las mejillas calientes y la extraña sensación en la boca del estomago se las adjudico al repentino sobresalto y no a la cercanía de el_

_-…si- le dijo a media voz y temblando, su nerviosismo también se lo adjudico a la caída, Terada dejo a Rika en el suelo y ella noto todos los libros regados alrededor de el_

_-lo lamento mucho…- completamente avergonzada se agacho para recoger lo que su descuido había provocado, el profesor también se agacho con ella y juntos recogieron los libros y cada uno tomo un montón, Terada le pidió los libros que ella llevaba, junto con el responsable de su caída_

_-no por favor… déjeme ayudarle- le dijo toda avergonzada debido al reciente bochorno_

_-no te preocupes…- le dijo y Rika entendió el comentario para ambas situaciones, con una sonrisa la niña le entrego lo que llevaba y después ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, Rika miraba al joven de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo, esa sensación en su estomago crecía cada vez mas, y ahogo un chillido de sorpresa cuando Terada la pillo observándolo y le sonrió, solo que esta vez era una sonrisa tierna y preocupada_

_-¿se encuentra bien Sasaki-san?- le dijo deteniéndose_

_-quería darle una disculpa por ser tan distraída, por mi culpa usted tiro sus libros y si uno se ha dañado le podría afectar en su trabajo y…- estaba verdaderamente apenada_

_-no te preocupes… me parece que es mas importante que tu estés bien…- se animo a levantar las vista y vio ese par de almendras que tanto le estaban empezando a gustar verla de una manera tan calida que toda ella se conmovió, nadie nunca la había visto así- los libros se pueden remplazar… pero una niña tan bonita como tu lo dudo mucho- _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Quizás fue la frase… quizás fue la sonrisa… pero lo mas memorable de ese día fue que Rika comió sola… pero ya no se sentía así

-naturalmente la relación entre un profesor de 20 años y una niña de 9 no era bien vista, incluso el Profesor Terada se sentía avergonzado de si mismo, pero me hizo una promesa, cuando ambos fuéramos libres para querernos entonces el formalizaría la relación…- de nuevo los ojos de Rika se llenaron de melancolía y Sakura no podía evitar sentir cierta empatía por la semejanza de su historia con la de sus padres- me dio esto cuando íbamos en 5° año en la primaria…- la mujer saco de entre su blusa rosa una medalla con un pequeño anillo colgado… parecía un anillo de compromiso- aun lo conservo…- una solitaria lagrima se escapo de su ojo y rápidamente la retiro de hay

-Rika…- le apretó la mano que un sostenía con la suya

-el intento hablar con mis padres debido a un malentendido con Mishiru…-

-¿tu hermana?- pregunto Sakura esperando haber entendido bien lo que aprecia costarle tanto a Rika contarle, ella asintió y tomo aire para seguir con la parte mas dolorosa del relato

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaban detrás del edificio de Secundaria__, Rika ya cursaba su primer trimestre del segundo año y Terada aun daba clases en la primaria Tomoeda que quedaba en un edificio cercano, ambos estaban hablando seriamente, Rika tenia la mirada hacia el suelo y Terada se revolvía el cabello nervioso, con la luz del sol el anillo que la chica no se quitaba ni para dormir brillaba centellando en los colores del arco iris_

_-no me agrada ese muchacho…- las mejillas de Rika se sonrojaron y empezó a jugar con la punta de sus pies… había un chico en 3° de preparatoria que le llamaba "One-chan", se habían conocido en el Club de teatro clásico en el cual Rika participaba como asistente de dirección, era una persona muy agradable, y ella lo trataba de superior… pero al parecer a Terada esa situación le incomodaba, quizás el no era el único superior que se interesaba por Rika_

_-perdóname…- le dijo de pronto el hombre… Rika alzo la vista confundida ante lo dicho, ella estaba recargada en la pared del edificio, Terada le dedicaba una mirada que ella nunca había visto, una llena de ansiedad… llena de tormento_

_-Sensei…- de pronto la cercanía de el se hizo muy obvia, había recargado los brazos por sobre la cabeza de Rika y se había inclinado hasta juntar su frente con la de la chica_

_-no sabes cuanto…- la mirada… llena de deseo-… cuanto quiero besarte- esa relación poco ortodoxa y clandestina llevaba ya 4 años… o más, pero el nunca la había tocado, jamás le había dado un abrazo mucho menos un beso… pero ahora ya no se podía contener, ella se estaba transformando… ya no era la niña dulce con la que le primaba la ternura… el veía a la mujer que estaba aflorando en Rika… por primera vez sentía que no iba a poder controlarse, de otro lado la joven sentía las emociones atoradas en la garganta, un beso… su primer beso… lo quería, quería que el primero en besarla fuera el… ¿pero estaba bien?_

_-__Yoshiyuki-san…-era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre, Terada vio como Rika empezaba a cerrar sus ojos y el tuvo que recorrer hasta el ultimo resquicio de autocontrol que le quedaba para no besarla en el momento en que los cerro por completo… ella le daba permiso, pero si la besaba… ¡estaba mal! ¡Era una niña!... ¡y si! Estaba consiente de que el era algún tipo de pedófilo enfermo… ¡pero no podía evitarlo! Se había enamorado de una niña de 9 años cuando el acababa de cumplir los 20… su mente no fue capaz de seguir martirizándolo por que de pronto los pequeños labios de Rika se habían unido a los de el… obviamente a falta de experiencia lo único que ella hizo fue pegarlos a los suyos… pero este acto fue suficiente para que el mandara al carajo todo su raciocinio. _

_Rika respingo cuando el la beso, mas no se arrepintió y el, conciente de que era el primer beso de ella, empezó a besar con pequeños toques, la sintió temblar cuando beso con un poco más de fuerza el labio inferior, coloco sus manos en sus hombros y procuro relajarla, ella se sostuvo de su camisa y el profundizo el beso pidiendo con su lengua permiso a sus labios para entrar… Rika estaba hecha un manojo de nervioso, sentía la piernas de gelatina y estaba convencida de que si Terada no la estuviera sosteniendo estaría ya desparramada sobre el suelo… pero las calidas manos de el y el cuidado y el cariño con el que parecía enseñarla a besar la hacían recuperara la firmeza… y cuando el toco sus labios con su lengua un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda… y lo dejo entrar, dejo que el profundizara el beso y ella misma sacando fuerza de sus sentimientos empezó a imitar los movimientos que el daba con la boca… el era en excelente maestro sin lugar a dudas… lentamente pasaron los segundos… posiblemente la falta de experiencia y lo incomodo que puede surgir del primer beso provoco que este fuera relativamente corto, pero para ellos duro una eternidad por que lo esperaron una_

_-lo quiero mucho sensei..- le susurro ella cuando se separaron, esta vez sosteniéndole en un abrazo y la chica cobijada en su pecho_

_-"Yo te amo"-pensó, pero se conformo con un- yo también…- Rika no estaba en edad para decir un "te amo" y ambos entendían eso, así como ambos entendían que para el otro eran la persona mas importante de este mundo, ella se acomodo en sus brazos y el dejo su barbilla descansar sobre su brillante pelo color chocolate, ella sentía su corazón latir desesperado por la nueva excitación que estaba conociendo, y el a pesar de tener el alma martirizada y estar conciente de merecía el infierno tenia el corazón en paz, era una hermosa ilusión la que nacía en ese momento… _

_-¡Kami-sama, Rika!- el grito escandalizado de la hermana de Rika los hizo separarse asustados y totalmente consientes de que lo suyo había acabado _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Mi hermana Mishiru había llegado de visita a casa esa mañana, me había ido a buscar y se había puesto a dar un tour por las instalaciones puesto que le habían dicho que yo aun estaba ocupada en el club de teatro... obviamente no le fue difícil adivinar lo que pasaba…- las lagrimas se escondían en sus ojos, pero los de Sakura ya los derramaban… imaginarse los recuerdos… sentir lo que Rika sentía… toda la desilusión

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto ansiosa deseando que aquella mujer que estaba enfrente de ella hubiera conocido la felicidad

-no pude convencer a Mishiru de no contarle nada a mis padres… ella creía que era un amor pasajero y tenia del profesor Terada la peor imagen… nadie tomaría enserio el enamoramiento de una niña de 14 años sobre su profesor… mis padres solo vieron de mis sentimientos una ilusión pasajera y de Terada un aprovechado de lo peor… no los culpo, hicieron lo que creyeron mejor para mi…- y a pesar de que intento decir lo ultimo sin gota de resentimiento no pudo evitar la punzada que sintió en el estomago al recordarlo- fue cuando convenientemente a mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo en una importantísima firma en Hokaido, mi madre dijo que podían vender su pequeño bufete y mudarnos a esa ciudad, mis padres le exigieron al director que despidieran al profesor… pero no quisieron decirle el motivo de su exigencia puesto que para ellos era una gran vergüenza…-

-pero el no renuncio…- hasta donde Sakura recordaba el siguió trabajando en la primaria Tomoeda

- el director no hizo caso a la petición "sin fundamentos" de mis padres… pero Yoshiyuki-san quería renunciar… la ultima vez que le vi le pedí que no renunciara por mi culpa…-

_**Flash Back**_

_-Rika… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Terada observo pasmado la frágil figura de la joven que temblaba empapada a la puerta de su casa, mojada por la tormenta de abril que caía por hay_

_-tenia que verlo Sensei…- las lagrimas de ella se mezclaron con las gotas de agua caídas del cielo y en contra de todo razonamiento Terada la dejo entrar al departamento donde vivía_

_-no deberías estar aquí…- le dijo mientras le extendía una toalla para que ella se secara, Rika no la tomo… inmediatamente el le dijo eso ella se lanzo a sus brazos temblando de tristeza y frió_

_-¡no me aleje!¡déjeme quedarme con usted!-_

_-Rika…- los sollozos de ella le partían el alma pero no debía controlarse, el era el adulto y ella estaba a tiempo de enamorarse de nuevo y ser feliz, encontrar a alguien de su edad… y por mucho que le doliera la tomo de los hombros y la separo de su pecho- seguramente tus padres están preocupados… ven te acompaño a tu casa…- se separo de ella y avanzo a la puerta pero no pudo llegar a ella puesto que la joven lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez por la espalda y le impidió moverse_

_-¡no quiero dejarlo! ¡yo lo amo Sensei!-_

_-¡no digas eso!- el grito de el la sobresalto, este se soltó de su abrazo con rudeza y le dio la espalda, separándose - no seas caprichosa… eres muy joven aun para decir esas palabras…-_

_-pero realmente… yo lo amo…- no entendía su reacción… no entendía lo que le pasaba, ¿acaso ya no la quería?, ¿y si el la consideraba una niña? ¿si después de todo ese tiempo y justamente ahora ella ya no era la persona mas importante para el? _

_-Rika por favor… déjame llevarte a casa…- aun de espaldas a ella casi le suplico… si ella seguía llorando… si ella seguí temblando detrás de el, no resistiría, ¡seria capaz de llevársela con el al fin del mundo con tal de estar juntos!_

_-lléveme lejos… vamonos juntos de aquí…- el tembló ante la voz usada por ella, era como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento… los dos deseaban lo mismo… quizás si… ¡no! ¡no podía ni si quiera soñar con eso! El no tenia derecho a arruinarle la vida a ella que tenia tanto por vivir… amaba a Rika… y por lo mismo que la quería iba a cometer la estupidez de dejarla ir… sabia que ella se arrepentiría si se iba con el… ella extrañaría su juventud perdida_

_-por favor…- _

_-no… vamos a tu casa Rika…- le respondió aun de espaldas, quería llorar, llorar con ella ¡pero no podía!_

_-me iré con una condición…- de pronto Rika pareció recordar el verdadero propósito de su visita- prométame que no va a renunciar a su trabajo…-_

_-no seria lo correcto…- le dijo el, quizás era que nadie lo sabia, los padres de ella lo habían tapado todo muy bien, pero su conciencia no le permitía quedarse… seria demasiado doloroso para el_

_-prométalo… por que así será mas fácil que lo vuelva a ver…- Rika estaba derramando todas sus esperanzas y plegarias en eso- así sabré donde buscarlo- _

_-yo también tengo la esperanza de volverte a ver…- le dijo Terada al momento en que se volteaba y la enfrentaba con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-Sensei…- dijo ella con sorpresa al ver como el lloraba… se acerco y la abrazo de forma posesiva y fuertemente…posiblemente seria la ultima vez que la viera... quizás Rika no perdía las esperanza, pero el… el sabia que lo suyo nunca seria posible, ella se volvería a enamorar, y el esperaba que fuera muy feliz_

_-nos volveremos a ver… te lo prometo… y cuando eso suceda no nos volveremos a separar…- pero le mintió, por que era la única manera de que ella se fuera_

_-prométalo, prométame que no hay necesidad de irnos juntos… prometa que nos volveremos a ver… y también prométame de que seguirá trabajando en la primaria Tomoeda- algo andaba mal, por eso quería hacerlo jurar, quería confiar en sus palabras_

_-Te lo prometo…- le dijo_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Esa noche ninguno de los dos dejo de llorar… el la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa, donde se despidieron de lejos, ella abriendo la puerta y el dando un paso hacia atrás…

-al día siguiente nos fuimos a Hokaido…- tanto Rika como Sakura estaban llorando sentadas en la mesa de ese café, pasaron unos minutos y las dos dejaron de derramar lagrimas en silencio, Rika miro a Sakura y le sonrió entre restos de tristeza- recuerdo que lo único que me hizo creer fielmente en esa promesa fue tu sonrisa… aquella que me dedicaste cuando te despedías en la estación de autobuses…-

-¿lo volviste a ver?...- le preguntó la castaña ansiosa por una respuesta afirmativa…

-aun sigo esperando que cumpla su promesa… pero prefiero dejar todo como esta, me gusta pensar que es un sueño muy bonito…- le dijo con una media sonrisa, Sakura le sonrió de la misma manera en que le había sonreído anteriormente… Rika le había abierto el corazón y ella decidió ese día confiar, quizás abrirse con Rika seria mas fácil, no seria tan doloroso

-acompáñame… es hora de que te cuente mi historia…- le dijo levantándose de la mesa y viendo por el ventanal la calles transitada

_**:o:///////:o:**_

-¡Bienvenidos a la _Universidad de La Sapienza!-_ era un edificio bastante antiguo en el que la estridente voz de ese joven se escuchaba, justo en medio del patio- ¡_Benvenuto_ damas y caballeros que tendrán el privilegio de mirar este excelente reportaje de su director, guionista y actor principal, Paolo Lampariello- la cámara mostró la imagen de el chico que la sostenía, los vivaces ojos aceitunas y el brillante cabello rubio, su cara alegre y redonda y su boca parlanchina- están viendo…- dijo apuntando hacia el antiguo edificio de cantera- una de las facultades de la prestigiosa _Universidad de La Sapienza_, la única, debo decir con orgullo, Universidad italiana entre las 100 mejores del mundo, con su fascinante y antiquísima construcción en cantera, esta emblemática Universidad se irguió en el tiempo de Alejandro VII; fundador, debo añadir, de la mismísima biblioteca de Alejandría, con bastas facultades, sin duda la mas antigua y reconocida Universidad de _mia__ bella __Reppublica__Italliana_, su humilde servidor estudia Derecho en esta universidad, y debo agregar uno de los futuros mejores abogados que a pisado el suelo de la pasta… con mi intelecto y mi sin duda resaltado encanto los llevare por un viaje a través de…-

-se supone que el video debe ser lo mas cercano a la realidad posible… dudo mucho que a la directiva le plazca valer tu "discreto egocentrismo" como documental para promover la facultad- le interrumpió la voz de una dama que caminaba hacia el con la mochila al hombro

-pero si miren mis queridos espectadores… ¡¡¡la alma de las fiestas y la mujer mas optimista que conozcoooo..!!! Nótese el sarcasmo… ¡¡Maria de la Luz Concepción Ireida y Piñón!!-

-¡hay por dios Paolo no jodas! Te he dicho que no me llames con mi nombre completo…- quería parecer molesta pero tenia una sonrisa dibujada por la teatral presentación hecha por su amigo

-bien entonces mi querida Lucy; esta belleza señores traída especialmente desde Andalucía, España mide 1.60 de estatura, ojos tigreños, piel tostada por el sol de su tierra natal, cabello rubio… teñido… pero rubio al fin, disfruta de los paseos a la luz de la luna y esta obsesionada con la comida cantonesa, detesta los deportes y es activista en el Club Universitario de Lectura y Redacción, estudiante de 5° Semestre en Leyes…-

-y no olvides excelente cocinera por favor…- la chica sonrió a la cámara y Paolo hizo un acercamiento a su radiante rostro, vio como un joven se acercaba a la chica por detrás y mentalmente empezó la cuenta 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… el joven se coloco detrás de la chica 3… 2… 1…

-buuu…-

-¡HAAAAAAA!- la joven salto y pego grito a fiel garganta, los estudiantes que caminaban por hay observaron a la avergonzada chica que no paraba de tirar golpes hacia el joven que fácilmente le sacaba 30cm de estatura

-tranquila… tranquila…-

-Michelle…- dijo ya toda sorprendida y avergonzada al ver al alto muchacho que la abrazaba por la cintura, era un cuadro bastante gracioso, ella parecía un hada atrapada por un oso al ver la musculatura y estatura del joven

-¡y aquí la pareja estelar de la Universidad, Michelle Sambrioni y Maria de la Luz Concepción Ireida y Piñón, corre el rumor de una posible boda, esperemos que sea así, por que la pareja ganadora del baile de primavera del año pasado fue visto caminando por una famosa tienda de novias en el centro de Italia y…!- la cámara escapo del improvisado reportero de espectáculos, Michelle tenia ya la cámara en las manos y miraba a Paolo con una sonrisa paciente en el rostro que le provocaba que le aparecieran dos hoyuelos en las mejillas, sus calidos ojos color miel estaban llenos de madurez y su largo cabello negro lo traía en una trenza larga que le descansaba en el hombro izquierdo

-¿pero cuando se te quitara esa costumbre?-

-¡hey grandullón mi cámara!- el chico salto un poco debido a su escasa estatura a comparación de Sambrioni, el solo siguió con su amable sonrisa

-no creo que te pierdas algún hecho importante…-

-pues eso de allá parece importante…- Lucy apunto hacia un costado por donde venia una chica caminando, varios de los hombres hay la miraban de una manera llena de libido, la brillante cabellera pelirroja de la chica, sus ojos azul cielo y su exuberante figura que resaltaba gracias a los ajustados jeans y la blusa color roja de escote hasta el ombligo y unida por un broche color dorado a la altura de los senos ayudaban a recrear la pupila de los estudiantes varones de la Facultad

-¡demonios! Por culpa tuya grandullón me acabo de perder el acontecimiento de la semana- la mujer caminaba hacia ellos con pasos seguro y disfrutando de las miradas que se ganaba- ¿a que se debe que la mujer mas codiciada de la Universidad venga sola cuando normalmente la hayamos muy bien acompañada?- le pregunto Paolo a la chica cuando esta estuvo al punto de escucharlo

-¡vete al diablo!- le respondió con voz ronca y la falsa sonrisa que la acompañaba cuando la demás gente la miraba desapareció para dejar que su rostro se contrajera de ira

-definitivamente necesito encontrar amigas nuevas amigas… no saben apreciar mi encanto- la chica aumento su mueca de disgusto y se sentó en una de las bancas que estaba cerca de hay, se cruzo de brazos y piernas y dirigió su molesta mirada hacia otro lado, Paolo se extraño, por lo general Vanesa Camprani siempre le respondía con alguna otra maldición y después los cuarto entablaban una alegre conversación

-¿que sucede guapa?- Lucy se sentó a lado de su amiga, Vanesa ni siquiera la miro- ¿te fue mal en una clase?- le pregunto en tono conciliador

-no…- contesto sin mirar a ninguno de sus amigos y siguiendo encaprichada

-bueno pues… ¿te peleaste con alguien?- le siguió Lucy el interrogatorio

-todos los hombres de esta universidad son unos idiotas…-concluyo terminantemente y muy segura de lo que decía

-¡Hey¡- dijeron Paolo y Michelle a coro, Lucy solo soltó una carcajada al oír el irreverente comentario, Vanessa finalmente se digno a mirarlos y analizo a los dos chicos parados enfrente a ellas

-bueno quizás Mike se salva de la generalización- dijo después de pensarlo un rato

-gracias por lo que me toca ¿y yo?- le dijo Paolo con un tono triste ni bien fingido

-no… tu también eres un idiota, todos están idiotizados por la niña esa…- volvió a voltear la mirada y los otros tres amigos se miraron confundidos, ¿Cuál niña?

-pero que te sucede, ¿cual niña?- le pregunto el chico mientras Mike y Lucy se sonreían entre si esperando la ya tan acostumbrada discusión de esos dos

-si la nueva esa… Isabella-

-¿Isabella?- pregunto Lucy consternada, Paolo y Mike se miraron confundidos y esperando que Vanessa les aclarara algo de lo que decía

-la chica del examen de admisión…- dijo fastidiándose y levantándose de la banquilla -¡¡hombres!!- les grito atrayendo la atención de varios estudiantes-¡¡si nada mas ven una bonita cara y hay van como ovejas al matadero!!-

-eso lo dices tu por experiencia me imagino…-

-Paolo…- Lucy intento silenciar a su amigo, pero Vanesa y el ya estaban enfrascados en una batalla de palabras

-¡¡eres solo un niñato!! ¡¡Como te puedes dejar embaucar por esa… niña!!-

-¡¡ni siquiera se de que estas hablando!!-

-¡¡hay por dios no seas cínico!! ¡¡Todo el mundo esta diciendo que al examen de admisión de la semana pasada se apareció, como lo dijeron, a si "un ángel de mirada fría"!!- Mike de pronto pareció entender lo que ella había dicho

-ahora que lo mencionas, ese día se apareció una chica hermosa, perecía muy sencilla, y no hablo con nadie, además nadie supo su nombre, presento el examen, pero al parecer entrara al 5 semestre…-

-¿y tu como sabes eso amor?- le pregunto Lucy levantándose y parándose a lado de Vanessa, cruzo los brazos y Paolo silbo burlón

-estas en problemas amigo…- levanto el brazo y le dio un apalmada en el hombro, Mike siempre daba, por su fisico y su rostro duro y algo curtido por el sol, la apariencia de un poderoso oso pardo, pero en ese momento, cuando los catalanes ojos de Lucy lo analizaban daba mas la apariencia de un asustado cachorro ante un cazador

Un enorme murmullo se extendió por toda la Universidad, y los chicos dejaron la discusión anterior para prestar mas atención a la entrada de la Universidad donde una flamante Hummer H3 blanca, custodiada por dos Maybach negros se estacionaba justo enfrente de su Facultad

-¿Qué sucede?- Lucy camino hacia donde toda la gente se juntaba seguida de su novio

-¡Hey grandullón, mi cámara!-Paolo salio detrás de Mike y Vanesa bufando lo siguió de mala manera, varios alumnos se habían reunido alrededor de la entrada de la universidad, de uno de los Alfa Romeo salio un hombre trajeado de negro y con lentes de sol, se pusieron delante de la puerta de la trasera Hummer que daba hacia la entrada de la Universidad, y miraron hacia el frente como analizando las instalaciones, de la camioneta se bajo el chofer, era muy alto y su rostro muy serio cubiertos sus ojos por unas gafas de sol

-esto es lo que estaba esperando…- susurro Paolo enfocando su cámara que le había sido finalmente devuelta, hacia la puerta que el chofer estaba a punto de abrir, la cámara grabo el momento en que el hombre abrió la puerta, por ella salio un joven vestido con un pantalón color café lacrado y una franela blanca, sobre la franela un saco color hueso de vestir y zapatos de gamuza tipo deportivo color blancos

-¡dios esta divino el tipo!...- la indiscreta voz de Vanessa sobresalió de los murmullos y algunas chicas alrededor del grupo de amigos emitieron respuestas en acuerdo, Paolo enfoco hacia el muchacho y empezó su narración

-bien mis queridos espectadores a llegado a nuestra Facultad lo que parece ser un importante personaje, trae consigo un equipo de guardaespaldas y una apariencia que si bien no es de acuerdo a mis gustos, la sede femenina esta encontrando muy atrayente- el zoom enfoco el joven de cobrizos cabellos largos que se movían al compás del viento, el corte era recto y el pelo de el no llegaba mas halla de sus hombros, las muchachas presentes suspiraban cada vez que movía el rostro, al parecer el también analizaba el edificio, cuando dejo de mover la vista de un lado para otro, el desconocido extendió la mano hacia a dentro de la camioneta

-yo lo he visto en algún lugar…- dijo Lucy mientras una pierna indudablemente femenina se dejaba ver por la Hummer-¡¡ Andrea Piamonte!!- varios estudiantes la voltearon a ver

-¿el dueño de _CasaBlanca&Co?-_ le pregunto Vanessa asombrada

-si ese…- ahora la atención estaba mas que centrada en el chico, lentamente el cuerpo de una mujer emergió de la camioneta

-amigos míos he presenciado una visión- empezó a narrar Paolo la vista que su cámara grababa- es sin duda, y estoy seguro que muchos de mis colegas masculinos están de acuerdo- los murmullos cesaron y lo único que se escucho por un rato eran las pisadas de las botas cafés de la chica en el suelo escolar- la mujer mas hermosa que ha pisado la tierra, su piel color caramelo, su cabello que de a sobras se ve que es sedoso y tan grato al acariciar color oscuro, no sabría decir si castaño o negro, si es la mismísima reencarnación de Monica Bellucci…-

-¡Monica Bellucci no esta muerta idiota!- un ligero golpe a su espalda provoco que la cámara dejara de enfocar a la chica, Paolo ni siquiera se inmuto en pelear con Vanessa, solo volvió a enfocar a la chica y aplico el zoom para enfocar su rostro

-pero si es…-

-¡Isabella Piamonte!- completo Mike, Lucy le dio un codazo a su novio por el repentino tono urgido usado por el, Paolo dejo la cámara un momento

-espera ¿quieres decir _esa _Isabella?-

-si…- Lucy tomo intempestivamente la cámara de Paolo y miro por ella, no había duda aquella chica era Isabella Piamonte, la famosa modelo y concertista de violín

-es ella…-

-lo ven les dije… una mujer así…- silbo travieso y sonrió algo socarrón-…jamás se olvida…-fuera del circulo de amigos Isabella observaba perdida como aquellos chicos reñían entre si, todos la observaban pero graciosamente el chico de la cámara y sus amigos peleaban, las mujeres del grupo peleaban con ellos, la morena de pelo rubio había golpeado al chico alto y este parecía estar disculpándose con ella, la pelirroja peleaba con el chico de la cámara por la misma, sonrió

-Bella…- la voz de el la saco de sus pensamientos, lo observo a los ojos, los mismos ojos de ella, pero mas oscuros, ella sabia bien que los oscurecía, mas no quiso reparar en eso, solo sintió como su mano se quemaba cuando el la tocaba, y como por la garganta le subía la bilis a su sola presencia, lo odiaba, pero no le iba dar el gusto de demostrárselo-servida mi querida prima, fue un total descuido el mió el haber permitido que vinieras a la universidad sin la apropiada compañía, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar…- le dio un beso en la frente y las entrañas de Isabella se revolvieron de asco

-…vigílenla- con la ultima orden dada a los guardaespaldas la dejo en medio del patio, con toda la muchedumbre observándola y ella con las botas color café desgastadas clavadas al suelo, traía puesto un capri de mezclilla a la y un top lencero color hueso con una mini torera color café igualmente desgastada, el cabello oscuro agarrado con un palillo de manera descuidada y nada de maquillaje… aun así todos los chicos y todas las chicas la observaban en silencio

-luce triste…- Mike la vio caminar con el guardaespaldas hacia el edificio, ella cargaba una mochila desgastada, todo el glamour que normalmente la rodeaba había desaparecido, dejando a una niña sola en medio de un mar de gente

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡es mió!- con una sonrisa coqueta e inocente le quito el ultimo pedazo de chocolate de las manos, el pequeño departamento seguía igual a como ella lo había conocido, siempre inundado de libros… aunque ahora también inundado de una que otra prenda femenina, la blusa celeste tirada en el suelo, los jeans ajustados, las zapatillas color plata, el aroma a ciruelas que inundaba el departamento, la taza color rosa en lava platos… pequeños detalles que parecieron darle vida al lugar, las orquídeas que ella cultivaba en el pequeño balcón del departamento, las gafas negras, estilizadas y elegantes que estaban sobre un libro de __Dostoievski, la caja de chocolates suizos sobre la cama, y los dos cuerpos sobre la cama que solo acostumbraba abrigar a uno_

_-eres una niña, ¿lo sabias?- le dijo con voz ronca y suave, le retiro un rizo negro del rostro y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja, ella semi recostada en su pecho, con el cabello alborotado y el rostro radiante_

_-y tu eres un anciano…pero así me quieres…- le respondió en tono meloso mientras se subía encima de el y lo besaba cortamente en los labios- quiero mas chocolate…- le dijo mimada, mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos y provocando un ligero sonrojo en el, a pesar de la caja esta a su vista, totalmente vacía_

_-te lo acabaste…- Luca la tomo de la cintura y la giro, quedando sobre ella- ¿Cómo es eso de que soy un anciano?- sus brazos apoyados a lado de los hombros de ella, manteniéndola en una calida prisión _

_-si… eres viejo y aburrido, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salimos a bailar?- le dijo retándolo y buscando alguno que otro mimo _

_-bonita…- esa mirada conseguía embrujarlo, nunca sabría si era su color, si era la intensidad que ella le daba, si era el velo de misterio que nunca desaparecía o si era el marco que aquel lunar le daba a su rostro, nunca sabría decir por que se había enamorado como idiota de esa niña de 17 años, 16 cuando la conoció, como es que por ella había dejado una relación con una mujer de su edad en aquel tiempo, 23 años, pudo haber sido la belleza de Isabella, porque estaba seguro que no había mujer mas bella que ella, o la madurez que mostraba mientras al mismo tiempo conservaba una aire inocente y coqueto, por que esas palabras le describían perfectamente, no hay mujer más atrayente que la finge a la perfección no ser consiente de su belleza _

_-quiero salir contigo… a bailar, a comer, lo que sea…- subió la mano y acaricio su rostro mientras enternecía sus gestos hacia el, Luca desvió la suya, sabia que si Isabella lograba que el la mirara, justo en el momento en que ella poseía esa pose tan descarada… una que le volvía loco, le segaba la razón y le estrujaba las entrañas… no abría poder humano que lo detuviera, la besaría de forma loca y apasionada por que sentiría que era libre para amarle hasta que los primeros rayos de sol los sorprendiera _

_-ya no quieres salir conmigo, de seguro te da pena que tus amigos te vean con una niña…- le dijo al ver que el no la enfrentaba y contrario a toda la impresión que quería dar, solo se encapricho más y le dejo de acariciar el rostro, para cruzarse de brazos, mientras Luca se mantenía sobre ella apoyándose contra la cama, al ver la fingida indignación de Isabella se tiro a lado de ella, se recostó de lado para poder verla, analizar sus gesto y descubrir si había algo de real resentimiento en lo que la chica acababa de decir_

_-bonita, deja de chantajearme…- le dijo sonriendo, más ella no cambio su gesto_

_-no te estoy chantajeando…- se levanto de la cama, Luca la vio dar vueltas por la habitación recogiendo su ropa, solamente con una camiseta sin mangas y unas pantaletas negras, el sabia por que lo hacia, sabia que ella era consiente de la mirada que el le daba, sabia que ella era consiente de que el no la dejaba de observar en todos sus movimientos, y sabia que lo hacia con la intención de que le cumpliera sus caprichos y a pesar de esta consiente de la trampa, no podía evitar caer irremediablemente_

_-__ iremos a cenar…- su mirada convertida en ámbar liquido por el deseo, su voz ronca y ahora tosca y sus manos tomándola por la cintura y obligándola a detenerse, la sostuvo fuertemente contra el y dejo su rostro descansar sobre los ébanos y ondulados cabellos de ella, el estaba a su merced, pero ella también lo estaba, por que así como el era consiente de su irremediable amor por ella, Isabella estaba consiente de sus manos acariciando su cintura, de su pecho pegado a su espalda, de su olor, entre libro viejo y hierbabuena, de su voz, que era capaz de paralizarla en el acto, su mirada cargada de intensidad cada vez que la veía… del pantalón de manta blanca que era su única prenda en el momento…_

_-pero…- le dijo ella sabiendo que esa era la continuación de la frase de el_

_-pero regresa a la cama conmigo…-_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Isabella…- la mirada perdida de ella lo observo, más a Bruno le fue imposible decir si lo observaba a el, o solo su cabeza apuntaba a esa dirección

-¿Qué sucede?- fría e impersonal se dirigió al hombre que la observaba de manera vana, su voz ronca y suave, como el maullido de un gato, Bruno era muy alto y tenia el cuerpo atlético, vestía un traje elegante y color negro, sin corbata y con el saco y el primer botón de la camisa desabrochados, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y avanzo hacia donde Isabella estaba sentada, en medio de una área verde casi olvidada por el estudiantado, y alejada del bullicio que normalmente tenia la Universidad

-¿no asistirás a clases?-

-no… dejare que se les pase lo novedoso, o acaso olvidas que gracias a Andrea soy la comidilla de la Facultad entra-

-eso lo se, por eso estoy aquí-

-pensé que hoy cuidarías a la Señora…- respondió desinteresada

-no- era el guardaespaldas personal de Andrea, Bruno… sin apellido, sin familia… solo Bruno… - tu primo me pidió que no te retirara el ojo de encima- la chica lo dejo de ver, si es que lo estaba haciendo, y concentro su mirada hacia el frente, el viento azotaba con delicadeza y el peinado de ella se estaba deshaciendo por lo que retiro el palillo de madera que lo sostenía y libremente la cascada negra y ondulada desde la raiz cayo sobre su espalda llegándole mas debajo de la mitad de esta, paso su mano entre sus cabellos y los revolvió, dejándolos disparejos y rebeldes, la presencia de Bruno no la incomodaba, tampoco era que se sintiera a gusto con el hay… simplemente era como si no estuviera

-y bien Bruno… ¿que lugar será hoy?, ¿_La __Maledetta__ Picolo__, La __Dolce__Vita?_¿Cuál?-

-_ La Maledetta_- le respondió pasivo observando hacia el frente con el sol en el rostro, los lentes oscuros que jamás se quitaba impedían que la luz le molestara en los ojos

-bien... me gusta el Martini que preparan hay…-

-pensé que te molestaría ir…-

-¿por que abra de molestarme?- nuevamente lo vio sin verlo, esa extraña cualidad que tenia desde que Bruno la consocia- después de todo, a veces me divierto…- y sonrió con malicia jugando con uno de sus rizos

_**Flash Back**_

_-adoro este lugar…- feliz de la vida sumió la papa a la francesa en el montículo color anaranjado que había puesto junto a la hamburguesa- no importa cuantos restoranes conozca… aquí sin duda preparan la mejor hamburguesa-_

_-y no importa cuantas rarezas te vea hacer… mezclar salsa de tomate con mostaza para comerte las papas sigue siendo la más impresionante…- sentados en la misma mesa, del mismo restaurante junto al mismo ventanal comían Isabella y Luca, ella una Hamburguesa y el un Spaghetti, ella con sus rarezas el con sus sonrisas…_

_-por favor no te extrañes, me has visto hacer esto por mas de un año…-_

_-si, pero sigue siendo extraño…-_

_-es delicioso, mira mezclas la salsa con la mostaza y lo revuelves…-_

_-déjalo hay- la interrumpió y para cambiar de tema soltó de pronto- ¿Cuándo es tu próxima presentación?- los ojos de la italiana brillaron de excitación y olvidando por completo la comida le contó entusiasmada_

_-me han enviado tres invitaciones, una para la presentación del nuevo talento juvenil Italiano, ese concurso lo gane el año pasado, pero se prohíbe que el ganador se repita así que escogerán uno nuevo y me ofrecieron hacer una presentación en el medio tiempo, otra para abrir una opera, no es muy usual pero igual me llama la atención y finalmente la ultima y la que más me entusiasma, en la inauguración del Museo de Cuerdas Italiano este 23 de Marzo…- le dijo corrido y sin alto, Luca proceso la información ya acostumbrado a la atropellada manera de hablar de su novia_

_-¿y…? ¿Cuál vas a aceptar?-_

_-los tres…-Luca abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿los tres?_

_-pero es mucho trabajo, no has dicho que tienes que ensayar diario durante aproximadamente 2 meses cada vez que te vas a presentar…-_

_-así es…-_

_-¿pero entonces?- la mesera les interrumpió preguntando si se les ofrecía otra cosa, Isabela le dijo que no mientras sentía la penetrante mirada de el clavada en ella_

_-necesito el dinero…- le dijo simplemente y enfrentándole la mirada, esta respuesta saco más a Luca de sus casillas_

_-Isabella no me vengas con estupideces…- que la llamara Isabella era ya algo extraño, pero que el le hablara en ese tono arrogante, molesto y herido no era para anda normal, la chica respiro profundamente pensando la respuesta que le iba a dar_

_-necesito el dinero… por que no voy a dejar que tú me mantengas, y tampoco voy a obtener dinero de mi familia…-_

_-Bonita…- no entendía nada de lo que le decía, ¿a que se refería ella con lo de "mantenerla"? se preguntaba Luca al verla tan seria_

_-la respuesta es si…- apretó las manos sobre de su regazo y bajo la mirada nerviosa, con las mejillas color rosa y el pulso saltándole alocado, Luca medito sus palabras, y un fugaz recuerdo de hacia 2 noches lo asalto de pronto, lo había olvidado, mas bien lo había querido olvidar puesto que estaba seguro que el silencio de ella en ese momento era una negación… pero ahora… todo cambiaba, se levanto apresurado y se hinco a lado de la silla de la chica, los demás comensales les observaban extrañados, y eso poco le importo a Giannluca quien solo se concentro en tomarle las manos a la chica frente de el, y hablarle de la manera mas dulce y tierna que podía_

_-¿Bonita… estas segura?- sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir de felicidad, pero debía concentrarse y mantener los nervios alejados, ¿Qué tal que escuchara mal y ella decía que no y el entendía que si?_

_-si quiero casarme contigo…-_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**:o:///////:o:**_

-por aquí señor…- el lugar estaba iluminado por luces bajas y velas, miles de parejas estaban reunidas en aquel restaurante Francés del centro de Tokio, lo guiaron por diferentes salones, áreas de fumadores, de no fumadores, todas arregladas mejor que la pasada, y que irradiaban casi tanta elegancia como el hombre que caminaba entre las mesas guiado por el _Sommelier_… sin duda era conciente de todas la miradas femeninas dirigidas hacia el, pero no les tomo importancia, siguió al caballero frente a el hasta llegar a un saloncillo con solo 3 mesas, sobra decir que el lugar era el mas hermoso y el mas privado de aquel restaurante, las velas eran la única fuente de luz del lugar y solo había una persona… una mujer… sentada en la mesa de en medio, ataviada de un imponente y finísimo vestido negro, con el cabello cobrizo recto cayéndole por el hombro izquierdo, unos hermoso aretes de diamantes igual que el collar que llevaba y adornaban perfectamente el conjunto y sus marrones ojos brillando de ansiedad, el _Sommelier_ retiro la silla y el hombre se sentó

-¿algo de tomar caballero?- le pregunto al verlo ya instalado

-¿has pedido ya algún vino?- le pregunto el hombre a la mujer, esta sonrió con delicadeza, puso la mano en la barbilla de manera descaradamente coqueta y sonrió mostrándole sus pulcros y blancos dientes al recién llegado

-esperaba que tu me recomendaras alguno Eriol, hace mucho que no cenaba en un lugar tan espectacular… temo sentirme fuera de lugar- le dijo la Srta. Mizuki al joven mientras este le sonreía de esa manera tan suya

-por supuesto… un _Chateau Lascombes _por favor… y déjenos la carta-

-enseguida señor- el _Sommelier_ se retiro silenciosamente dejando a la pareja en la intimidad que aquel lugar les proporcionaba, Eriol analizo sin pena alguna a su antigua amiga… sin duda esa mujer siempre le atraería de sobremanera, si las mujeres dicen que los hombres son como el vino tinto, entre mas viejos mas ricos… pues bien podrían ir usando esa analogía con ellas mismas, la mujer explota su sensualidad y su misterio cada vez mas conforme los años, y Kaho Mizuki era una clara muestra de ello

-¿Cómo has estado Kaho?, por que realmente me sorprendió tu llamado, sobretodo tu invitación…-

-invitación que terminaras pagando tu querido… eso lo se de antecedente- en definitiva aquella no era la señorita de 25 años que dio clases en la primaria Tomoeda, dulce, despistada y siempre misteriosa, aquella era esa varias decepciones después

-por supuesto… pero dejando de lado lo obvio ¿que te trae al Japón?- el tono de Eriol era cortante, Kaho sonrió ladina, el tampoco era el mismo niño de hacia años, ahora era todo un hombre de 22 años, con un traje negro y una franela de igual color en vez de la camisa y la corbata, el cabello corto y de nueva cuenta con lentes, pero esta vez de media luna, elegantes y sencillos, alto con porte y con una presencia tanto imponente como acogedora, definitivamente aquel hombre era sin duda el deseo de toda mujer, incluso el suyo

-me gustaría discutir algunas cosas acerca de la Galería…-

-te escucho…- el _Sommelier_ dejo la botella sobre la mesa y sirvió las dos copas… una sola mirada de Eriol le hizo entender que debía marcharse sin mencionar si quiera la carta, que esa definitivamente no era un visita social

-Fisher quiere exponer allí sus pinturas…- la señora, por que afrontémoslo, es tiempo de llamarla así, tomo su copa y la bebió discretamente mientras sentía su corazón chocando como desbocado contra su pecho, tratando que el vino la embriagara para que así ella no tuviera que pasar por aquella vergüenza, por que, quizás la perfecta mascara de Eriol no dejaba entrever nada de sus emociones, pero ella le conocía, y sabia que en ese momento el ingles sentía algo muy parecido al asco por ella, aunque afortunadamente para ella, estaba combinado por el deseo que el siempre le tuvo y que a pesar de todo no había desaparecido

-me temo que eso no será posible, pero has logrado que me entre la curiosidad…- bueno de todas las posibles respuestas que estuvo analizando en el avión que la llevo de Londres a Tokio, esa sin duda no la había contemplado

-¿a que te refieres?...- la voz no le tembló, pero el resto de su cuerpo se sacudió en espasmos cuando el joven la miro fijamente a los ojos, ella sabia lo que Eriol hacia con eso, le leía el alma, indagaba a su antojo en su mente y en su corazón, la dominaba por completo…

-por que sin duda tu sabias mi respuesta de antemano… es por eso que me pregunto ¿Por qué si sabias de mi negativa pagaste el ticket de avión que sin duda compraste a crédito con una de las tantas tarjetas falsificadas que hace Fisher para ti?- había dado en el clavo, y lo supo por el incremente de miedo en los ojos de ella, si… sin duda su relacione estaba dañada, y en cierto punto Eriol llego a odiar a la mujer frente a el, pero ahora solo le quedaba esa frialdad para con ella y esa oportunidad de no respetarla lo que le confería libertad

-Fisher quiere matarme…- al demonio con la cubierta de su plan, necesitaba que Eriol acabara con el obsesivo de su amante

-que ironía… quien diría que te sentirías algún día amenazada por alguien como el… después de todo no es… en tus propias palabras "una piltrafa de hombre sin chiste y sin magia"-

-sabes tan bien como yo que esta loco…- se defendio

-pero tu tienes en tu poder algo que el no, digo, no ha de ser muy difícil alejarte de el, un simple hechizo hará que te olvide…- Kaho sintió a tal grado la crueldad de sus palabras que le costo trabajo recocer en el al mismo niño con el que compartió tantas cosas en Londres, pero era comprensible después del daño que ella le había hecho

-sabes muy bien que ya no tengo magia…- era cierto, gracias a Fisher, su amigo/amante/cliente o lo que aquel pintor frustrado fuera, ella se había se había sacrificado por el, dándole su magia, magia que el utilizo para matar a sus enemigos, a la gente a la que le debía dinero… magia que utilizo para intentar hacer suya a Sakura… la rabia le obstruyo el pensamiento… todo era culpa de esa mocosa

-cierto… lo había olvidado- le dio un sorbo al vino y lo sintió derramarse en su garganta, dulce y agrio, un perfecto vino francés… que en ese momento le costaba demasiado disfrutar por la presencia de esa mujer que le traía tan desgraciados recuerdos

-me pregunto, si me decisión no hubiera afectado a Sakura, ¿te afectaría de la misma…- dijo con cierto retintín el nombre de ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir añadiendo mas ponzoña al comentario, una cantidad insulsa de magia se libero dejándola aturdida y mareada, para cuando se recupero, cayo en cuenta de que todos en el restaurante estaban paralizados, el tiempo se había detenido, y solo Eriol Hiragizawa era capaz de liberar esa cantidad de energía en ese lapso de tiempo y de manera tan controlada

-¿pero que has…-

-escúchame y escúchame muy bien Kaho por que no te lo repetiré… aléjate de Sakura y de su familia, por que si vuelvo a toparme contigo, te juro que esta vez no seré tan benevolente como hace 2 años-

-tu no puedes hacerme nada- indignada Mizuki se levanto de la mesa de pronto y clavos su mirada hacia Eriol- me deseas, aun despues de tantos años y con ese rencor que me tienes… aun me deseas- sonrió triunfante creyendo tener un punto y haber sido la victoriosa, sin embargo Eriol sonrió, se levanto de la mesa y acomodo su saco

-puede ser, la diferencia es que hace dos años yo sentía algo mas que deseo por ti… ahora solo eres una mujer a la que alguna vez poseí y que ahora me da asco, por muy hermosa que sea…- pálida e indignada dejo a Kaho, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, el joven se llevo la mano a la bolsa interior del saco y extrajo su cartera, retiro un par de billetes y los aventó sin delicadeza alguna sobre la mesa- considera esto un pago por que desaparezcas para siempre y dile a Fisher que si se acerca de nuevo a Sakura… lo mato- impactada por sus palabras y sin alcanzar a reconocer algo del Eriol que ella conocía, lo observo irse del restaurante sin que el volteara si quiera una vez atrás.

_**Flash Back**_

_Pip…pip… a través de los años aquel sonido un lo ponía nervioso, no importaba cuanto se esforzara en que aquellos recuerdos no lo asaltaran, venían a el una y otra y otra vez_

_**-¡aló!-**__ pero entonces ella contestaba el teléfono y aquel sonido dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza y era sustituido por la melodiosa, aunque ahora agitada, voz de Sakura_

_-buenas noches deben ser por allá…-_

_**-¡Eriol! ¡Que alegría y que acontecimiento oírte!-**_

_-no exageres… solo no he llamado en unos…-_

_**-¡quince días te parecen tan pocos!...- **__el tono furioso de Sakura era una muy mala imitación, por lo que Eriol solo emitió una risa discreta y trato de disimular su alegra al oír la voz de la castaña__**…- pero en fin… a mi no me debes explicación alguna, supongo que quieres habar con Tomoyo, enseguida te la paso…-**_

_-en realidad yo…- pero no tuvo tiempo de detenerla cuando la terciopelada voz de su novia hizo aparición al teléfono_

_**-que grata sorpresa…-**__ a ella si le creyó el resentimiento, Eriol suspiro despacio sin saber muy bien que decirle, Tomoyo no era para nada predecible, pues ella también sabia muy bien como esconder sus sentimientos y mostrar solo una fría capa de calma y discreción ante su vida privada_

_-hola…-_

_**-hola…-**__ quedaron varios minutos en silencio, sin saber ambos muy bien como abordar el tema, Eriol escucho el profundo suspiro de la chica de amatistas ojos y le sentó mal, realmente la había lastimado, así que hizo lo único adecuado en una situación así_

_-lo siento…- se disculpo con todo el arrepentimiento del que se sintió capaz de imprimir en aquella palabras, estaba llamando desde un teléfono publico en un bar a las afueras de Londres, el condado de Canary Wharf era un condado muy tranquilo, las calles estaban tan mojadas como el mes de Septiembre lo permite en esa época del año, es decir empapadas, la neblina ya había aparecido a esas horas y el bar donde se encontraba estaba predeciblemente vació_

_**-¿como te ha ido?-**_

_-Tomoyo… no tienes por que ser condescendiente- le dijo al percatarse del intento de la morena de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación_

_**-en realidad no tengo intención de discutir esto por teléfono, cuídate y hablamos cuando decidas volver… si es que lo haces- **__oyó la exclamación ahogada de Sakura. La cual seguramente estaba en la misma habitación que Tomoyo escuchando la conversación, el todo dolido de Tomoyo le causo un estrago en su conciencia_

_-Tomoyo…- sin embargo se sintió incapaz de expresar otra cosa que no fuera esa pasiva y serena forma de decir su nombre_

_**-te comunico con Sakura, cuídate…-**__ dejo de ir la respiración tensa que ella mantenía mientras estuvo al teléfono y recargo la frente sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda, la mujer que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la barra le dedico una sonrisa condescendiente, aunque no entendiera ni jota de la conversación en japonés que el chico mantenía_

_**-hola de nuevo…-**_

_-esta furiosa…-_

_**-yo también lo estaría si mi novio desapareciera por quince días en la misma ciudad que su exnovia la cual casualmente lo llamo a mitad de la noche un día antes de que el partiera inesperada y abruptamente para**__**Londres, que es la ciudad donde la susodicha vive y además…-**_

_-ya entendí tu punto…- la corto Eriol- supongo que tienes razón…-_

_**-Pero que estabas pensando, se que no vas a decir ni media palabra sobre lo que haces, a mitad de semestre en Inglaterra pero por lo menos haznos saber como estas y si necesitas algo…-**_

_-¿desde cuando eres tan elocuente?...-_

_**-tuve un excelente maestro en el arte…-**__ ambos rieron ante las ocurrencias que la castaña decía para aliviar el ambiente tenso que Tomoyo había creado_

_-no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente, pero me gustaría que prepararas el terreno para mi regreso…-_

_**-considéralo hecho **_**Brummell**_**-**__ una risa un poco mas abierta salio de la boca de ingles al oír el locuaz apodo que la castaña le había otorgado un par de años atrás__**- pero no la tengo fácil-**__ siguió diciendo__**- incluso Sonomi ha estado preocupada- **__Eriol carraspeo incomodo ante la mención de su querida suegra__**- lo que escuchas, no importa lo encantador, adorable, y galante que seas a tu regreso… te esperan días oscuros Eriol Hiragizawa…-**__ pero después del tono serio y sombrío con el que dijo la broma se oyó la risa de la castaña acompañada de un "¿que sucede?" emitido por la voz de Tomoyo al fondo, una calidez le invadió como siempre le sucedía cuando presenciaba aquel carácter tan fresco con el que Sakura solía hablarle, que en esta ocasión parecía mas alegre que de costumbre_

_-¿se puede saber que te tiene de tan buen humor preciosa?-_

_**-no es nada, es solo que hoy fue un gran día-**_

_-me alegra escucharte decir eso, ¿se puede saber por que?-_

_**-si… pero bueno como tu no piensas honrarnos con tus secretos, yo no lo haré con los míos, a menos que me respondas cuando piensas regalarnos el honor de tu presencia…- **__Eriol se lo pensó unos segundos, las cosas se le habían complicado mas de lo esperado_

_-en un día no muy lejano- respondió finalmente_

_**-¿cuando llegara el día en que obtenga de ti una repuesta directa?- **_

_-¿quieres la repuesta directa o indirecta?-_

_**-dudo que seas capas de emitir una directa, pero en fin, ¿que se puede hacer?-**_

_-lo se, al fin y al cabo llevo mas de 2 vidas con este carácter…-_

_**-perro viejo no aprende truco nuevo ¿cierto?, o algo así, en fin aquí todos te mandamos saludos, incluidos 2 guardianes muy preocupados por ti- **__refiriéndose a Spinel y Nakuru__**- y Kero el cual aun esta muy indignado por tu ultima broma-**_

_-dile que no se preocupe, el efecto de la carta desaparecerá en luna nueva…-_

_**-no creo que le haga gracia escuchar eso, después de todo encogiste su ultima reserva de golosinas, y ni yo ni Tomoyo le hemos comprado mas, ambas halábamos muy enserio respecto a su dieta-**__ de la misma manera en que se oyó la exclamación de Tomoyo, Eriol alcanzo apercibir los lloriqueos de Kero del otro lado de la línea_

_-pobrecillo…-_

_-__**ese tono te delata Eriol…-**_

_-puede ser… en fin me despido-_

_**-Eriol… me alegro que hayas llamado y vuelve pronto-**_

_-cuídense… y dile a Tomoyo que lo lamento…-_

_**-no te preocupes, adiós…-**_

_-Sakura…-_

_**-¿si?-**__ ambos se quedaron en silencio, el oyendo como la lluvia golpeaba a compás las ventanas del bar, el ingles respiro de manera insonora y Sakura emitió una pequeña risa__**- el que mucho se despide pocas ganas tiene de irse…-**_

_-me alegra mucho que estés feliz…- le sonto al fin_

_**-**_**Syonara**_** Eriol…-**_

_-_Syonara…_-escucho el corte de la línea y dejo de manera tranquila en teléfono inalámbrico sobre la barra, le sonrió a la mujer que atenida el bar_

_-¿cuento le debo?-_

_-son 2 libras guapo…- Eriol le sonrió de esa manera tan suya y coloco las monedas en la mano de la dama, se alzo el cuello del abrigo negro que llevaba y salio a la intemperie húmeda que azotaba Canary Wharf, sabia que llovería alrededor de 2 horas más, como también sabia que el viento arreciaría en el transcurso de la tarde, sin embargo el decidió no llevar paraguas ese día, y camino así como estaba por las calles del condado, se detuvo bajo la cubierta de la carpa de un puesto de revistas, cerca de la estación de autobuses, frente a el estaba un precioso local muy lujoso y privado, y justo en la mesa que estaba a lado del gran ventanal que daba a la calle una pareja platicaba alegre y despreocupadamente, la mujer pelirroja sonreía casualmente, y con el dorso de la mano acariciaba su barbilla mientras sonreía con una pose descaradamente coqueta_

_-"Kaho"…- no tuvo que concentrarse demasiado, recito un simple hechizo en un suave murmullo y pudo al instante escuchar toda la conversación que se llevaba acabo dentro de aquel restaurante Francés_

_-por el placer de tu compañía y la riqueza y satisfacción que nos espera…- incluso pudo escuchar el tintineo de copas que el brindis provoco, se hundió mas en su abrigo y siguió observando con atención_

_-es una pena que nuestro benefactor no este presente…- dijo con cinismo el hombre rubio a la mujer que no era otra que Kaho Misuki- realmente me apetecería agradecerle su benevolencia y solvencia económica-_

_-no emitas tales bromas Alex…, no vaya a ser que por culpa de tu cinismo la suerte nos cobre la bendición que últimamente nos acompaña…-_

_-eso no sucederá querida, en estos momentos el joven Hiragizawa debe estar muy a gusto almorzando en la comodidad de su lujoso hotel a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí…- Eriol emitió una risa cargada de ironía, así que ese es el lugar donde Fisher cree que el se encontraba, no podía estar mas equivocado, dejo de ver al rubio para concentrar su penetrante mirada hacia Kaho, la cual nunca de daría cuanta de su presencia, ya que hacia tiempo que el poder de Eriol había sobrepasado de manera inimaginable el de ella. Aun así tenia la duda clavada en el pecho, ¿Por qué Kaho le había confesado con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas y completamente destrozada días atrás que Fisher, su actual administrador de finanzas, lo estaba estafando? ¿Por qué ahora ella bebía tan tranquila con el en una aparente celebración cuando aquella mañana había quedado en reportar a Fisher a las autoridades al día siguiente?... pocas cosas sacaba de cuadro a Eriol Hiragizawa pero definitivamente que le quisieran ver la cara de algo que no era no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, por eso al ver la extraña actitud que tomo Kaho cuando el llego a Inglaterra lo hizo sospechar, pero no fue hasta aquella mañana en que se decido en desconfiar de ella y seguirle los pasos… todo había iniciando cuando, aprovechando la solvencia económica con la que Clow se aseguro que su reencarnación viviera, Eriol decidió invertir su dinero en unos cuantos negocios, entre ellos comprar una pequeña galería de arte en el centro de la ciudad, la remodelo y actualmente era una de las galerías mas codiciadas y sofisticadas de Londres, quizás había cometió el error en basarse en el nepotismo y contratar a su vieja amiga Kaho _(amiga viejaserá …)_ para que ella llevara la administración del lugar, basándose según el en su buen gusto y la confianza que le tenia… sin embargo hacia alrededor de 6 meses Kaho se había enamorado de un alemán sin oficio aparente llamado Alexei Fisher el cual ella recomendó para que llevara las finanzas del lugar alegando que era demasiado trabajo para su persona llevar las cuentas además de encargarse de supervisar el lugar y buscar nuevos talentos que exponer… el contrato a Fisher y ahora se encontraba en esa situación_

_-pero dime querida mía, ¿Cómo se tomo Eriol tu bendita actuación?...- aquel comentario lo trajo de regreso a la conversación que el había ido a espiar, así que de eso se trataba… Kaho también lo había traicionado_

_-creo que esta más que convencido que el único culpable de las anormalidades en las cuentas son culpa tuya…-_

_-que haga lo que quiera, mañana cuando firme la declaración de hacienda que le has preparado se quedara sin un centavo…- lo insultaba su confianza, ¿Qué acaso el era tan idiota como para firmar algo sin haberlo leído antes?- lo que me sorprende es la confianza con la que estas ahora, ¿no me has dicho que el chico es bastante suspicaz?...-_

_-también te dije que perdió la mitad de sus poderes hace 9 años… con su nivel de magia actual no podrá descubrir el hechizo que le puse al documento, el leerá lo que yo quiera que lea…- fueron tantas cosas que Eriol sintió en ese momento que seria imposible decir que sentimiento predominaba en su calmada persona en ese momento… rabia, desengaño, decepción, tristeza, odio, y una burla en contra de si mismo… el sabia que la antigua maestra le había revelado al alemán sus dotes mágicos pero jamás se imagino que Fisher se atreviera a jugar con ellos… Kaho Misuki había cometido un terrible error, en su vida pasada, aquel que se atrevió a menosprecia el poder de Clow lo había pagado con sangre, y el menospreciarlo ahora a el le iba a costar a ese par tanto como a el le diera la gana, emitió una sonrisa macabra y el hechizo acabo, dejo de oír la conversación para escuchar el sereno golpeteo de la lluvia contra el pavimento… camino calle abajo con una calma malévola… después de todo la venganza es un plato que se sirve frió_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Habían pasado dos años de la ultima vez que se vio con aquella mujer… ella había pagado, pero las cosas que el descubrió de ella en ese tiempo aun era incapaz de perdonarlas, por muy arrepentida que algún día la pelirroja se hubiera mostrado, ahora el viento jugaba con sus cabellos y se colaba a través de su ventanilla, le gustaba la paz que en aquel momento sentía, cuando tenia entre sus manos el manubrio de su Prosche Panamera y viajaba por las avenidas de Tokio, ya era suficiente del pasado, estaba en una época de su vida ideal para un buen cambio, era hora de dejar a los recuerdos descansar… en extraño sonido le llamo la atención, miro el asiento del copiloto donde descansaba su móvil, de manera premeditada lo había dejado en el automóvil, puesto que de nada le serviría apagarlo, era mejor que se registraran las llamadas del que lo necesitaba, tomo el móvil de color negro, tan de acuerdo a su personalidad y miro la pantalla… 32 llamadas perdidas

_**:o:///////:o:**_

Recostada como estaba, completamente inclinada sobre la cómoda silla y con los pies descalzos sobre el escritorio, observaba con esa mirada analítica tan propia de ella el boceto donde había varios trazos que formaban la figura de una mujer y el diseño de un vestido sobre ella, analizaba con cuidado cada detalle, el ancho de los trazos, la profundidad del dibujo y la originalidad del mismo, las proporciones y quien sabe que otras cosas más… su estudio tardo unos minutos más hasta que finalmente cerro sus amatistas ojos y deposito el cuaderno de dibujo sobre el escritorio para después echar su cabeza hacia atrás y descansar así la vista, Tomoyo pensó cual seria el mejor comentario para aquella obra, era un buen diseño, pero estaba demasiado enfocado en los años 20's y aquella época de vestidos que parecían cortinas mal cortadas no era precisamente su moda favorita… pero debía ser objetiva, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y dedicarse completamente a su descanso tan merecido, llevaba desde las 10 de la mañana encerrada en el taller de Dirección de Arte revisando los trabajos de los de 3° semestre.

Hubiera seguido catalogando las artes de los estudiantes menores a ella, pero un chispazo se encendió en el rincón de su cerebro, provocándole una emoción que le recorrió el cuerpo entero y le hizo levantarse rápidamente de su cómodo lugar descalza como estaba, contraria a toda la apariencia que ella daba y aun con la incomodidad de aquel vestido negro con corsé hecho de encaje blanco, la chica se levanto haciendo extrañas contracciones con su cuerpo, lo que le acababa de dar a la futura Lic. en Comunicaciones Visuales no era otra cosa que inspiración… aquello que te embriaga de excitación y te controla y por lo que un artista deja todo lo que hace en el momento para concentrarse en su repentina idea, Tomoyo ya se encontraba sentada en uno de los reclinables del salón, dibujando sobre el block que ya había sobre este, trazos desiguales y sin aparente forma, movía la mano que con elegancia y delicadeza, tan rápido que costaba creer que el dibujo que fuera a resultar tuviera algún sentido. Su largo cabello lo había echado a un lado para fines mas prácticos auque en la actualidad no era ni la mitad de largo que lo que lo había llevado en la infancia y gran parte de la adolescencia, además ahora era lacio, fruto seguramente de algún producto químico o tratamiento de salón, lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás y esto facilitaba su visión hacia la hoja que dibujaba con tanto esmero, eran tantos los detalles que tenia que cuidar, que no se daba cuanta que desde hacia varios minutos, su móvil rosa bailaba desesperado sobre el escritorio rogando por que su dueña atendiera la llamada entrante… pero esto no sucedió, así que cansado de vibrar, el pobre decidió recurrir a su bocina y empezó a emitir una bonita melodía en flauta, melodía que aumentaba de sonoridad conforme Tomoyo desidia ignorarla

-"que…"- despertó de su ensoñación y alcanzo a contestar en el ultimo instante la llamada- _moshi moshi…-_

**-¡Tomoyo!-**

-¿mamá?- el grito exaltado de Sonomi Daidouji la tomo por sorpresa mientras olvidaba por un momento su importante golpe de inspiración

**-¡que alegría encontrarte!, ¡llevo buscadote a ti y a Hiragizawa desde hace más de dos horas!-** aquello le extraño aun más, su madre no cruzaba palabra con Eriol a menos que fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte

-tranquilízate ¿Qué necesitas?- quiso saber con algo de urgencia ante la extraña actitud de su madre

**-¡Sakura desapareció!-** de seguro había oído mal, ¿o es que acaso su madre había usado "Sakura" y "desapareció" en la misma frase?

-¿Qué dices?-

**-¡Sakura! ¡La hemos buscado por toda la ciudad ni si quiera Haruka la encuentra, hoy por la mañana salio sin su guardia, y Haruka logro alcanzarla en la Av. Pero Sakura en una maniobra prácticamente suicida se le escapo! ¡La hemos estado buscando por todas partes, en los restoranes que acostumbra, las tiendas, la Universidad, con sus amigos…-**

-mamá cálmate- le corto la morocha antes de que Sonomi narrara una novela policíaca- Sakura no haría eso- razonaba Tomoyo, lo que su madre le diecia se oía imposible, Sakura jamás se había escapado de sus guardaespaldas y mucho menos en medio de lo que su madre le contaba, lo cual aprecia una persecución de las películas viejas

-**es por eso que estoy tan consternada, tuve que llamar a Hiragizawa, pero deje mas de 30 llamadas y una hora después se digno a contestarme, pensé que estaba contigo, ¡pero tu tampoco contestabas mis llamadas!- **Tomoyo no se preocupo, sabia que su novio solía aislarse un par de horas al día y dejar el teléfono olvidado en el asiento del copiloto, pero siempre con la precaución de tenerlo siempre encendido-** ¿Qué aremos Tomoyo? Sakura puede estar en peligro, ¿y sin tiene problemas con gente… ya sabes…-** curiosamente su madre empezó a susurrar como sierpe hacia cuando trataban ese tema-** con gente "especial"-**

-¿Has hablado con Yukito-san o Nakuru-chan?-

**-si… dicen que no saben donde esta Sakura, y que no me preocupe…-**

- lo vez… mamá, estoy perfectamente segura de que Sakura esta bien, si no Eriol o los chicos serian los primeros en enterarse, y seguramente para esta hora ya todos nos hubiéramos enterado si les hubiera pasado algo, además posiblemente necesite tiempo para ella…- dijo Tomoyo poniéndose en los zapatos de su prima- déjala estar sola, si nos necesita acudirá a nosotros, no te preocupes- dijo en tono conciliador y aprecio funcionar

­**-esta bien… creo que tienes razón, solo espero que el abuelo no se entere, suele ser más paranoico que yo respecto a Sakurita…**- Tomoyo sonrió con picardía y vaya que lo era, si el difunto Touya Kinomoto era celoso con su hermana, en los ultimo años Tomoyo había descubierto una fase de su bisabuelo que pocos conocían, Misaki Amamiya podía llegar a ser un poco posesivo, celoso y paranoico, no llegaba al punto al que había llegado con Nadeshiko el día en que decidió casarse con Fujitaka Kinomoto, pero aun seguía procurando el bienestar de sus dos bisnietas de una manera algo exagerada

-yo también lo espero… pero en fin dejemos este tema por cerrado y no te preocupes, ¿cenaras con nosotras?-

**-por supuesto, no olvido que el pervertido de tu novio ira a cenar hoy a la casa-** muy lejos de incomodarse, Tomoyo ahogo una risa, definitivamente el mal de los celos eran de familia

-¿y vendrá el abuelo?-

**-no, tiene una cena de negocios-**

-que lastima… te veo en la noche…-

**-cuídate mucho Tomoyo, ¿Lita esta contigo cierto?-**

-si, no te preocupes, de hecho esta esperándome para irnos a casa- le contesto dando el paradero de su guardaespaldas, que si bien ya no eran 20 mujeres de negro con camionetas algo llamativas, como las que cuidaban a Sakura, con Lita era más que suficiente para esta protegida- nos vemos en la noche-

**-esta bien hija, y si te llama Sakura…-**

-le diré que se comunique inmediatamente contigo-

-**exactamente **_**chao**_** querida-**

-_chao_ mamá- colgó presionando el diminuto botón rojo y suspiro algo sorprendida por los aparentes destrozados nervios de su madre, pero es que en lo que respecta a Sakura, todos era muy celosos con ella, incluida ella misma, pero la experiencia de perderla era algo aun muy grabado en la memoria de su familia, que era la única que a Sakura le quedaba, hasta cierto punto era comprensible la actitud de su madre y de su abuelo, aun que respecto a Eriol… se sentó de nuevo en la cómoda silla de escritorio y marco el numero que se sabia de memoria

_Pip…pip…_ ese sonido y esa sensación… nunca la dejarían

**-**_**hai**_**…- ** la tranquilizante y pausada voz de Eriol la saco de su recuerdos

-hola cariño…- era un mote que después de casi 5 años de relación estaba muy bien aplicado, sobretodo por la sonrisa que Eriol ponía cada vez que se lo decía

**-hermosa… ¿a que debo el placer?**- y aun a pesar de los años se sonrojaba con la respuesta que el le daba

-¿mi madre te llamo?-

**-si, hace un rato, estaba bastante alterada… creo que nuestra querida Sakura hizo algo que no están acostumbradas a presenciar…-** dijo en un tono misterioso de voz que le llamo la atención a la morocha

-¿a que te refieres?-

**-a la extrañeza con la que tu madre me llamo, poco le falto por acusarme nuevamente de haberla secuestrado**- respondió el rápidamente-** con tantas amenazas sobre mi, estoy empezando considerar darle a tu madre una razón para meterme preso y llevarte conmigo un par de días al caribe sin nada más encima que la ropa que llevemos puesta… la cual no nos hará mucha falta…-** Tomoyo rió ante el humor con el que Eriol siempre tomaba las conversaciones y las amenaza de su madre

-algún día haré que me cumplas lo prometido…- siguió ella provocándolo ligeramente

**-mi querida Tomoyo… yo siempre estoy dispuesto…-** y comentarios como aquellos, especialmente con ese tono de voz tan pícaro suyo, hacían que la chica se sonrojara hasta la punta del cabello, si hacemos remembranza, esta reacción se esperaría de Sakura, pero al pasar de los años Tomoyo resulto ser más penosa que su prima, pero claro, quien no con semejantes provocaciones

-¿no sabes nada de Sakura?- le dijo para no entrar más en detalles, si ella hubiera visto la sonrisa que en ese momento el ingles tenia plasmada, seguramente le hubiera dado un ataque nervioso

**-lo lamento, al parecer escondió su presencia muy bien…-**

-ya veo, por eso Haruka no fue capaz de encontrarla…-

**-Haruka es poderosa, pero Sakura lo es aun más…- **dijo incluso orgulloso hacia tiempo, más bien desde que Sakura había quedado al cuidado de la familia Daidouji, y también del abuelo Amamiya, Sonomi había contratado a un par de mujeres sumamente poderosas, no solo física y mentalmente, si no con un poder mágico increíble, todo a causa del pequeño incidente que habían tenido una tarde en la Mansión Daidouji

-si sabes algo de ella llámame, no quisiera preocuparme pero mi madre a conseguido que lo este…-

**-no te preocupes cariño… Sakura sabe cuidarse sola…-**

-nos vemos esta noche…-

**-a la noche…-**

-te quiero Eriol…- le dijo ella con la voz un poco ahogada, la repuesta vino de manera inmediata, en tono conciliador y alegre

**-yo también…-** y cortaron la comunicación con la misma despedida de siempre

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba sumamente emocionada, Sakura había aceptado usar uno de sus disfraces, después de 6 meses de rehabilitación, por fin usaría magia nuevamente, la ocasión ameritaba que la mansión Daidouji estuviera vacía, cosa que no resulto nada complicado, su madre y su abuelo estaban fuera de la ciudad, y con ayuda de Eriol toda la gente de servicio y los guardaespaldas se habían tomado el día libre, solo eran ella, Sakura, los guardianes y Eriol… el cual venia caminando hacia ella en ese preciso instante_

_-¿todo listo Tomoyo?- le pregunto, pero ella fue incapaz de responderle, se había tardado 2 semanas en idear algo que le fuera bien a su novio, y es que al principio le había dado una vergüenza enorme confesarle que tenia unos increíbles deseos de diseñar algo para el, pero como siempre la reencarnación de Clow la tranquilizo y acepto el hecho de ponerse una de las creaciones de su novia… al verlo caminar hacia ella, sintió que hizo un excelente trabajo…_

_-¿Tomoyo?- pero la chica seguía analizando su vestuario, recordando cada detalle que puso en el, cada pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza cuando lo confecciono y cada sensación que le había provocado el diseñarlo, Eriol poseía extremidades largas, era extremadamente alto, tenia la espalda ancha y la cintura estrecha, los músculos marcados, pero gracias a su complexión delgada simplemente le hacían ver firme sin llegar a ser grotesco, dadas estas condiciones y tomando en cuenta la personalidad que poseía, el único color que le hacia justicia era el negro… el color de la elegancia y el misterio, el primer paso fueron los pantalones, de una tela que se las había ingeniado para que fuera fresca, cómoda y flexible, unas botas negras, cortas, de hombre, dándole un toque militar por sobre el pantalón, pero que al ser de igual manera negras, pasaban desapercibidas pero dándole un toque de rudeza, dejando fuera la parte inferior, recorrió la camiseta de cuello redondo y manga larga que estaba pegada al cuerpo del chico, los brazos se veían largos y estilizados, dándole un aire ágil al muchacho y gracias a dios se le había ocurrido cubrir el pecho de el con un chaleco, algo tosco y de cuero, que no era brilloso, por que lo consideraba de mal gusto, era mas bien gastado, como envejecido, por que de no haberlo cubierto ya hubiera estado suspirando por los pectorales del chico… para completar lo que empezaba a catalogar como una obra de arte, unos guantes gruesos, del mismo color que todo lo demás cubriendo las manos de pianista del chico, y acabada su exhaustiva reexaminación, solo pudo dejar salir el aire que había estado conteniendo a manera de suspiro_

_-creo que hiciste una maravillosa labor- el de tonto no tenia un pelo, y esa mirada amatista que lo había recorrido cual vaso de agua en época de sequía no decía otra cosa más que Tomoyo lo había encontrado como un extraño y raro lujo… por no decirle manjar_

_-no hay duda alguna… te vez…- estrellitas brillaron a sus ojos y encendió inmediatamente la cámara_

_-creí que solo grababas a Sakura…-_

_-grabo todo lo que considero hermoso…- este adjetivo hubiera ofendido a más de un hombre, pero Eriol sabia que Tomoyo se expresaba de manera artística, por lo que no encontró algún problema en dejar que la mira de Daidouji se fijara en el_

_-Sakura…- la cámara pronto dejo de apuntar a Eriol, y se fijo en un lugar atrás de el, Eriol volteo sobre su hombro, y al igual que Tomoyo, quedo anonadado con la visión que tenían ambos en ese momento, una joven, de mediana estatura, venia caminando acompañada de cuatro seres esplendorosos, un ángel, una hada, y dos bestia mitológicas… en medio de ellos caminaba ella, con un traje blanco y negro, una diseño elegantemente inusual, que iniciaba en su cuello, con un cuello alto y descendía cubriendo el pecho y los hombros pero sin llegar a los brazos, justo debajo del pecho, la prenda se abría rebelando de bajo una de color oscuro que en lineaba la estrecha cintura de la chica y era atrapada por unos pantalones cortos de igual color, la prenda blanca que había iniciado al cuello formaba una extraña prenda, parecida a un abrigo, que era larga y acababa casi en las rodillas de la chica, vista desde atrás, era un abrigo blanco sin mangas, después de los pantaloncillos, seguían unos mayones negros que iniciaban arriba de la rodilla y de zapatos unos botines con poco tacón parecidos a los de Eriol… por mayor comodidad el cabello de la chica era corto, como en su infancia, solo que ahora no llevaba flequillo alguno y el cabello era hecho hacia atrás por una cinta negra que resaltaba de sus dorados cabellos, guantes largos y negros cubrían sus brazos desde arriba del codo, de una tela que se adhería completamente a ella, como una segunda piel, extrañas y revueltas ramificaciones blancas estampaban los guantes y estas acababan enredándose en las muñecas, dejando las manos lisas_

_-¡¡estas increíble!!- a pesar de la palidez de la chica, causa de no exponerse al sol por algo así como 2 años, su calida mirada estaba intacta al igual que la sonrisa y el sonrojo que resaltaba más ahora en su piel, la morocha corrió hacia su amiga, y Eriol prácticamente atrapo al vuelo la cámara que seguía encendida, por alguna razón sintió que debió gravar el momento, Tomoyo un poco más baja que Sakura, la abrazaba feliz de la vida, y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, nadie se preocupo por ellas, eran lágrimas de felicidad, por que Tomoyo sintió en ese momento, que todo volvería a ser como antes_

_Un momento después Tomoyo esperaba algo alejada de donde Eriol y Sakura estaba parados, grabando todo con su fiel y devuelta cámara, Eriol y Sakura comentaban cosas desde lejos, pero en realidad no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían, el ambiente se veía un poco tenso entre ellos… eso no era normal, observo a los guardianes, Yue y Spinel observaban impasibles la discusión en voz baja que sus amos mantenían, sin embargo Kero estaba pelando con Ruby… y estaban empezando a pelear en voz bien alta _

_-¡Es una locura!_

_-¡Es la única forma de smhmhg- y no pudo seguir hablando pues Yue le tapado la boca con la mano, Tomoyo se inquieto, ¿Qué pasaba?- _

_-¡¿esta todo bien?!- grito desde su puesto, Sakura y Eriol voltearon y Sakura le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa_

_-¡solo estoy nerviosa!- le contesto y después se volvió de nuevo hacia Eriol, Tomoyo la vio sonreírle a su novio y se tranquilizo, Sakura era demasiado distraída e inocente como para fingir una sonrisa, había días en que lo intentaba, pero ella era casi su hermana, a ella no la podía engañar por eso cuando le sonrió, ella supo que le venia del corazón y que si estaba nerviosa era por que realmente lo estaba, ya más tranquila aplico el zoom y observo como Sakura sacaba su llave y decía el conjuro en voz alta de manera inquieta_

_-¡¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, __muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo, LIBERATE!!"__- un poderoso brillo invadió el patio trasero de la mansión Daidouji, un brillo idéntico al que se presencio aquel día en el hospital hace 6 meses, el día en que Sakura despertó, Tomoyo se cubrió los ojos con el ante brazo, sin soltar la cámara la cual ya no apuntaba hacia Eriol y Sakura, oyó un grito, Kero había gritado "Sakura", quiso ver que sucedía pero la luz era demasiado intensa… y entonces así como apareció, desapareció, llevándose a todas las personas y seres mágicos que la acompañaban_

_-¿Sakura?- miro hacia todos lados, pero ni rastro de la castaña, de Eriol o de los guardianes, simplemente habían desaparecido_

_-¡¡¡¿¿Sakura, Eriol, Kero-chan??!!!- no le respondieron y trato con los demás- ¡¡¿¿Nakuru-san, Yue-san, Spinel-san??!!!- nada, algo agitada corrió hacia la casa y dejo la cámara en una de las mesillas de adorno que había en el corredor, recorrió la mansión de arriba a abajo, la cocina, el desayunador, el comedor, la sala, la antesala, la biblioteca, el jardín, las habitaciones e incluso los baños, nada… volvió a bajar y reviso el salón de juegos y el mini gimnasio que su madre le había construido a Sakura para que siguiera con su rehabilitación en casa, las habitaciones de servicio… todo, pero aun así no los encontró, no estaban en la mansión y si estaban en algún otro punto de la ciudad seria una locura salir a buscarlos, por lo que lo más lógico seria quedarse en casa para ver si aparecían, ¿Qué debía hacer?, dado que ella no tenia magia, llego a la conclusión de que lo único que podía hacer era esperar, camino lentamente hacia la mesilla donde dejo la cámara y se dio cuenta de que aun estaba grabando, ilusionada regreso hasta el momento en donde Sakura decía su mágico conjuro, pero fue inútil la cámara gravo hasta donde Tomoyo alcanzo a ver, después solo gravaba luz, toda la pantalla en blanco_

_-"¿Qué haré?"- recordó una frase que acababa de leer en una novela, "para situaciones de desespero no hay nada como una buena taza de té"… así que tomo el consejo y fue hasta la cocina, donde preparo Té de manzanilla al estilo occidental… con bolsitas… y se sentó en la barra donde el servicio acostumbraba tomar su desayuno, bebió la taza y preparo otra… paso una hora… dos horas… 3 horas… y nada, miro la ventana y anochecía, ¡esa situación era desesperante!... pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de la morocha, ¡no quería perder a su mejor amiga de nuevo!... ¡no quería que ella se fuera sin despedirse, justo como la ultima vez!_

_Clic…_

_Entonces oyó la puerta y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa… su corazón latía muy rápido… todo estaba bien, pero cuando llego a la puerta solo encontró a dos mujeres de negro metiendo unas maletas_

_-¿Tomoyo?- una elegante y bien vestida mujer la observaba desde la puerta, Tomoyo vio a su madre aterrada y en seguida su vista se poso en su abuelo, el cual entraba por la puerta mientras las mujeres salían seguramente por las maletas faltantes_

_-¿Cómo has estado Tomo-chan?- le sonrió su abuelo, la chica sentía que las piernas no la sostenían ¿y ahora que haría? Normalmente ella manejaría a la perfección un momento como ese, pero estaba tan nerviosa…_

_-¿Tomoyo que sucede? ¿Donde esta Sakura-chan? ¿y Hinata-san?- pregunto Sonomi por su sobrina y el ama de llaves, ¿y ahora?_

_-están…- pero se vio callada por una intensa luz que apareció justo en medio de Tomoyo y su madre, una luz que dejo el paso a la reencarnación de Clow, su heredera y los guardianes_

_-¿pero que…?- pasmada Sonomi miro a las magnificas criatura que estaban frente a ella, rápidamente Tomoyo corrió hacia la puerta y la cerro en las narices de una de las guardaespaldas que por suerte no alcanzo a ver nada_

_-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿pero que hace este chico en mi casa a esta horas de la noche??!!!!-  
_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Tomoyo sonrió ante el recuerdo, su madre solo había podido emitir esa frase después de su shock inicial, Tomoyo había intentado cubrir todo diciendo que era una película que estaba grabando, pero ni su madre ni su abuelo se habían creído que Tomoyo pudiera hacer aparecer y desaparecer a la gente de la nada, Eriol tenia la intención borrarles la memoria, pero Sakura quiso decir la verdad, al fin y al cabo, esa era su familia… tuvieron que contarle todo a su madre y al abuelo, el cual solo sonrió tranquilo y dijo que Sakura era justo como su madre, que era muy especial… Sakura lo había abrazado infinitamente feliz y Sonomi había entablado una seria pelea con Kero acerca de "sus obligaciones como guardián"… quizás era lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, a pesar de que Sonomi se tomo lo de la magia muy enserio y contrato a dos mujeres con magia para que las cuidaran a Sakura y a ella, Tomoyo no tenia idea como las había encontrado, pero a pesar de los año seguía teniendo la ligera sospecha de que Eriol, a regañadientes de los dos, le había ayudado a su madre.

Lita la cuidaba a ella, y Haruka cuidaba a Sakura, dejo de pensar en el pasado y se puso los zapatos, tomo su bolsa, el boceto que había hecho y salio del taller… Lita la esperaba afuera en el automóvil para llevarla a casa

_**:o:///////:o:**_

_**Flash Back**_

_La luz le calaba un poco…_

_El silencio…_

_Sentía sus piernas, su brazos, su corazón latir dentro de su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que ese no era su cuerpo, como si estuviera flotando… muy alto, sentía que debía moverse, y quiso hacerlo, pero por extraño que pareciera no recordaba como… el sueño la envolvió de nuevo y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos… dispuesta a entregarse a la oscuridad_

_-¡no Sakura, no! ¡Abre los ojos!- ¿Sakura?, ¿ella era Sakura? La voz era tal lejana, casi como un zumbido_

_-¡Sakura! ¡Despierta!- esa voz… ¡Tomoyo!_

_-Tomoyo…- ¿esa era su voz? Era ahogada, rasposa, le dolía la garganta y había cierto sabor extraño del que recién se percataba_

_-¡Sakura!- sintió un peso extraño sobre su pecho, trato de enfocar la vista y solo veía una mancha negra recostada sobre ella, poco a poco sintió algo calido y húmedo que se vertía sobre ella, eran lágrimas, pero no eran suyas, la chica… Tomoyo, estaba llorando_

_-Sakura…- su corazón dio un brinco… esa voz, ¿quien era?, todo su cuerpo reacciono a el, era como si recién tomara vida, inhalo profundo, algo pasaba, casi podía sentir su sangre correr por sus venas, esa voz causo estragos en su cuerpo, como si este recordara lo que ella no podía_

_-¡despertó Eriol! ¡Despertó!- el peso que sentía la abandono, así como la humedad, fue más conciente de lo que pasaba, los sonidos llegaban más claros y al imágenes frente a sus ojos tomaban más vida, tomaban color, fue consiste de una molestia en el dorso de ambas manos, y un dolor mínimo pero persistente en su pierna, se sentía muy liviana… y algo débil, enfoco la vista y consiguió distinguir a la chica que había estado llorando sobre ella, ahora ella abrazaba a un joven… un joven que se le hizo muy conocido, el la miraba fijamente mientras abrazaba con un brazo la cintura de la chica… de Tomoyo…_

_-bienvenida de regreso…- de nuevo su voz, la voz que le provoco que se sintiera viva, su presencia le daba fuerzas… algo se ilumino dentro de ella, imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, miles de ellas, no fue capaz de identificarlas todas, pero una se detuvo un instante en su cerebro… una sonrisa_

_-Eriol…- algo le hizo llamarlo, algo que sentía por el, un lazo, algo lo unía a ese joven, el chico la miro largamente mientras seguía sosteniendo a Tomoyo la cual lloraba sobre su hombro, se separo de ella y esta siguió llorando con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, el se acerco… le tomo las mano y se las beso, le dolió un poco el movimiento y hay vio que tenia algo de color blanco insertado en sus manos, sondas… su rostro debió reflejar el dolor puesto que Eriol pareció asustarse, una expresión que no recordaba de el, y coloco de nuevo y con suma delicadeza las manos de ella sobre la cama_

_-lo siento…- lo siento yo no…- se veía tan afligido y de nuevo estaba hay ese sentimiento de pertenecía con el, de pronto se percato de que había mas gente en la habitación, no lograba distinguirlos bien… pero sentía su presencia, los sentí con ella, todos estaba parados atrás de Eriol…_

_-¿quienes son? ¿Quién es la gente detrás de ti?- el chico volteo algo confundido, pero detrás de el solo estaba Tomoyo llorando_

_-es Tomoyo Sakura… ¿sabes quien soy?...-_

_-Eriol…- quiso volver a saber de la gente detrás de Eriol… pero esta ya no estaba y ya no los sentía_

_-si…- vio como la voz de el se ahogo y se inclino frente a ella, con muchísima delicadeza tomo una sola de sus manos, esta vez ya no le dolió, el inclino su frente y se quedo apoyado contra la cama y junto a ella, mientras Sakura sentía que la vida se le volvía al cuerpo, junto con sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Parpadeo un poco, siempre que visitaba la tumba de sus padres y la de su hermano vividos recuerdos venia a su memoria, esta vez recordó la primera vez que abrió los ojos después del "accidente"… ese día sintió que había vuelto a nacer

-Sakura…- llevaban ya varias horas en el cementerio, a lado de Rika la carreola de Satoshi con el adentro descansaba sobre el sendero de cemento que conducía a las lapidas, como serpientes grises que bailaban entre las tumbas y cruzaban el forraje verde que se extendía por el cementerio dándole una aire fresco y tranquilo

-cuando desperté Sonomi me tomo bajo su tutoría, ya que mi bisabuelo considero que seria lo mejor debido a su avanzada edad… aunque yo siempre he pensado que mi abuelo vivirá muchos años más…- una ligera sonrisa se escapo de sus labios, le había dicho lo que todos sabían, que su padre, su hermano y ella habían tenido un accidente automovilístico en el que ambos murieron y ella quedo en coma por 2 años- he vivido con Sonomi y Tomoyo desde entonces, Eriol regreso a Japón antes de que yo despertara y se quedo viviendo aquí, esta estudiando medicina, es muy inteligente y ha adelantado varias materias por lo que acabara la carrera en dos semestres, aunque aun no se decide por que especialidad va a tomar… -

Rika vio el brillo de alegría que inundo a Sakura al mencionar a Hiragizawa… nunca lo trato mucho, pero recordaba que Sakura, Li, Tomoyo y Hiragizawa se llevaban muy bien

-Tomoyo esta estudiando Comunicaciones Visuales… aunque tiene planeado hacer un master en Europa cuando acabe la carrera, quiere enfocarse más en Dirección de Arte…siempre le gusto eso…- otra vez ese brillo en los ojos… Rika sentía como su alma se tranquilizaba al ver que Sakura a pesar de todo seguía siendo la misma de siempre

-¿y tu que estas estudiando Sakura?- la castaña la miro y le sonrió de manera pasiva... miro la tumba frente a ella, una sencilla lapida se mármol con el nombre de sus padres grabado en ella, a lado otra igual pero con el nombre de Touya…

-Historia…-

-¿perdón?- pregunto de nuevo Rika por el tono tan bajo que Sakura había usado

- cuando desperté del coma, estaba bastante deprimida a decir verdad, Eriol y Tomoyo hicieron mucho por ayudarme, pero mi refugio más sagrado fueron los libros que mi papá tenia en la biblioteca… todos esos libros se me fueron entregados y los he leído todos… a mi padre le apasionaba la historia, pero más específicamente la arqueología, supongo que… a su manera me contagio esa pasión después de muerto… fue su herencia y siempre se lo voy a agradecer…- unas silenciosas lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos al mencionar esto, Rika intento rápidamente cambiar de tema

-nunca me imagine que terminarías siendo historiadora y que Tomoyo seria directora de cine…-

-jeje… supongo que la vida da muchas sorpresas, en cuanto a Tomoyo siempre tuvo una gran fascinación por las cámaras…- volvió a reír un poco y después miro su reloj de muñeca… las 5: 00 p.m.- es tarde…-

-algo…- Rika miro la carreola y vio a Satoshi dormido profundamente

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida Rika?... ¿has venido a buscar a Terda-sensei?- la pregunta le cayo un poco de sorpresa y Rika dio un resYino, Sakura sintió las mejillas enrojecerse al darse cuenta de lo impertinente de su cuestionamiento

-lo-los siento, no quise…-

-esta bien, ambas nos hemos sincerado con respecto a nuestra vida, tu me contaste tu pasado y compartiste tu presente, a decir verdad…- se cayo un momento y miro al bebe dormido…- no he venido aquí por Terada-sensei, vine a visitar a mis padres… y a que conozcan a Satoshi…- el niño estaba dormido, con la pequeña mata de cabello rubio y lacio arremolinada contra la almohadilla que tenia bordado su nombre, Sakura no le había prestado mucha atención al pequeño, aunque recordaba que tenia los ojos de Rika… grises y grandes- la verdad no espero encontrarme con el, aunque me gustaría saber si sigue dando clases en la primaria Tomoeda…-

-estoy segura de que si… después de todo el te lo prometió…-

-¿que paso con Li? Aun recuerdo lo afligida que estabas el día en que pensaste que se marcharía…- dijo recordado el momento cuando cursaban 5° de primaria y había encontrado a Sakura llorando cerca del parque

-lo recuerdas…-

-cuando Li regreso no me fue muy difícil atar cabos y saber que era por el por quien llorabas…- una mirada melancólica y nostálgica se fijo en Rika, Sakura suspiro y se agacho a acomodar el ramo de cerezos que había comprado para llevar a las tumbas

-el siguió con su vida… y yo con la mía…-

-pese que aun lo veías…-

-somos amigos…- Rika se dio cuanta de que Sakura no quería hablar mucho del tema pero no pudo sacar ninguna conclusión acerca de cuanto le afectaba el tema a su amiga, hubiera seguido charlando, pero Satoshi se empezó amover inquieto y abrió sus grandes ojos grises para mirar a su madre y comenzar a balbucear

-_oka-san…_-

_-¡Kawaii!-_ emocionada Sakura se volteo a la altura del pequeño, que la observo curioso- hola pequeño…- una divina sonrisa apareció de sus labios y el pequeño Satoshi rió contento

-saluda a Sakura-san, Satoshi- le dijo su madre al pequeño

-Sakuda…- extendió su pequeña manita y tomo un mechón del cabello de la chica, Sakura volvió a reír

-es Sakura-san Satoshi- le dijo Rika agachándose a la misma altura que Sakura y el bebé

-déjalo… pero que lindo es…- el bebé miraba absorto a las dos mujeres frente a el, muy feliz de recibir tanta atención después de que lo tenían algo olvidado

- ya es tarde, y no hemos comido nada en todo el día más que el desayuno, ¿quieres ir a comer?- le pregunto Rika a Sakura

-no gracias… tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero muchas gracias por invitarme- la chicas se sonrieron y Rika acomodo a Satoshi quien no dejaba de sonreír, era un niño muy alegre- ¿quieres que te lleve?- le dijo la castaña al recordar que solo ella llevaba su automóvil

-no… me gusta caminar por aquí, hacia mucho que no estaba aquí…-

-me dio mucho gusto volver a verte y platicar contigo- Sakura le dijo y ambas se sonrieron por ultima vez, Rika condujo el carrito de Satoshi por el camino de cemento mientras Sakura la veía irse a lado de las tumbas de su familia

-_Matta ne! Sakuda-san-_ le dijo el niño mientras se despedía con su pequeña manita de ella

-_Matta ne!_ Satoshi-chan-

Espero a que se perdieran de vista y después dirijo su mirada al tronco de un árbol cercano

-me dio gusto hablar con ella…- lentamente la figura de un hombre salio detrás del tronco, vestía completamente de negro y usaba unos anteojos de sol RayBan de gota grande, tenia una mano el en bolsillo y era muy alto, caminaba con seguridad hacia Sakura y su cabello negro brillaba en reflejos azulados por el sol

-no pensé que te encontrarías con Sasaki-san-

-creeo que ese ya no es su apellido, Eriol ¿tu sabias que ella y Terada-sensei estaba enamorados?-

-no lo sabia a ciencia cierta…- se apoyo ahora en otro árbol más cerca de Sakura, ella camino hacia el y sin importarle sus ropas se sentó a su lado también al pie del árbol

-me gusta este lugar…-

-Sonomi y Tomoyo creen que te paso algo, ¿Por qué no les llamas?-

- quería estar unos momentos a solas, pero al parecer pasaron cosas que no me esperaba…- ambos pensativos miraban el cielo mientas un tranquilo viento los acariciaba

-¿Cómo te fue?...- le pregunto Sakura la chico después de un rato

-bien… al parecer trata de que le ayude…-

-¡pero que descaro! ¡Después de todo el daño que te hizo!...- Eriol agacho la mirada para observarla, Sakura tenia el rostro furioso, y la mirada algo tétrica- seguramente la muy… sinvergüenza quiere más dinero…- apretó los puños y después como niña chiquita se cruzo se piernas y alzo su furiosa y encaprichada mirada al morocho- ¿no le abras dado más dinero verdad?-

-a decir verdad…- un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando Sakura se paro como resorte dispuesta a matarlo con las manos

-¡pero como se te ocurre esa mujer no tiene escrúpulos pero sin tu le das dinero tienes menos escrúpulos que ella!-

-cálmate Saku-chan…- le dijo burlón y le coloco una mano en la cabeza, Eriol le sacaba poco mas de 15 cm. A la chica, esta acción no pudo evitar que la castaña recordara las situaciones con su hermano cuando peleaban, nunca pudo ser lo suficientemente alta como para pisotearlo como había prometido en al infancia

-uhm… que coraje- sonrojada se cruzo de brazos y volteo la mirada para no ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que su amigo tenia en el rostro- eres demasiado noble para ver las negras intenciones de esa mujer Eriol-

-¿te parece?-

-pues claro, siempre andas por hay con ese aire de caballero ingles que tanto me molesta-

-lamento que te incomode mi nacionalidad- le dijo socarrón y claramente burlándose de ella mientras el sonrojo de Sakura aumentaba de pura rabia, pero dispuesta a no perder la pelea utilizo su ultima arma

-Tomoyo no sabe que viste a Kaho ¿verdad?- pregunto picara mientras los músculos de la espalda de Eriol se tensaban- por que por muy noble que seas dudo que a Tomoyo le agrade la idea de que te hayas visto con Misuki-san

-posiblemente…- le respondió con precaución

-y hoy cenaras en casa ¿verdad?- le dijo en el mismo tono que la pregunta pasada

-si…- y el también volvió a contestar con precaución

-seria una lastima que Tomoyo se enterara de tu _clandestina _visita- en el pasado Eriol se hubiera sorprendido de que Sakura Kinomoto usara ese tono de voz malicioso y cínico, pero desde hacia 5 años Sakura era su mejor amiga, y sabia mejor que nadie los cambios que la chica había experimentado en ese tiempo

-aun no se como Tomoyo paso a ser la ingenua, ni como consigues que todos singan creyendo que eres dulce e inocente…- comenzaron a caminar con un Eriol divertido por el carácter de su amiga y una Sakura cómoda por poder usar ese carácter retorcido que a veces tenia con el

-por que con todos los demás soy dulce e inocente… pero contigo ser así seria suicidio… me tomarías demasiado el pelo Eriol…-

-tienes razón…- le concedió el ingles a la japonesa mientras esta sonreía con autosuficiencia

-siempre la tengo… ahora que lo pienso hay algo que me inquieta…- Sakura detuvo su andanza y Eriol lo hizo algo separado de ella

-¿que pasa?-

-¿mañana nos ayudaras con la mudanza?-

-si…-

-¿no tienes que ir a la universidad?, andas demasiado despreocupado- comento, normalmente Eriol tenia horarios muy complicados, le sorprendía que tuviera tiempo de pasear con ella de manera tan relajada

-en realidad tengo unos días libres…-

-y eso, ¿Qué hiciste?- lo conocía, lo conocía demasiado bien como para creer que súbitamente no tendría clases por un tiempo indefinido, como le decía el tono de su voz

-surgieron unos problemas…-

_**:o:///////:o:**_

_**Flash Back**_

_Firmo el documento con el pulso firme… cualquiera que lo viera pesaría que estaba sumamente convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, que ironía ya que jamás había estado más inseguro en su vida, recorrió la mirada por los presentes, como era costumbre en ese tipo de celebraciones solo la familia estaba hay, pero su familia no era precisamente pequeña, primero vio a su madre, vestida regiamente con un kimono de seda chino, con el fondo negro y un dragón bordado con hilos de oro color que se enroscaba por la cintura de su madre y su cabeza con escamas rojas y esmeraldas sobresalían sobre el hombro plasmado en la tela del kimono, el obi rojo con la cinta color negra donde colgaban tiras de color esmeralda con broches de oro, el cabello arreglado con un lujoso broche dorado con esmeraldas incrustadas y los negro ojos de la señora enmarcados en verde, a lado de la señora de la casa Li, sus hermanas también vestidas en kimonos ceremoniales y acompañadas de sus respectivos esposos, su única sobrina dormida en los brazos de su padre envuelta en una manta de seda color blanca, sus primos, tías y tíos, su señora abuela, la madre de su madre, toda la familia Li reunida para conmemorar ese momento con el._

_Volteo la vista a la mujer a su lado, vestida con un kimono tradicional chino, rojo sangre con bordados en oro con incrustaciones de zafiros, bordados formando una garza que se encontraba a lo largo de la espalda del kimono, el obi azul rey con la cinta de color oro, una hermosa pieza que resaltaba en la hermosa dama de cabellos negros, lacios y largos que eran atrapados en un exagerado peinado que ayudaba a que luciera una tiara con cascabeles de oro colgando, los labios rojos y los ojos color ocre enmarcados de negro y con una sombra roja, el iba con un traje ceremonial chino de seda color rojo, con bordados en las orillas color verde y oro, su cabello como siempre indomable y castaño le caía por la frente y cubría cierta parte de sus orejas, los brillantes ojos marrones, que dependiendo de la luz bailaban en tonalidades cafés y ámbar… seguía siendo el mismo quizás con la diferencia de estatura, el volumen de sus músculos y la tonalidad gruesa y dominante de su voz_

_Vio como el juez pedía sus pulgares para tomar sus huellas digitales y mientras le tomaban las huellas a la mujer a su lado vio como Mei Ling, la cual vestían en estilo occidental como algunos otros de la familia era sacada de entre la multitud por una sirvienta de la casa… se pregunto que pasaba pero el juez civil lo trajo de regreso a la ceremonia_

_-y por el poder que la Republica Popular China me concede, los declaro en nombre de la ley y ante los ojos de la sociedad marido y mujer, y a consecuencia de este acto declaro el cambio de nombre de la señorita Sei Yin Wang, a la señora Sei Yin Li, señor Li, puede besar a su señora…- se acerco a Yin, como el la llamaba y la beso delicada y cortésmente en los labios mientras oía los aplausos de fondo que ambas familias daban, fue un beso corto y para cubrir las apariencias, era de mala educación "sobrepasarse" en frente a los invitados, como dictaba la tradición, fueron primero con la madre de el, para recibir sus felicitaciones y bendición, Irean tomo las manos de su hijo y le sonrió, después Yin le hizo una reverencia a su suegra y esta se la correspondió_

_-querida…- los señores Wang, padres de la novia se acercaron a ellos y mientras la madre abrazaba a la hija Syaoran y el señor Wang intercambiaron respetables saludos_

_-felicidades muchacho…- le dio una palmadita en la espalda y cedió el paso a su señora esposa para que esta felicitara al yerno_

_-me alegra tanto… no puede haber mejor esposo para mi única hija…- "por supuesto que no lo hay" peso Li con malicia mientras su suegra lo abrazaba discretamente, después de todo el contacto entre ellos ya no era mal visto pues ya eran de la familia, después de haber presentado los respetos y las felicitaciones a los padres de familia, los novios prosiguieron saludar a la demás gente que los acompañaba_

_Después de un rato saludando y estrechando manos de parientes lejanos, Syaoran empezó a cuestionarse la ausencia de Mei Ling, si bien era verdad que su prima no aceptaba su matrimonio le había prometido acompañarlo en ese evento tan especial_

_-disculpe, ¿ha visto a la señorita Mei Ling?- le pregunto a una de las sirvientas que estaba atendiendo a la gente_

_-recibió una llamada telefónica hace unos minuto, pero tuvo que ir hasta la mansión a contestarla…-_

_-¿a la mansión?- aquello le extraño, la boda había sido celebrada en un recinto a las afueras de la mansión Li, seguían siendo de los territorios de la familia, pero era necesaria la transportación en automóvil, o en su caso y de algunos familiares, con magia para llegar hasta la casa principal, o la casa materna- bueno gracias, si la ve le dice que necesito hablar con ella por favor…- debió haber sido una llamada muy importante para que la persona esperara en la línea hasta que Meiling llegara a contestarla_

_-si señor Li- la sirvienta se fue apenada y sonrojada, Syaoran solía tener ese efecto en las mujeres por su presencia dominante, observo a su familia, la novia aun saludaba a diferentes parientes, faltaba la ceremonia religiosa y después serian las fiestas que tradicionalmente duraban 4 días y después la luna de miel…_

_-¡Xiao Lang!- algo extrañado de que lo llamaran así busco inmediatamente la fuente del grito, hasta que vio como Mei Ling se abría paso desesperada entre los invitados, levantando el vuelo del vestido fiucsa que había usado_

_-Mei… ¿Qué pasa?- venia agitada y se notaba que había corrido una gran carrera_

_-tienes que venir conmigo, ¡necesito decirte algo!-_

_-Mei Ling ¿que sucede?, no puedo salirme a si y dejar a Yin…- reprocho el_

_-me importa muy poco tu mujercita… ¡sal conmigo ya!- le corto su prima y lo jaloneo hasta que consiguió sacarlo por una de las puerta paralelas hasta un corredor que había a la intemperie, Syaoran se soltó del agarre sin mucha delicadeza y miro furioso a su prima_

_-¡¿se puede saber que te sucede?!- le grito mientras la chica contenía el aire, si su primo estaba así por haberlo sacado de su boda no quería saber comos se pondría cuando le dijera lo que había pasado_

_-Xiao…-_

_-¡me vuelo a la fiesta y no intentes nada!, esta bien que no estés de acuerdo con las cosa que pasaron, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a…-_

_-¡¡Sakura despertó!!- se paralizo… debió haber escuchado mal_

_-¿Qué?...- dijo quedamente mientras Meiling tomaba aire para intentar explicarle a su primo algo que seguramente le partiría el corazón_

_-Sakura salio del coma… acaba de llamarme Daidouji, al parecer despertó hace unos días y Daidouji no se había podido comunicar…- dejo de escuchar la voz de su prima… Sakura había despertado… su Sakura…_

_-Xiao…-_

_-¿Qué he hecho?...- se recargo en la pared del pasillo y se llevo las manos al rostro, ¡acababa de contraer matrimonio! ¡¿Que clase de mala pasada es esa?! Era como si el destino se estuviera riendo en su cara_

_-lo siento Xiao Lang… ¡pero aun es tiempo, el matrimonio civil puede ser anulado en menos de 24hrs… y aun puedes cancelar la ceremonia religiosa- el chico caminaba en círculos meditando cada una de las soluciones que podía tener su situación, pero es que simplemente no podía llegar con su ahora esposa y decirle "lo siento Yin, pero el amor de mi vida que estuvo en coma 2 años acaba de despertar así que esto se acabo ¡no podía portarse de esa manera tan deshonrosa!, además Sakura seguramente lo odiaría por haberse ido así… por abandonarla… ¿y si ya no lo quería?... no podía arruinar su vida si ni siquiera sabia si Sakura un lo amaba… además… tenia un compromiso con Yin que cumplir _

_-no- le dijo finalmente y deteniendo su loca caminata a mitad del pasillo, justo enfrente a Meiling la cual lo veía desesperada_

_-pero Xiao…-_

_-no puedo hacerle eso a Yin- empezó a caminar hacia el interior del salón con la mirada pasmada de su prima clavada en la espalda_

_-¡¡pero es que acaso estas sordo!! ¡¡¡Sakura despertó!!!- le grito finalmente derramando unas lagrimas y arruinando el maquillaje que llevaba, le dolía el comportamiento de Syaoran, le dolía pensar que su primo estaba desperdiciando la única oportunidad que tendría para ser feliz _

_-¡¡si te escuche!! ¡¡¿Pero que demonios quieres que haga?!!- furioso estampo su puño contra la pared con tal fuerza que sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar_

_-Xiao Lang…-_

_-voy a cumplir mi promesa…- siguió caminado sin que su prima viera su rostro- voy a casarme Mei Ling, y será mejor que empiezas a respetar a mi señora…- _

_Y entro al salón ante la incredulidad de su prima, Syaoran sabia que ella al final comprendería… _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Señor Li…- salio de su ensueño al ver a su asistente llamándolo desde la puerta semiabierta- tiene una llamada por la línea tres…- se despabilo y contesto con el alta voz encendido

**-¿señor Li?-**

**-**¿si?-

**-soy la señorita Ho, me temo que…-**

-permítame…- le interrumpió el hombre y descolgó el aparato, ese asunto era privado, oyó largo rato la voz de la mujer quejándose y después con resignación colgó, debió haberlo previsto, Yin no apareció

-Pei Pei…- llamo a su asistente la cual corrió desde su escritorio afueras de la oficina de su jefe hasta la puerta

-si señor Li…-

-necesito que canceles al reuniones de hoy en la tarde- se levanto del escritorio y tomo su saco, se lo acomodo encima de la camisa y dio vuelta al escritorio empezando a acomodar sus cosas para su partida

-¿pero la cena con el embajador?…-

-posponla- le dijo cortante y tomo su negro maletín- no voy a regresar y por favor no me molestes al celular-

-si señor…- la joven le dio el paso al hombre que fácilmente podría ser su hermano menor y que con apenas 22 años ya era el dueño y presidente de una de las compañías de exportación más importantes del país, después de todo siendo Hong Kong un puerto internacional, Syaoran Li era ahora uno de los hombres más ricos, prósperos y apuestos del medio

-¿si lo llaman señor?-

-tome el recado…- le dijo Li como si fuera algo obvio, dejo de mirara a su asistente y camino al elevador, su oficina estaba en el ultimo piso del edificio, al que llamaban vulgarmente "la cueva del lobo"

-buenos días señor…- le saludo uno de sus empleados y del que no sabia ni su nombre, solo correspondió el saludo con la cabeza y entro al elevador, las puertas de titanio se cerraron y se vio reflejado… quizás no daba la apariencia de tener 3 años casado… ni de ser el jefe de esa compañía, mucho menos el dueño, pues vestía hasta de cierta manera muy fresco, traía un traje gris rayado en blanco, pero la camisa de cuello Mao blanca y la falta de corbata, más aparte ese distinguido cabello revuelto que no tenia interés en dominar conservaban ese aire juvenil que cualquier otro en su posición abría perdido, el elevador se abrió en el estacionamiento y su chofer ya lo esperaba al lado de su automóvil listo para partir, prefería ir en su propio automóvil, pero esa mañana se había sentido indispuesto y prefirió no arriesgarse, además el que Wu manejara le confería un descanso que pocas veces se tomaba al día

-¿Qué tal el día señor…?-

-pudo estar mejor- Wu tomo el maletín y subió al Mercedes-Benz después de haberle abierto la puerta al señor, afortunadamente Syaoran no le exigía uniforme a ninguno de sus empelados, y en ese día a finales de invierno Wu traía un cómodo pantalón de mezclilla y una cazadora roja

Salieron del estacionamiento y tardaron un poco, debido al tráfico, en tomar la Av. Que lo llevaba directo a las afueras de la cuidad para tomar la carretera y llegar a la mansión Li, la cual se encontraba en lo alto de una colina en Shouson Hill, Syaoran observaba el paisaje, hacia apenas 2 meses que había tomado el control de la compaña, aun asistía a algunas clases que le faltaban para terminar su carrera en Comercio Internacional, y como iban las cosas el master que pensaba hacer sobre Runas y Jeroglíficos tendría que esperar, siempre se le habían dado las matemáticas, pero la historia también le apasionaba y pensaba acomodar sus horario de manera que podría estudiar algunas clases de ese tema que le interesaba tanto, contento por haber salido de la oficina se quito el saco y se desfajo la camisa, no era muy convencional su vestimenta, pero ya tenia suficiente con sus responsabilidades como para que también su vestuario lo hiciera sentir viejo

-¿tiene prisa señor o nos detendremos en el parque?- ese era uno de sus tanto secretos, un pequeño parque rural a las afueras de la metrópoli donde le gustaba sentarse en los columpios

-hoy tenemos prisa Wu…-

-¿problemas con la señora?-

-algo así…- por su tono usado sabia que Wu no le volvería a preguntar, le marcaba hasta donde tendrías confianzas con sus empleados, y en ese momento no estaba de humor, saco su celular y marco el teléfono de Mei Ling, quería hablar con ella

-**mi queridísimo primo, a que debo el honor de tu llamado…-** sabia que estaba furiosa con el por no haberla felicitado el día de su cumpleaños

-dame un respiro, además ya recibiste las flores ¿no es así?-

**-me cuesta creer que piensas que con unas flores vas a comprar mi perdón, ¡mínimo algo con un diamante encima!-**

-lo tomare en cuenta, pero tengo otro problema…-

**-y ahora que hizo la simpática de tu esposa…- **el sabia que Mei no tragaba a su prima política ni a golpe de pecho

-Mei…-

**-perdón… perdón, ¿ahora hasta donde metió la pata mi queridisísima primita, o debería decir primota…-** Syaoran ahogo una carcajada

-vamos solo nos lleva un año…- ellos tenían 22 y ella 23, sin embargo la chica parecía buscarle cualquier cosa con tal de criticarla

**-¿que quieres que haga?, ella no es precisamente amable conmigo-**

-ese no era el tema del que quería hablar contigo…-

**-bueno pues ¿entonces?-**

-necesito que me hagas un favor…-

**-haber, depende-**

-solo necesito que hables con Sakura y le preguntes el nombre del profesor que me recomendó para los cursos de Runas…-

**-¿y por que no la llamas tú?-**

-olvide el celular y sabes que no puedo llamarle de la casa, y todas la llamadas que salen de la oficina quedan registradas en el ordenador y aun no descubro al imbecil que la hace de Sherlock Holmes con mi esposa-

**-¿aun no descubres quien le pasa tu horario completo a tu querida señora…?-**

-no…-

**-deberías ponerle un alto y hablar con ella…-**

-se hará la loca y meterá a mi madre en esto, por eso necesito tener pruebas-

**-aun no entiendo como la tía Irean puede ser la partidaria numero uno de la mujercita…-**

-olvida eso… ¿me harías el favor?, me urgen los datos de ese hombre-

**-por supuesto, además hace rato que no hablo con Kinomoto ni con Daidouji-**

-¿por que las sigues llamando así?, son tus mejores amigas…-

**-por que yo solo llamo por su nombre a mi familia…-** y aunque los años hubieran pasado el sabia que aun había cierto rencor detrás de sus palabras

-de acuerdo, nos vemos luego…-

**-¡**_**chao**_** primito!-** y colgó el teléfono dejándole a Li una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta ya estaba entrando a los territorios de la familia, y se detuvo justo enfrente de la lujosa mansión estilo oriental con grandes escaleras a la entrada y la fachada de la época de sus ancestros, para gente sin magia alguna, los caracteres grabados en la entrada eran invisibles, pero el podía verlos protegiendo su mansión de manera ancestral, convirtiendo su casa en un perfecto resguardo, entro con algo de pesadumbre y Wei le abrió la puerta sonriéndole de manera fiel… parecía como si los años no hubieran pasado en ese hombre la que podría llamarle padre, por que el lo había criado, lo había apoyado y sobretodo le había enseñado

-buenas tardes joven Xiao Lang-

-buenas tardes Wei, ¿ya llego Yin?- dejo el saco y el maletín a una muchacha que se acerco junto con Wei a recibirlo

-me temo que no joven…-

-esta bien ¿y la señorita Ho?-

-esperándolo en le estudio…-

-gracias…-

-¿desea algo de comer joven Li?- le pregunto la chica que se había acercado por sus cosas, era la sobrina de Wei y trabajaba por la mañana en la casa mientras estudiaba el bachiller en la tarde

-¿Qué haces aquí Lin? No deberías estar en la escuela…- Syaoran pagaba los estudios de la chica, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por todos los años de servicio que Wei había dedicado a la familia, la chica de baja estatura ojos negros y cabello lacio de igual color se sonrojo, y casi balbuceando le contesto a su jefe

-hoy es mi día libre…- a manera cómplice Syaoran se acerco a la muchacha y le sonrió

-¿queda algo de tarta?-

-enseguida se la sirvo…- la chica se fue feliz para la cocina y Wei la siguió, con la esperanza de la dulce tarta de chocolate que la chica preparaba entro al estudio donde la señorita Ho lo esperaba sentada con la espalda recta y un libro sobre el regazo

- señor Li- lo, saludo con una reverencia sin molestarse en levantarse

-señorita Ho- la saludo Syaoran con el mismo procedimiento y se sentó en un sillón frente a ella

-francamente señor esta situación se sale de mis manos, sin la señora estuviera para ayudarme con la carga, ya no es lo mismo y esta situación me desespera… es hiperactivo, travieso, no me escucha, además- la mujer callo y Syaoran se acomodo en el sillón, Lin entro con el pedazo de pastel en una mano y un pequeño sujetado fuertemente a las faldas

-¡mírelo lleno de lodo parece un desahuciado!- la vieja señalo al niño quien inmediatamente se soltó de Lin y corrió con Syaoran

-¡_ba ba_!- sin importarle que sus ropas se mancharan Syaoran se levanto y abrazo al pequeño cargándolo al vuelo, Hien Li era la copia perfecta de su padre, solo que en miniatura, lleno de lodo y con el cabello negro

-me dicen que eres muy travieso…- y le sonrió al niño de manera cómplice, el niño le respondió con la misma sonrisa y alego negando con la cabeza

-no es cierto…-

-señor Li me parece que es una falta de consideración hacia mis años que este niño de aquí sea tan…-

-tan niño señorita Ho, no se preocupe, tómese la semana y venga la próxima, le aseguro que Hien se comportara, ¿no es verdad campeón?-

- _shi_ - le dijo el niño totalmente ajeno al significado de las palabras que su padre decía

-bien entonces por que no me esperas en el jardín…-

-¡si!- Syaoran bajo al pequeño que salio corriendo por la puerta como rayo, Lin miro la camisa ya toda manchada y le acerco un pañuelo a Syaoran este lo tomo sin mucha importancia y después miro a la señorita Ho

-no sea tan dura con el…-

-le advierto señor Li que ese niño será el futuro jefe de esta familia y necesita disciplina…-

-no me insinué como educar a mi hijo señorita Ho- era increíble que el tono frió y despectivo lo pudiera usar el mismo hombre que segundos atrás había abrazado tan amorosamente a su hijo- venga la próxima semana, tome este día como un día de prueba…- ese día Hien se supone que hubo de haber comenzado su primer día de institución educacional, pero al parecer había que mentalizar primero al niño que ya no se la iba a pasar jugando y pegado a Lin quien era su niñera por excelencia

-esta bien, con su permiso señor…- y muy digan salio con su librito en mano, Syaoran suspiro y se sentó en el sillón

-¿desea cambiarse o tomar un baño señor?-

-no, avísame cuando llegue mi señora…-

-como guste…- Lin salio, dejando la rebanada de tarta en el escritorio, seguramente se dirigiría al jardín para cuidar a Hien, Li suspiro y se sentó en el escritorio que había mas al fondo del estudio, la foto de su hijo de 1 año dando sus primero pasos estaba puesta sobre un marco de ébano, Mei había tomado esa foto mientras los tres jugaban en el jardín, lo recordaba perfectamente, Hien se había levantado de un momento a otro y dio un paso, luego otro y otro y así siguió hasta que Meiling había conseguido tomarle esa foto, ese niño valía todo lo que había sacrificado de tan joven…

-después de todo, al final tuve que escoger entre mi hijo y mi felicidad…- murmuro mientras veía por el ventanal como Hien corría con Lin persiguiéndole

°°°°°

_JAJAJAJA… algunas persona me han de estar odiando (verdad mariana?) Sakura de historiadora, Eriol de doctor, Tomoyo quiere ser directora de cine y Syaoran esta casado y con un hijo… SI, un pequeño niño llamado Hien que les aseguro van a adorar, nuevos personajes aparecieron, algunos viejos no salieron y muchísimas dudas les han de haber quedado, dudas que ni loca aclaro, puesto que las entenderán a lo largo de la historia, ahora si, el prox. Capitulo tendrá más magia lo prometo…_

_Agradecimientos:_

_**Angel Zafiro: **__muchas gracias por el apoyo, por supuesto que la continuo, pero es de mucha ayuda si me dan su comentario así que ESPERO LEER OTRO COMENTARIO TUYO jejejeje_

_**Micaela:**__ jejejeje si mucho no entendiste seguramente a este capitulo no le vas a entender nadita… pero no importa, esta historia es para todo tipo de personas, por que va a tener amor, odio, rivalidad, pasión, amistad, magia, y muchísimas cosas mas, sorpresas y enredos en la trama sobretodos, todo será posible en esta historia… así que si le quieres entender síguela leyendo y por fa sigue mandando tus RR_

_**Margara:**__ tranquila, pronto veras la relación de Isabella con los demás personajes, Luca tardara un poco en reaparecer, pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin el, por que si lo confieso es mi personaje favorito, bueno muchas gracias este es el segundo comentario que me dejas y me tienes feliz por que sigues leyendo mi historia_

_**D-MiA:**__ Muchas muchas muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, me fascina que te guste tanto mi historia, y me dejaste muy animada con tu RR, yo tmb espero que la señorita musa me siga inspirando por que esto de escribir no es tan simple, las cosas salen algo revueltas… tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que a veces creo que me va a explotar, pero bueno, por cierto, ¿eres fan de Syaoran? Por que si es así Hien te va a fascinar_

_Bueno este ultimo comentario es a todos los que lean esto, ¿Cuál es su personaje favorito de CCS? Me encantaría que me respondieran, es para una sorpresa que tengo preparada…_

_En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente Cap._

_Bye _

_KISS and TNKS_

_Lo olvidaba DEJEN UN RR POR FAVOR!!!!!, uno puede volverse adicto a ellos, en serio, gente que lee esto y no deja comentarios, si no están afiliados a no importa, pueden dejar su mensaje, y a los que si, no sean malos, de veras la historia mejorara entre mas criticas, buenas o malas, reciba_

_Otra cosa… no estoy rogando… SOLO ESTOY PIDIENDOLO DE UNA MANERA OBSESIVA Y EXAGERADA… _

_Mejor me voy jejeje… _

_Actualizacion:_

**Capitulo II**

**- Nuestra agridulce realidad –**


	4. Capitulo II: Nuestra agridulce realidad

"Y de pronto te das cuenta, que tu presente te consume"

**Capitulo II**

**- ****Nuestra agridulce realidad –**

_Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp, la historia y los demás personajes son míos_

Narración en 3° persona

-"pensamientos"-

-dialogo-

**-dialogo por teléfono-**

_**:o:///////:o:**_cambio de escena

°°°°° Inicio/ Fin del Capitulo

_**Flash Back/Fin del Flash Back**_

_Recuerdos_

_**Letra de canciones**_

**°°°°**

Hay estaba esperando pacientemente a que su primo se decidiera a retirarse del estruendoso lugar… _la Maledetta _un popular club nocturno de Roma, no le veía el caso de estar hay, de todos modos la persona con la que iban a hacer negocios no había llegado

-Bruno…- llamo al hombre que estaba cerca, se encontraban en un privado del club e Isabella se alejo del grupo de amigos que tomaban con Andrea- necesito salir de aquí, si Andrea pregunta por mi dile que estoy bailando-

-como digas- la chica le sonrió al guardaespaldas y el le respondió con una mueca, un haz de luz roja se coló por las cortinas que separaban los privados y brillo reflejándose en los lentes de Bruno, Isabella rió por las excentricidades de su guardaespaldas al SIEMPRE usar lentes y bajo por las escalerillas hasta la pista de baile, donde simplemente entro sola y se coloco cerca del centro… la música era un _remix_ entre jazz y electrónica, un ritmo que se estaba poniendo de moda, Isabella simplemente cerro los ojos y comenzó a bailar, deslizo las manos por sus caderas, y estas resbalaron por el vestido de seda rosa que llevaba, sonrió divertida, sentía las miradas de la demás gente, algunas la veían como si estuviera loca, otras, seguramente masculinas, la observaban con deseo y otras más con envidia,

Un ritmo diferente comenzó a sonar… una canción en ingles que en realidad no había escuchado

_**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
**__**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night**_

Entre más rápido se movía, mejor se sentía, vacía absolutamente de todo como si en realidad no estuviera hay, los hombros se acompasaron con su movimiento, sus caderas le siguieron, alzo la vista y dejo que la cascada negra de su pelo cayera libremente por su espalda, se sentía libre, libre de bailar, libre de hacer lo que ella quisiera, sacudió un poco la cabeza, totalmente relajada, el ritmo de la canción cambio, ahora era mucho más lenta, entonces su baile se convirtió en uno más tranquilo, más lento…

Ahora era un baile de seducción

_**Hay historias que son de danzon y de arrabal**__**  
**__**Hay placeres que embriagan y saben a traición**__**  
**__**En los suburbios, todos los amantes**__**  
**__**bailan en la oscuridad**__**  
**__**Y en los rincones son las seducciones**__**  
**__**una danza de exquisita debilidad**_

Alguien se acerco a ella por detrás y el la tomo por la cintura comenzando a bailar con ella… era Andrea, abrió los ojos, y lo vio mirándola con ese brillo insano en la pupila

-¿Qué haces tan sola?- le pregunto su primo al oído lo que le hizo sentir escalofríos, más por el tono de voz de el que por el clásico cosquilleo en una parte tan sensible

-estaba aburrida- se volteo, se separo algunos centímetros y comenzó a bailar a su lado, los botines negros que llevaba eran muy cómodos y algo fuera de lo común si los combinas con el vestido al muslo y la boina negra que llevaba sobre sus cabellos y un brazalete de cuero negro en la muñeca derecha, Andrea llevaba una camisa negra con rayas moradas y un pantalón negro junto con unos zapatos oscuros que brillaban en púrpura, una combinación peligrosa si no la sabes usar, pero su primo trabajaba en la industria de la moda, no era de sorprenderse que fuera todo un icono de la misma

-debiste decírmelo…- le dijo y seguramente hubiera dicho otra cosa si una chica no hubiera llegado por detrás, bailando pegada a su primo, una pelirroja con un muy sugerente vestido negro, Isabella le sonrió a Andrea de manera burlona y se alejo de hay, dando vuelta por la pista, ella seguía bailando, sola, como acostumbraba, hasta que un joven se acerco a ella

-hola guapa- aun sin quererlo era bastante obvio que estaba nervioso, pero lo sabia esconder muy bien puesto que su voz no temblaba, pasaría un buen rato bailando con él, pensó Isabella.

Andrea, ya habiendo comprobado que Isabella parecía lo suficientemente ocupada, jalo a la chica a uno de los privados y bajo el cierre del vestido que llevaba, sin necesidad de preámbulos puesto que el simplemente no tenía tiempo para eso y ella no parecía requerirlos, la chica sonrió traviesa y comenzó a quitarle el cinturón que el portaba, sin embargo Bruno llego e interrumpió el momento

-señor…- fastidiado Andrea empujo a la chica la cual cayo al suelo

-¿que quieres?- la chica no dijo nada solo rió divertida y se quiso volver a acercar al joven, Bruno vio asqueado como la joven empezaba a arrastrase hasta el sillón donde Andrea estaba sentado y viéndolo furioso por la interrupción

- ya llego- la mirada molesta de Andrea cambio y se levanto del sillón, la joven ya estaba hincada a sus pies y el se agacho un poco para tomarle el rostro y besarla

-vuelvo en un segundo preciosa…- le dijo y camino con Bruno hacia el barandal del segundo piso, el guardaespaldas señalo la entrada del Club, un par de sujetos completamente de negro custodiaban a un hombre asiático de unos 45 años que traía a dos morenas del brazo- avísale a Isabella y no me molestes más-

-si señor- vio como Piamonte se alejaba hacia el privado y bajo las escalerillas desde donde empezó a buscar a Isabella, la vio por el centro de la pista, bailando muy animada con algún desconocido, bastante diferente a como la vio por la mañana, pero eso era de esperarse, Isabella jamás le dejaría ver al prójimo mas de lo que ella misma quisiera que el prójimo supiera, aun que quizás, era ese hechizo que la rodeaba, aquel que le hacía cambiar de apariencia, el que hacía imposible saber lo que la chica realmente sentía

-y entonces guapa, ¿soltera, casada, viuda, lesbiana ó madre soltera?- Isabella rió ante los comentarios del joven al que ya se le había pasado lo nervioso y traía algunas copas de más, ella no contesto la pregunta, simplemente siguió bailando hasta que Bruno tomo al desconocido del hombro y lo alejo de ella

-con permiso- dijo serio mientras el joven al que le sacaba algunos centímetros de más se quitaba la mano del guardaespaldas de su hombro con un movimiento brusco

-¡¿hey que te pasa?!- pocos prestaron atención a la escena y Bruno simplemente ignoro al chico y se dirigió a Isabella

-tienes trabajo- le dijo la chica no titubeo, dejo de bailar y lo miro a los ojos

-¿ya llego?-

-hace unos 5 minutos, esta por haya- señalo una mesa mientras ambos ignoraban olímpicamente al joven que antes bailaba con Isabella el cual intentaba hacer que Bruno lo volteara a ver

-¡hey macho, te crees muy listo! ¿No?, ridículo, ¡se te perdió el sol!- le gritaba viendo hacia arriba por la estatura que Bruno le sacaba

-yo iré a trabajar- dijo Isabella con una sonrisa burlona y le lanzo un beso al que seguía buscando problemas con Bruno- adiós guapo- y se marcho de hay

-será mejor que regreses con tus amigos- le dijo Bruno queriendo salir de la pista de baile y sin mirarlo si quiera

-no te tengo miedo, puedo contigo…-se balanceo un poco a la izquierda- no necesito ayuda de nadie, yo puedo solo… ya veras- comenzó a dar saltitos y a moverse, según el, con pasos de Box- ándale, pégame, terminare contigo en menos de dos segundos- Bruno solo se rió, no era una risa precisamente alegre

-sabes chico llegas en el momento justo- y sin decir más le soltó un fuerte golpe en la quijada al pobre que callo cual costal de papas al suelo, Bruno solo se arreglo el cuello de su camisa y la mancuernilla de plata que llevaba en su traje gris, salto al golpeado bailarín para llegar a la orilla de la pista donde esperaría a los primos

Isabella ignoro totalmente el hecho que ella dejo detrás y avanzo decidida y con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción que le dejaba el paso libre, varios hombres, solo o acompañados la observaban al pasar, incluso las mujeres le cedían el paso, era su intención, puras auras de envidia y deseo la rodeaban y era esa clase de energía que quería que la acompañara, quizás su físico no era el de siempre, pero Isabella sabía que, sin importar el color de ojos, piel, cabello, ella siempre llamaría la atención, solo era importante su actitud, cuando llego con el hombre que su primo quería que ella conociera, basto que se parara frente a su mesa para que rápidamente el olvidara a las morenas y fijara su vista y atención en ella

-pero que preciosidad…- le dijo, ella lo analizo, era bajo de estatura y con ojos pequeños y cabeza redonda, se estaba quedando calvo, usaba un rolex muy grande y llamativo de oro en la muñeca izquierda y un traje seguramente muy costoso Louis Vuitton, una corbata que por su experiencia gritaba Z Zegna y de la misma marca los zapatos, era tan obvio su desesperado intento por hacer notar que era millonario

-¿me permitiría unas palabras con usted?- le dijo boba, las muchachas indignadas se fueron cuando el se los ordeno e Isabella se sentó donde una de las morenas había estado

-te me haces familiar preciosa…-

-me llamo Isabella- le dijo extrañada

-claro, eres modelo ¿no es así?- ella solo sonrió, la había reconocido, eso quería decir que el hechizo que la protegía no servia con el… es decir… que tenia magia

-es usted hechicero ¿no es así?- quiso salir de dudas

-por supuesto linda, si no como crees que he llegado a adquirir tanto poder- maldijo su suerte y a su primo por no haberle advertido que ese hombre tenia magia, al igual que ella, si el hechizo de apariencia, que le había permitido pasar inadvertida por el club esa noche, no funcionaba con el, eso quería decir, que a pesar de lo vulgar del hombrecillo, era poderoso, la pregunta era ¿Qué tan poderoso?

-lamento decirle señor, que a pesar de la increíble atracción que ejerce no conozco su nombre- empezó por pegarle al orgullo, no era difícil adivinar que soltaría sus vanidades desde el segundo que ella le diera una oportunidad y revelarle que no lo conocía le permitiría a el explayarse y adornar su persona

-que lastima, soy Ming Hu, tengo unas cuantas empresillas regadas por hay- quiso soltar una carcajada al oír, desde su perspectiva, el ridículo nombre, pero se contuvo y lo miro seriamente fingiendo interés

-"pero que hombre más ridículo, aunque ahora que se su nombre, me suena conocido"- pensó Isabella y formulo una perfecta sonrisa hipócrita- ¿en serio? ¿Cómo cuales?- quiso saber ella

-oh, muy simple, tengo varias acciones regadas por el mercado, soy dueño mayoritario de Irrenda&Prumer. Construcciones y además de algunas empresas medianas en oriente, actualmente vivo aquí, pero he estado en Inglaterra, Francia, España, Alemania u otras ciudades primer mundistas, tengo acciones en la franquicia de los cafés _Cielo_ y otras cosas más-

-"este imbecil piensa que yo me chupo el dedo"- pensó algo molesta al oír el nombre de las compañías –"como si no supiera que Irrenda&Prumer. Es una empresa de lavado de dinero, o que _Cielo_ esconde la venta ilegal de licor, ¿pero aun así que interés tiene Andrea con este tipo?"-

-y estoy a punto de adquirir varias acciones de CasaBlanca&Co.- y allí la chica sonrió astuta, se acomodo mejor, cruzo la piernas y el pegado vestido rosa se ciño a ellas, se inclino sobre el hombre y tentó terreno

-¿la casa de modas?-

-ahora que lo pienso, eres pariente de Andrea Piamonte ¿o no?- nada tonto el hombrecillo

-suelo hacer negocios con mi primo- y rió falsamente mientras se volteaba con uno de los hombres de negro que custodiaban a su patrón

-tráeme un _martini _dulce- le dijo al hombre, quien la miro con extrañeza, hasta que recibió la orden de su jefe

-anda Wu, tráele a esta preciosidad lo que te ordeno-

-¿y usted no quiere nada?- le pregunto sonriendo coqueta mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, Hu quedo hechizado con su mirada, que bailaba entre azul y gris por diferentes tonalidades, biseles azul marino, aguamarina, azul celeste, gris y negro lo sedujeron, acompañado del pecaminoso lunar que descansaba en su mejilla izquierda el cual también parecía quererlo seducir

-un _wisky_ en las rocas_- _dijo con voz ronca, Isabella sonrió en sus interiores, estaba ganando terreno, tentada por la curiosidad, aprovecho que el hombre le pidió un segundo para hablar con otro de sus gendarmes, se concentro, cerró los ojos y pudo sentir un rayo de calidez que el hombre irradiaba… era magia…

Hu no era muy poderoso, pero sin duda algo tenia, el volteo y ella sonrió aparentando que no había pasado nada, el chico que traía las bebidas en la mano las dejo en la mesilla y se volvió a colocar detrás de ellos, Isabella tomo su copa y saco la aceituna

-salud…- le dijo a Hu y este levanto su vaso y lo estrecho con el de ella, provocativa, se comió la aceituna lentamente, saboreándola contra su lengua y jugando con ella en sus labios… Hu miraba extasiado la batalla que la boca de la italiana y la aceituna parecían entablar… increíble lo que el simple complemento del Martini provocaba en el, pues no podía dejar de ver como Isabella se comía la aceituna, hasta que ella satisfecha con el resultado, termino de jugar y trago el resto lentamente

-por tu belleza…- le dijo después de recuperar el aliento

-por que hagamos negocios juntos…- le dijo ella, chocaron las copas y ambos tomaron el alcohol, Isabella sintió el dulce licor bajándole por la garganta y perderse en su pecho, dejando detrás un rastro de dulzura y adormecimiento- en realidad las palabras que quería compartir son negocios…- le aclaro al empresario

-¿Qué tipo de negocios?- nada discretamente deslizo su mano hacia la pierna de ella, alentado por la provocación de ella, pero ni siquiera llego a tocarla cuando dejo de sentir su extremidad

-¿Qué demonios?- lo dijo en voz baja temeroso de otros efectos que el evidente hechizo pudiera tener

- si supiera lo irónico de esa frase…- rió de manera fría y lo miro altiva-no eran esa clase de negocios- Hu miro a Isabella, su rostro era sonriente, sin símbolo de molestia, pero sus ojos… una escalofrió lo invadió, estaban cambiando de color, era como si un espectro se hubiera metido en los ojos de la italiana, los tonos azules y negros habían desparecido, y algo parecido a la niebla cubría los ojos de la chica, como si estuviera ciega, Isabella por su parte miro fijamente a aquel hombre, podía sentir las palpitaciones de miedo en el… - me parece muy interesante el hecho de que quiera invertir en CasaBlanca, sobretodo, ¿Qué tiene que hacer un inversionista con tan variados negocios en una casa de moda?-

-tu mejor que nadie sabes que esa empresa solo sirve para esconder el tráfico ilegal de artefactos mágicos, el mercado negro del país, tu primo es experto en exportaciones ficticias y fraude con los aranceles…- la italiana sonrió, un poco de pánico bien inculcado y el chinito aflojo la lengua en segundos

-veo entonces que no eres tan interesante, pero ten en cuenta lo siguiente, ante los ojos de la demás gente, soy rubia, bonita y hasta artificial, tu eres uno de los pocos aquí presente que puede ver mi verdadero físico, así que si se me ocurre ahorcarte aquí mismo, tu asesina no seria yo, si no alguna amante despechada que dejaste por hay- discutían en voz baja, pero Isabella se dio cuanta de las pendientes miradas de los guardaespaldas sobre ella, sin embargo su mismo jefe les había pedido retirase unos momentos y el ruido de la discoteca no los dejaba oír, los miro fijamente, ninguno de los guardaespaldas tenia magia- y veo que tus amigotes no podrán ayudarte-

-¿que pretendes?- quiso deshacerse del hechizo que le impedía moverse Isabela rió, le acaricio el rostro con una sonrisa asqueada y se acerco a el

-me das risa- le susurro al oído y con una sonrisa cínica se levanto del sillón y camino dos pasos, después se recargo en el barandal con los brazos arqueando su cuerpo y viendo hacia el

-¿eres espía del cobarde de tu primo?, mandar a una mujer a hacer el trabajo sucio, que cobarde…- le dijo Hu, la posición en que lo tenia era extraña pues su cuerpo estaba hacia la izquierda y su cabeza, que era la única parte que podía mover, hacia el frente

-si… mi primo es una rata asquerosa, pero no vengo de su parte, mas bien vengo a ayudarte-

-¿Qué?-

-Andrea me pidió acabar contigo… pues resulta que realmente eres un problema para el, puesto que andas tras la mayor parte de las acciones de CasaBlanca y no le conviene perder la empresa… sin embargo yo te veo mayor provecho…- vio al frente, en el privado donde Andrea se encontraba, en le primer piso, haciendo guardia el pie de las escaleras, Bruno, viéndola fijamente

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-necesito un libro…- respondió con simpleza alzando los hombros como restándole importancia al asunto

-¿Qué libro?- la chica pareció pensarse la respuesta

-no comas ansias… primero necesito saber si me lo puedes conseguir- aun que no lo hizo demasiado

-¿y por que no se lo pides a tu primo? Es el, el que sabe mover eso, no yo- replico sin entender la clase de propuesta que la joven le hacia

-por que no quiero que el se entere, además no seas bobo, se perfectamente que puedes conseguírmelo-

-te va a costar…- le advirtió, aunque no estaba en posición de hacerlo

-me parece suficiente paga el dejarte vivo…- sonrió traviesa y dejo de recargarse- afinemos el negocio- volteo con un pequeño salto, parecía incluso divertida con el asunto, vio la pista de baile, a Bruno mirándola y a su primo muy entretenido con una pelirroja y con las defensas bajas, ese era el momento –_fermata…_- susurro y todo se detuvo en un instante

_**:o:///////:o:**_

-¡debiste habérmelo consultado!-

-¡¿y como quieres que hable contigo si nunca estas en la casa?!- esos eran los gritos del hombre y su mujer que discutían en su habitación, Syaoran caminaba de un lado a otro furioso mientras una mujer le reclamaba desde su cama

-no me vengas con eso- respondió serio y frió con ella

-¡¿entonces por que simplemente no puedo entablar conversación contigo?!- reclamo mirándolo furiosa

-¡tu eres la que no esta!, ayer por la tarde la señorita Ho necesito tu ayuda con Hien, ¡ni si quiera te apareciste!-

-deja de tratar de hacerme la responsable de que hayas malcriado al niño-

-¡tiene 3 años! ¡Es inteligente, y muy maduro para su edad!- Syaoran apenas y podía creer como es que Yin se desligaba con tanta facilidad de la responsabilidad de ser madre, posiblemente el estaba en el error y no debía consentir tanto a su hijo, pero es que simplemente estaba haciendo lo que creía correcto, nadie le había enseñado a ser padre, y menos a ser padre a los 19 años que era la edad que tenia cuando Hien nació, podía ser la cabeza de un imperio… pero criar un hijo era muchísimo más complicado

-pero te pones a tontear con Hien, por dios Xiao Lang ya no eres un niño, lo único que haces es malcriarlo, hazte responsable, soy tu esposa y demando tu atención por mas que eso te incomode- Syaoran acribillo a la mujer con la mirada sin encontrar relación con el tema de Hien y el que ahora ella demandara atención, el camisón de seda que la cubría, la piel blanca leche, el largísimo cabello negro que se desparramaba por su espalda y caía en el colchón, la penetrante mirada oscura de ella, que al ver como la miraba su esposo, endulzo rápidamente su actitud arrepentida de haber llevado la discusión tan lejos, se levanto de la cama y avanzo hacia el

-lo siento amor… ya no pelemos ¿si?- sus blancas manos recorrieron el apiñado pecho de su esposo, quien solo dormía con un pantalón liviano, subieron hasta el cuello del chino, Syaoran le sonrió, sin embargo no perdió el punto

- no puedes hacer esa entrevista- rápidamente la mirada de su mujer volvió a endurecerse

-¡nunca permites nada!, ¡estoy aislada del mundo!- furiosa Yin salio hacia el baño donde se encerró de un portazo

Syaoran cubrió su rostro con sus manos y respiro frustrado, ella deseaba hacer una entrevista para una revista mundial de espectáculos, y el simplemente no podía permitir que la esposa de Syaoran Li anduviera por hay pregonando sus riquezas y ventilando su vida privada, todo ese problema por que las amigas de su esposa le habían aconsejado hacerlo… respiro tranquilamente, salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de niño, no quería que Hien lo viera furioso, ese hijo suyo era recondenadamente inteligente, justo el otro día lo había sorprendido asomándose por la puerta de Lin, tremendamente entretenido, el que no vio lo que observaba, inocentemente le pegunto al pequeño que era lo que observaba con tanto interés, el chiquillo le contesto con otra pregunta, "¿Por qué Lin tiene esas cosas y yo no?" Syaoran se asomo para ver de qué hablaba su inocente hijo, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la niñera de su hijo en pantalón del pijama y solo con el sostén, cambiándose despistadamente

-¿Señor Li?- Syaoran pego un brinco, sorprendido, la joven avanzaba por el pasillo, en bata y con una bandeja en las manos, observándolo curiosamente mientras al pobre señor Li tragaba saliva incomodo- ¿se encuentra bien?- cuestiono la empleada viendo que su patrón se había quedado estático y viéndola fijamente

-L...lin, ¿Qué haces a esta horas por aquí?- trato de disimular la incomodidad que sintió, sin embargo solo logro tartamudear

-iba a dejarle esto a mi tío, siempre corto el camino por aquí, discúlpeme- se inclino toda abochornada y Syaoran recién se percato de que no llevaba camisa y siendo imposible avergonzarse mas, decidió salir de hay

-si, lo siento, buenos días- y siguió su camino mientras la chica se iba por otro lado, Li llego a la habitación donde acostumbraba cambiarse, bañarse, o incluso dormir cuando Yin y el discutían, la cual se encontraba varias puertas alejada de la habitación que compartía con su esposa

-"esto es ridículo"- pensó al encender la televisión del cuarto evitando recordar el bochornoso momento, lo ultimo que necesitaba es que Yin empezara a desconfiar de la niñera, se metió a la regadera tratando de dejar de pensar en Yin, Lin, la empresa o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el agua caliente empapándole el cuerpo

Sei Yin Li miro frustrada como todos los trucos posibles para que su marido aceptara la entrevista no iban a funcionar, Syaoran se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre injusto y frió, ¡simplemente ya no le prestaba atención!... ¡todo era culpa de esa maldita japonesa!

-estupida Sakura Kinomoto- murmuro mientras se veía al espejo, estaba furiosa, desde que llego de su luna de miel esa mujer no dejaba de entrometerse en su vida, estaba segura de que ella y Syaoran se veían a escondidas, justamente por eso tenia sobornada a la secretaria de la asistente de la subgerencia de la empresa de su marido, el nunca sospecharía de ella y esa mujer tenia realmente un talento para conseguir información, algún día atraparía en fraganti a esa mujer y a su marido, y entonces recuperaría la tranquilidad de su matrimonio, por que estaba segura de que Syaoran la amaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que olvidara a la japonesa y se dedicara de tiempo completo a ella y a su hijo

-esa mujer no va a poder conmigo, voy a vencerte Sakura Kinomoto- dijo en juramento para si misma al espejo

Termino la ducha rápidamente y salio del baño, se afeito y salio dejando detrás de el un rastro de humo saliendo del baño, se coloco un traje color negro y una camisa blanca con bordados de rombos en hilo perlado, una camisa preciosa de una marca italiana que tenía en la etiqueta CB, dejo el cuello desabotonado, se seco el cabello y que la humedad restante desapareciera sola mientras la gravedad lo peinaba pues él nunca acostumbro hacerlo, salio de la habitación y dio vuelta por el pasillo hacia la derecha, hacia la habitación de Hien, en el camino pensó que quizás la raíz de todos sus problemas maritales recaía en el hecho de que Yin no le tenia confianza, era muy celosa y continuamente lo hostigaba con reclamos a cerca de su supuesta relación clandestina con Sakura… eso era una estupidez, el y Sakura no cruzaban mas que dos o tres palabras por mes, era amigos, mas no se frecuentaban mucho por obvias razones, fuera de eso quería mucho a su esposa, era una buena madre, una mujer bella e inteligente, aunque el hecho de que lo espiara no le agradaba mucho, le había dicho a Meiling que aun no sabia quien mantenía informada Yin de sus pasos en la oficina, era mentira, era una secretaria del edificio, pero no había tomado represalias contra ella por que si Yin sabia sus pasos de todo el día, se mantenía tranquila y eso le ahorraba muchos problemas

-buenos días- dijo entrando a la habitación donde el pequeño apenas abría los parpados, era muy temprano, 8:30 de la mañana y el chiquitín aun estaba medio dormido, normalmente Syaoran se iba con solo darle un beso en la frente, pero sintió la necesidad de charlar con su hijo esa mañana y se sentó en la cama de Hien, le revoloteo el rebelde cabello tan igual al suyo

-buenos días _chichi_- dijo el pequeño y las iris del mismo color se cruzaron, Syaoran se inclino y beso su frente, lo cargo en brazos sacándolo de la cama

-¿que harás hoy guijarro?-

-Lin prometió que iríamos al zoológico- Lin aquí Lin halla, dios eso era verdaderamente incomodo

-¿en serio?- disimulo, el niño asintió con la cabeza y después empujo con sus manitas el pecho de su padre

-_chichi_ bájame tengo que ir al baño- Syaoran rió y lo dejo en el suelo, el pequeño corrió, se puso de puntitas para alcanzar la manija de la puerta y balanceo la mano varias veces sin tocarla

-deja que la abra…- Syaoran se acerco pero Hien dio la vuelta y lo detuvo abrazándolo por la piernas

-¡no!- chillo el niño- ¡yo puedo solo!- se soltó de su padre y siguió intentando abrir la puerta

-Hien, déjame ayudarte- insistió, viendo el pequeño baile que su hijo protagonizaba

-¡no _chichi_!- volvió a chillar, por fin después de alguno saltos el niño consiguió abrir la puerta y volteo sonriente con su padre, para el fue como ganar una batalla a juzgar por la gigante sonrisa que acompañaba su rostro, Syaoran le devolvió la sonrisa y el pequeño entro al baño, mas no cerró la puerta, Li ensancho la sonrisa al ver el carácter que Hien tenia, a su edad el no recordaba haber sonreído, divago en sus pensamientos hasta oír el agua de la taza correr, poco después salio el pequeño heredero de la dinastía Li

-ya- exclamo orgulloso

-¿te lavaste las manos?- cuestiono mientras lo volvía a cargar, no le importaba malcriarlo un poco, quería que su hijo fuera tan feliz como el en su infancia no pudo serlo

-_shi_-

-¿seguro?-

-¡yo nunca miento!- respondió indignado Hien mientras su padre solo sonreía de nuevo, caminaron por los pasillos mientras la servidumbre se hacía a un lado al verlos pasar, el único momento en que Syaoran Li sonreía era cuando estaba con su hijo, ambos pasaron por la habitación de Syaoran y tomaron el celular y las llaves de su automóvil, así como también su cartera y el reloj de acero inoxidable que siempre lo acompañaba, oyó la regadera y Hien observo la cama

-¿y _mu qin_?- dijo al no encontrar a la autora de sus días

-bañándose, ¿Por qué no la esperas aquí y le das una sorpresa?- le dijo al ver que el niño se ponía triste al no ver a su madre

-_shi_- dijo y Syaoran lo acostó en su cama, el niño con su pijama de seda roja, cortada a su tamaño se adormilo rápidamente en la cama de su padres, Syaoran sonrió y escribió un mensaje que dejo sobre la cama a lado de su hijo, el cual decía "_esta bien, pero consulta con mi madre lo que puedes decir… _", Por lo menos por su hijo decidió cumplir el capricho de su mujer, se coloco el reloj en la muñeca izquierda y salio de la habitación

_**:o:///////:o:**_

Harta… así te sientes, harta de toda esa protección, de todos los mimos que recibes de todas las personas que te rodean, como si hubiera que tenerte consideración, como si hubiera que tratarte con cuidado para no causarte mas daño, ¡sientes como si cada vez que te miran sintieran pena por ti! ¡¡Haya va Sakura Kinomoto, la pobre huerfanita que vive de la caridad de sus parientes lejanos!! ¡¡¡La niña inocentona y dulce que necesita que todo el mundo la proteja por que no puede sola con sus penas!!! ¡¡¡Haya va Sakura Kinomoto, ténganle lastima por que lo perdió todo por culpa de un maldito demonio!!!

-¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!- lagrimas de rabia no dejaban de bajar… un sueño… un paraíso de oscuridad con esa constante voz atormentándola, deslizo sus manos por su cabello y era tanta su desesperación que por un segundo creyó que lo podría arrancar de un jalón y deshacerse de toda esa ansiedad que la envolvía, palabras como "caridad", "lastima", "pena", no la abandonaban, la perseguían y se repetían en su cabeza una, y otra, y otra vez, ¡no la dejaban en paz!

-¿Sakura?- la delicada figura de Tomoyo Daidouji apareció por la puerta enfundada en un delicado vestido lila, con una chaqueta de mezclilla encima para el poco frió que quedaba, rápidamente la castaña se limpio con brusquedad las mejillas y torno su rostro hacia la izquierda para evitar el contacto visual con su prima-¿Qué pasa?, caminaba por el pasillo, te oí gritar y…-

-no sucede nada…- le dijo cortante, quizás más de lo que debería

-¿segura?- aun así Tomoyo no se iba, ha no, ella no se retiraba hasta no averiguar que había hecho llorar a su mejor amiga, Sakura vio la decisión de sus ojos, y sabia de sobra cuan terca podía ser Tomoyo

-solo fue una mala noche, pesadillas, ya sabes, nada importante- si, sonaba esquiva y nadie le creería, pero mientras decía el monologo se metió al baño, dejando a su amiga afuera, Tomoyo no se iría, no, casi podía verla sentarse en su cama y esperara a que ella saliera del baño, pero con un poquito de esperanza de que su prima se cansara de esperar, o que la llamaran, se metió a darse una ducha y procuro tardar mucho mas de lo acostumbrado, mientras se pensaba, bajo el chorro de agua, que demonios le iba a decir a Tomoyo, por que no podía ser la verdad, ella había hecho demasiado por ella como para hacerle sentir que lo despreciaba.

Dejo salir un fuerte suspiro y tomo el champú de manzanilla que siempre usaba, recordaba hacer leído en alguna ocasión que eso a las castañas les perdura el color y si eres lacia les mantiene el cabello liso y sedoso… ya parecía comercial, pero el olor le gustaba, contrarrestaba con el aroma a cerezos que por alguna razón siempre le decían que tenia, todo eso pensaba para divagar entre su mente y no permitirse el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla, divago por largo tiempo dentro del baño, hasta que alcanzo a oír como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba… Tomoyo se había ido, más calmada salió limpia y relajada y se envolvió en el albornoz blanco que tenia, seco la poca humedad que pudo de su cabello, mínimo para que no le escurriera por la espalda y salio del baño con algo de paz…

-vaya, empezaba a pensar que no saldrías hasta convertirte en ciruela pasa-

-¡Tomoyo!- su prima esperaba, con una calma siniestra, sentada sobre las sabanas blancas y el cobertor color miel de Sakura, tenia los brazos cruzados y no parecía que fuera a rendirse pronto, no hasta al menos obtener una respuesta de Sakura- pese que te habías ido…- susurro la castaña

-y hasta que no oíste como cerré la puerta saliste, Sakura debe ser algo muy grave o importante para que no quieras contármelo- le dijo ella

-o muy privado- respondió Kinomoto en su defensa, Tomoyo extraño su mirada, el comentario le dolió un poco, pero por alguna razón la hostilidad de Sakura no le resulto tan extraña

-¿Qué te sucede?, soy yo, Tomoyo, puedes decirme cualquier cosa y…-

-si, pero realmente no quiero hablar del tema- la interrumpió Sakura, caminando por el cuarto hasta llegar al vestidor y empezando a sacar sus ropa, Tomoyo la alcanzo y la miro esperando algún otro comentario de ella- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?- siguió Sakura como no queriendo cambiar el tema

-Sakura…-

-no ha sido nada, solo una pesadilla como ya te dije, la conversación con Rika me trajo muchos recuerdos, y encima me siento mal por haberle mentido cuando ella fue tan sincera conmigo-

-Sakura, no podías decirle la verdad- Tomoyo se acerco y le tomo de las manos, le sonrió calidamente y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa

-lo se- continuo- pero un así no dejo de pensar que quizás si…- se callo, no podía continuar la oración, rápidamente se soltó de las manos de Tomoyo y se encamino al baño, casi corriendo y con algo de desesperación, Tomoyo se asusto al verla en ese estado, de pronto la cara de Sakura había cambiado a una de terrible dolor, como si lo que había estado a punto de decir fuera el peor pecado y blasfemia del mundo

-¡Sakura ábreme!- le grito cuando se dio cuenta de que nuevamente se había encerrado

-estoy cambiándome- le oyó decir con la voz quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar

-¡Sakura!- siguió insistiendo mas sin embargo pareciera que primero cedería la puerta antes sus golpes que Sakura ante sus llamados- voy a esperar aquí, y no me voy a mover hasta que no hablemos- le dijo con voz autoritaria y se sentó nuevamente en la cama

Dentro del baño Sakura no sabia lo que haría, las manos le temblaban y ni si quiera podía ponerse el overol café que había tomado para vestirse, respiro hondo al menos 5 veces, no podía creer que había estado a punto de… una sensación la invadió… una presencia-¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!- grito de pronto saliendo corriendo del baño con la ropa mal puesta

-¿que pasa?- se espanto al chica que estaba de nueva cuenta sentada en la cama

-¡¡¡agáchate!!!- Sakura sin razón aparente se lazo contra Tomoyo y la tiro al suelo, y la razón se hizo notable cuando una tremenda explosión voló cerca de la mitad de la habitación de Sakura, las chicas fueron lanzadas contra la pared y Tomoyo quedo inconsciente al instante, Sakura atontada alzo al vista para encontrarse a un ser con apariencia de humano vestido totalmente de negro que flotaba en medio del gran hoyo que la explosión provoco, se levanto a duras penas mientras sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, reviso con la vista a Tomoyo, estaba inconsciente, pero no parecía tener ninguna herida grave, con cautela miro hacia donde se suponía que tenia que estar su mesa de noche, pero solo encontró trozos de madera destrozados

-Sakura Kinomoto- le dijo el ser de ojos completamente negros con voz pastosa, Sakura sintió un escalofrió al escucharlo, el era un demonio…-entrégamelo- le rodeno el demonio calmadamente, Sakura no contesto, seguía buscando con la mirada la llave de su báculo y al mismo tiempo cuidaba de cualquier movimiento del enemigo

-"necesito ayuda…"- pensó rápidamente y analizo sus opciones, toda la mansión debió haber escuchado la explosión y no tardarían en aparecer, afortunadamente el abuelo y su tía Sonomi salían temprano de la casa, sin embargo la vida de muchos de los sirvientes de la casa corría peligro si ella no actuaba rápido, Kero estaba con Nakuru y Spinel en casa de Eriol, por lo que tardarían un rato en aparecer, además, ese demonio escondió muy bien su presencia, si ella hubiera tardado un segundo más en sentirla, Tomoyo estaría muerta…

-he dicho que me lo entregues- le repitió el demonio

-no- le dijo decidida

-¡entrégame el libro de las Cartas!- el demonio alzo la mano hacia ella y de su palma salieron grandes astillas de un material parecido al carbón en dirección a Sakura y Tomoyo, con toda la agilidad y fuerza que poseía, Sakura alcanzo a mover a Tomoyo los centímetros suficientes para que no saliera herida, pero ella no tuvo tanta suerte cuando una de las astillas rozó su hombro y le abrió una fea y grande herida

-"¡¡¡KERO, YUE!!!"- grito mentalmente mientras se comenzaba a desesperar, y al situación no mejoro cuando empezó a escuchar los pasos apresurados de la servidumbre, ¿Qué haría ahora?

-estupida maestra de cartas, si aprecias tú vida me entregaras ahora mismo el libro de las cartas… o por lo menos hazlo por la humana que proteges-

-¡vete de aquí, no te daré nada!-

-entonces supongo que tendré que matarte- dicha la amenaza una nueva tanda de espinas se dirigió a las jóvenes, Sakura concentro toda su magia y las espinas se deshicieron a milímetros de tocarla, sin embargo el usar magia sin su báculo la dejo tremendamente agotada, tanto que callo de rodillas junto a Tomoyo, con la respiración agitada y las fuerzas mermadas

-"va a matarnos"- pensó cuando vio que el demonio alzaba nuevamente la mano para su ataque final- "finalmente voy a morir"- cerro los puños en desesperación, oyó del otro lado de los escombros que habían tapado la entrada a la habitación los gritos desesperados de las mucamas-"pero no quiero que ellos mueran conmigo"- el ataque ya se dirigía a ella, y quien dijo que la muerte llega en cámara lenta se equivoco, pues le parecía que las espinas iban incluso más rápido- "¡¡¡no quiero que nadie mas muera!!!- cerro los ojos esperando el impacto… mas este nunca llego

Espero un segundo, luego dos, así hasta los diez segundos cuando se dio cuenta de que aun podía oír su respiración, sentía perfectamente cada parte de su cuerpo, sabia que Tomoyo estaba aun inconsciente a su lado, y alcanzaba a oír todavía los gritos de las mucamas… podía sentirlo… alguien había ido a ayudarles, 5 presencias que ella conocía muy bien

-¡Sakura!- abrió los ojos encontrándose con un panorama bastante diferente, las espinas negras estaba a segundos de ella, sin embargo flotaban en el aire, los gritos de las mucamas se habían dejado de oír y el demonio estaba congelado con la mano extendida hacia ella, Kero la miraba preocupado, mas allá Yue y Nakuru guardaban sus alas y no quitaban el ojo del demonio, Spinel cuidaba a Tomoyo, poniéndose frente a ella en posición de ataque

-Kero…-

-¿estás bien?- le susurro el guardián rozando la cara de Sakura con su hocico

-sí, ¿qué paso?- el guardián no respondió y solo en contestación desvió su mirada hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación, Sakura miro hacia donde Kero hacia, encontrándose con Eriol, quien tenia un báculo largo, más alto que el por algunos centímetros, de plata en su totalidad, empotrado, en la punta del báculo, un aro, hecho de formaciones entrelazadas entre si y en medio, flotando simétricamente, la figura de un sol y una luna creciente entrelazadas por una estrella de 10 picos, la figura era de diamante, solidó y perfectamente cortado brillando sobre al cabeza del hechicero-¿Eriol?- el volteo y le sonrió a Sakura

-tranquila, todo esta bien- su sonrisa le recordaba tanto a la que su padre solía darle, el pantalón de mezclilla y la sudadera café que el chico traía distaban bastante del aspecto siempre serio del joven, sobre todo por un rasgón en su hombro, y una mancha oscura alrededor

-¿qué has hecho?- se levanto con dificultad a pesar de los esfuerzos de Kero por que se quedara sentada en el suelo

-tranquila pequeña, solo detuve el tiempo- "pequeña", el solo la llamaba así cuando quería calmarla, cuando las cosas iban realmente mal y el sentía que le debía protección…

-¿Qué haremos con el demonio?- la voz de Yue la saco de su pensamientos, lo miro y con su plateada mirada le hizo saber la preocupación que sentía por ella, no hacían falta más gestos, Sakura conocía a Yue y sabiendo lo poco expresivo que era, ese tipo de mirada era más de lo que podía soñar

-me encargare de el- dijo Eriol, aunque en realidad parecía que lo dijo mas por Sakura que por el mismo

-Eriol…- como que le advirtió la castaña por su tono de voz, el otro solo sonrió y movió el báculo un poco hacia la derecha, el tiempo seguía congelado, la única diferencia era que la habitación había sido reconstruida, con el simple movimiento del bastón, la cama volvía a ser una matrimonial con base de caoba, la mesita de noche con la llave de Sakura en el lugar donde ella la había dejado, el tocador también de caoba recompuesto como nuevo con todas sus botellitas de perfume, el mueble con televisión y la consola de videos que Kero tanto amaba, y por último el gran ventanal que casi ocupaba el tamaño de la pared de la habitación

-bien, Sakura, Spinel ¿les importaría sacar a Tomoyo de la habitación, después me encargare de los demás…- dijo Eriol refiriéndose a las cerca de 15 personas que yacían detrás de la puerta reconstruida sin estibo de los antiguos escombros que estaban hay, el oír hablar a Eriol, tan calmado como estaba, le producía en ciertas ocasiones escalofríos a la castaña, era como si Eriol fuera mas grande que el sufrimiento ajeno, como si, en el momento de actuar, el no fuera un humano, fuera simplemente la gran reencarnación del mago Clow

-yo también ayudo- se apunto rápidamente Ruby-Moon

-claro amo- respondió Spinel, Sakura tomo a Tomoyo olvidándose por el momento de sus observaciones y con ayuda de Spinel que tomo su apariencia falsa y de Nakuru que también lo hizo paso uno de los brazos de la inconciente Daidouji por sus hombros, llegaron a la puerta y la abrieron bajo la enigmática mirada de Eriol que seguía sus pasos desde el rabillo del ojo, afuera, 15 personas, hombres y mujeres estaba desvanecidos en el corredor, ni Sakura ni Nakuru se asombraron del alcance del poder de Eriol, simplemente se limitaron a dejar a Tomoyo sentada y recostada en la pared

-quédate con ella- le pidió Sakura a Nakuru, quería asegurarse que Eriol no hiciera nada, "demasiado" extravagante o peligroso

-yo regreso- se adelanto Spinel, a fin de evitar que Sakura lo detuviera de volver a entrar, sin embargo la castaña solo continuo mirando a la otra guardiana esperando una respuesta a su petición

-claro- Nakuru entendía la preocupación de Sakura, sobretodo entendiendo el riesgo que suponía para Eriol tal despliegue de poderes, Sakura se volvió y entro de nueva cuenta a su habitación, todos seguían en la misma posición, y Spinel flotaba cerca de la puerta, observando con sus ojillos fijamente a su amo, Eriol volvió a mover su báculo, y ahora lo único que se escuchó fue como las espinas que habían quedado flotando por donde Saura había estado chocaban contra la pared, desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno y como el demonio observaba aturdido su nueva posición

-Clow…- alcanzo a susurrar el maligno ser

- _Sorcerers of darkness in the kingdom of the Earth…-_empezó a decir Eriol sin darle tiempo a nadie de nada mas

-¡¡NO!!- le interrumpió el demonio, quien con toda la intención de matar a Eriol alzo sus dos brazos para un ataque, pero Yue alcanzo a lanzarle una de sus flechas distrayéndolo de su propósito de matarlo

_- release this demon of his Nature and make yours power for the eternity_- continuo el joven

-!Argggggggg¡-de abajo para arriba, el demonio empezó a convertirse en polvo, retorciéndose y gritando , cuando más de la mitad de su cuerpo había desaparecido, derrotado miro a Eriol y sus ojos negros capturaron toda la atención de los presentes en la habitación-_dovete prendersi cura del la mia Signora-_ les dijo, y se consumió sin dejar rastro, el lugar quedo en silencio, los guardianes esperando la aparición de otro enemigo, y sus amos tratando de entender el significado de sus ultimas palabras

-¿qué fue lo que dijo?- se oyó la voz de Sakura después de un rato en que todos los guardianes y ellos habían guardado silencio

-era italiano- Eriol guardo su báculo que quedo convertido en un colgante de plata con la forma del sol y la luna entrelazadas con la estrella de 10 picos en medio- "Cuídate de mi señora…", eso fue lo que dijo-le respondió

-¿su señora? ¿Qué significa?- Sakura sintió la necesidad de sentarse en su cama, tenia el cuerpo adolorido y su hombro ya estaba completamente adormecido, hasta ese instante Eriol se acerco a ella y reviso la herida de su hombro, las cosas habían pasado muy rápido, había que digerirlas, Eriol noto la mirada cansada de Sakura, miro a Yue y este entendió sin necesidad de palabras

-Kerberus, ayúdame con las personas del corredor y con Tomoyo- Kero asintió sin molestarse en replicar, pues había notado la mirada que el guardián de la luna y Eriol se habían dado, los guardianes de Sakura salieron al corredor, Eriol miro a Spinel, sin embargo esta parecía más necia a abandonar la habitación

-Spinel, por favor cuida de Tomoyo junto con Nakuru, todos despertaran dentro de un rato pensando que se quedaron dormidos, avísame cuando Tomoyo despierte- aun en su falsa apariencia la guardiana se mostraba tan recia como cuando era aquella gran pantera, y tras una silenciosa una lucha de miradas con Eriol abandono la habitación, Eriol hecho un suspiro, Spinel solía ser incluso mas terca que Nakuru, pero llegar a esos extremos significaba que definitivamente estaba furiosa con él, por algún motivo, que Eriol entendía perfectamente

-Eriol, ¿sabes algo que no me has dicho?- le pregunto cuando se quedaron solos, la profunda mirada esmeralda de Sakura tenia un efecto en el que no se explicaba, era como si Sakura fuera la única capaz de entender lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza- contéstame…- casi exigió la japonesa cuando el ingles parecía haberse quedado sin palabras

-lo único que se, es lo que tu ya debes haber pensado, si el demonio hablo en italiano es por que la persona que lo mando por las cartas era de Italia-

-pero no comprendo, ¿Qué interés tendría un italiano en las cartas?, es magia oriental… no tiene nada que ver con ellos- Sakura sentía que la cabeza le explotaría, esto ya era demasiado

-Sakura- la chica parecía adormecida por el cansancio físico que traía encima, con cuidado de no lastimarla levanto su hombro mientras le explicaba con vos suave para adormecerla y que no sintiera cuando la curaba- recuerda que las cartas están hechas con ambas magias, Oriental y Occidental, de hecho creo que no hay ningún otro artefacto mágico que posea esa cualidad-

-¡las cartas no son ningún artefacto!- se molesto Sakura, despertando de su ensoñación, Eriol se sentó a su lado, habiendo terminado de curar su hombro, ahora solo quedaba la canela piel de Sakura, y el suéter blanco roto con manchas de sangre, la miro dulcemente comprendiendo el sentimiento que tenia la chica en ese momento

-lo se, para ti, y para mi, las cartas son como nuestras hijas, pero para esos otro hechiceros, que quieren apoderarse de su poder, son simplemente objetos con un gran poder mágico-

-Eriol… hoy pensé algo horrible-

-¿que cosa?- Sakura, quien había mantenido la mirada fija en la alfombra blanca de la habitación alzo la mirada y la confronto con la índigo de Eriol

-pensé…- no podía decirlo, era horrible

-Sakura, lo que sea que hayas pensado, no creo que sea tan malo como para que no puedas decirlo- le animo Eriol

-si lo es, y no quiero decirlo, seria como aceptar que realmente lo deseo, y no, no es lo que quiero, es solo que…-

-¿te parece si descansas un poco?- la corto al darse cuenta del esfuerzo que le suponía a la chica decirlo- fueron demasiadas emociones a tan temprana hora-

-lo haré si me prometes algo…- le dijo calmándose y recargándose en su hombro

-lo que quieras pequeña- le respondió Eriol mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros y permitía que Sakura se semi recostara contra su cuerpo

-prométeme que le dirás al Concilio de los ataques que hemos recibido- el chico se puso serio al instante, sus músculos se tensaron y esto provoco que Sakura dejara su cómoda posición para verlo a la cara

-no- le contesto casi de inmediato con un tono frió y monótono que no se esperaría escuchar en el

-_demo…_- Sakura se levanto y se puso frente a el, Eriol también lo hizo, esmeralda e índigo lucharon por la homología de la situación, Eriol, no dispuesto a ceder, rodeo el cuerpo de Sakura para dirigirse a la puerta, obviamente huyendo de dar una respuesta mas clara y concisa que la anterior

-¡dime por que no!- le tomo del brazo, en parte para impedir que se fuera y en parte por que quería verle el rostro y entender la negativa de Eriol en pedir ayuda- es peligroso que siempre te encargues de ellos, ni yo ni los guardianes podemos hacer gran cosa, es vergonzoso- apretó con la mano la manga del suéter borgoña que el chico usaba en ese momento y fastidiada por no recibir atención lo jalo con algo de brusquedad para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos

-sabes que es peligroso tener a los del Concilio metiéndose en esto- le respondió Eriol finalmente, siendo un poco mas especifico

-podemos manejarlo, le diré a Haruka y a Lita que nos ayuden, en este momento deberían estar llegando- recordando que las chicas no estaban en ese momento en la mansión

-Sakura… no puedes hacer eso, ninguna de las dos tiene el poder para enfrentarse a ellos, pueden salir heridas-

-¡entonces pidámosle ayuda a Syaoran!- Eriol frunció el seño cuando Sakura dijo eso, mas no se lo haría ver a ella

-no- volvió a responder con el mismo tono que la primera vez

-¡Eriol debemos pedir ayuda!- cansado de darle negativas Eriol intento utilizar el otro camino, relajo el seño y le sonrió a Sakura, la castaña nada tonta y consiente de las artimañas que seguramente el ingles usaría para convencerla, le tapo rápidamente la boca, en los ojos de Eriol se reflejo la sorpresa, y por que no, incuso un poco de diversión

-no me vas a convencer, ¡me canse de dialogar contigo Eriol Hiragizawa! O pides ayuda, o yo misma me encargo de que Tomoyo se entere que tú eres el que le desaparece los diseños que hace para ti- podría parecer una muy tonta amenaza, pero en definitiva Eriol prefería arriesgarse con los hechiceros de Oriente que con una furiosa Tomoyo Daidouji

-mgfmsnmgff…-

-¿que?- la chica frunció el seño cuando no le entendió-¡ah! Claro- y lo soltó dándose cuanta de su error al no dejarle hablar con la mano oprimiendo su boca

-dije que esta bien, hablare con Li-

-ves…- Sakura sonrió y le abrió la puerta para que el saliera-no sea que fuera tan difícil-

-pero hay una condición…-

-¿cual?- le pregunto despreocupada después de todo había conseguido lo que quería y eso ya era bastante

- no quiero que le digas nada de lo que ocurrió hace 4 años- Sakura se puso seria de pronto, miro a Eriol como no creyendo lo que le estaba diciendo- no te enojes, es solo que quizás pienses que el podría ayudarte y…-

-no puedo creer que me estés pidiendo esto- algunas lagrimas salieron de pronto de los ojos de ella y Eriol quiso haberse callado ante la consecuencia de lo que dijo- no te preocupes, yo jamás haría eso, ahora sal de mi habitación- le dijo hosca, estaba furiosa… furiosa y lastimada

-Sakura… perdóname yo…- le dijo demasiado tarde

-sal de mi habitación- le repitió esta vez casi gritando y furiosa, al chico no le quedo de otras mas que salir por la puerta y ver como esta se cerraba de un portazo en su cara

"…_quizás si las cartas no existieran…"_

_**:o:///////:o:**_

-buen día…- se tallo el ojo izquierdo y bostezo casi despreocupadamente, Andrea la miro llegar al solario de la mansión donde tomaban normalmente el desayuno, la luz matinal rozaba a su prima y daba la impresión de que un ángel había bajado al cielo, en especial con esa bata de seda blanca que traía puesta y sus cabellos sueltos que descansaba sobre sus hombros, sonrío con malicia, posiblemente por que no tenia otra sonrisa, si, su prima era la perfecta combinación entre el cielo y el infierno, un demonio disfrazado de ángel

Isabella había escuchado el saludo matinal de su odioso primo, pero esta vez no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de compartir algo mínima mente fraternal con el, no había dormido muy bien, y su muñeca izquierda le escocia, así que se sentó en la mesa del solario donde desayunaban tratando de ignorar a su primo, pero como siempre, esa constante mirada que tanto la incomodaba no dejaba de calarle en el cuello

-deja de mirarme así Andrea, por dios no seas tan obvio- le dijo Isabella ya estaba sentada, tomando café negro como acostumbraba

-¿Qué sucede Bella, te incomoda mi mirada?- casi oyó el rechinido de los dientes de su prima por el apodo, ella odiaba que la llamaran de otra manera que no fuera Isabella

-no… simplemente es repugnante, como todo en ti primito…- dejo la taza de café y se quito la bata, dejando al descubierto la sencilla pijama de pantaloncillos y camisa de tirantes de algodón color negra

-tú también eres bastante desagradable, justo como pensaba, tienes la cara de un ángel, pero por dentro no eres más que una sucia bastarda con un carácter del demonio- Isabella solo sonrió, en especial por el "bastarda"

-lo de bastarda ya esta pasado de moda Andrea, búscate un nuevo insulto que falta te hace, además jamás serás capaz de decirlo con la elocuencia con la que lo decía el abuelo- volvió a tomar su taza de café, se recargo en la silla y cruzo las piernas sobre la misma, Andrea la miro retándola, y la italiana susurro un nombre

-Freya…- un aire frió salido de la nada invadió el solario y un hermosa loba blanca apareció a su lado, tuerta en el ojo izquierdo por una marca grabada a fuego con la figura del Thurisaz()

-vaya…- Andrea se levanto y el animal gruño hacia él, Isabella seguía tomando de su taza tranquilamente mientras era protegida por la bestia, que era más grande que un lobo normal- ¿la has llamado para protegerte de mi Bella?-

-es mi guardiana Andrea, yo supongo que si no la llamo para esto se aburría- dejo la taza en la mesa y se agacho a acariciar a la loba- ¿no es así Freya?- la loba dejo de gruñir pero su único ojo color celeste no dejo de mirar a Andrea atenta a cualquier movimiento de el, Isabella miro a su primo, esperando alguna reacción de el, que nada tonto pesaba muy bien cual seria su siguiente movimiento, ya que si se equivocaba, los dientes de aquella bestia acabarían enterrados en su cuerpo, conocía a Isabella, y a ella le importaba muy poco si la abuela la mataba al poco rato de asesinarlo, sin embargo Andrea se limito a sacar una cadenita que pendía de su cuello y se escondía en la camisa Chemise blanca que llevaba, era una cadena de plata con una medalla que tenia grabado la misma figura que tenía la guardiana de Isabella en sus ojos, al verla Isabella palideció un poco, como solo hacia con muy pocas cosas en el mundo, el escozor en su muñeca izquierda aumento, y de reojo reviso la marca que tenia, como una quemadura, la misma figura antes mencionada estaba gravada en la parte interna de su muñeca, escondida a la vista de los demás y haciendo notar su presencia muy claramente cada vez que Isabella se enfrentaba a su primo, la tenia desde que podía recordar, así como tenia a Freya

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- de la entrada del solario se oyó una voz, ambos jóvenes miraron en dirección al sonido y se toparon con una alta y esbelta mujer, vestida con un pantalón de vestir azul claro y una camisa blanca con un chaleco azul marino tejido sobrepuesto, de cabello corto que antes había sido negro y ahora era gris, y unos penetrantes ojos color avellana- hice una pregunta y espero una respuesta- dijo con voz autoritaria y fría, la _Signora _Marcella Di' Piamonte, la abuela de ambos

-Freya vete- con la misma corriente helada con la que apareció, la guardiana se fue dejando a Isabella en el solario, la mujer se acerco a la silla e Isabella se levanto, no cruzaron palabra ni mirada alguna, la joven se fue con su taza de café y salio por la puerta por la que entro, mientras la anciana se sentaba y esperaba una respuesta de su nieto

-_Nonna_, ¿acaso no dijo el doctor que debías reposar?-

-menos mal que no lo hice, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no llego?- le respondió sirviéndose té en una taza de porcelana, Andrea se limito a volverse a sentar, y espero a que la _Nonna_ dijera lo que tuviera que decir

-puedo controlar a Isabella- se anticipo al ver como la vieja tenia el ceño fruncido por haber encontrado a la mencionada desayunando con Andrea

-mentira, a ese monstruo no lo controla nadie- su voz era fría y dura, sin permitirse si quiera dudar de la repugnancia que le tenia a la chica- solo tu abuelo la controlaba, pero Andre ya no esta, y por lo que veo te quedan muy grandes los pantalones de tu _Nonno-_ por debajo de la mesa el dueño de CasaBlanca&Co. Apretaba los puños arrugando su pantalón de vestir furioso por lo que su abuela le repetía siempre- estoy pensando, que seria mas recomendable que estuviera a cargo de Bruno-

-no lo creo, después de todo, también a logrado enredarlo a el, la única persona que es capaz de resistirse a los encantos de esa bruja soy yo, Nonna, además, en cuanto acabemos de usarla, podrás finalmente desacerté de ella, después de todo lleva siendo una carga para ti prácticamente desde que nació-

-si se hubiera podrido en la calle como lo debió haber hecho las cosa para esta familia hubieran salido diferentes, mi querido Alessandro no estaría muerto- la mujer se llevo el te de manzanilla a los labios y bebió de la infusión con un descaro impresionante, y es que realmente, su odio era tan profundo e inmenso como la raíz de los robles que estaban sembrados alrededor de la mansión Piamonte- _ella, __Figlia di nessuno_, debe morir-

-lo se… solo espera a que le saqueemos el provecho que debemos- Andrea tentó el terreno para tocar un tema que no tenia resuelto- solo quedaría el problema de la herencia del _Nonno…_-

-¿no habías solucionado ya ese problema?- le pregunto la vieja arrugando el ceño

-el Nonno dejo establecido en el testamento que no podría disponer de los bienes hasta que ella hubiera cumplido los 21, eso es dentro de 9 meses, para ese tiempo, cambiaremos las acciones por su libertad, y después, yo mismo la matare con mis manos- le soluciono hablando rápido y certero

-eso espero Andrea, por que esta en tu sangre vengar a tu padre-

Isabella, recargada en la pared del corredor, a unos metros del solario, solo rió con cinismo, había escuchado toda la conversación, no podía creer que su familia fuera tan ingenua…

Y a Andrea quien le dijo que ella quería su libertad

- _Io voglio solo vendetta_- susurro viendo como su familia seguía desayunado, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, el café se había enfriado así que dejo la taza olvidada en una de los tantos muebles antiguos que veía en su camino, su abuelo, Andre Piamonte, de nacionalidad Franco-italiana, era aficionado a los muebles renacentistas, demasiados llamativos para su gusto, pero ella siempre le dijo al mal nacido de su viejo que tenia un pésimo gusto, pues quizás ese cariño tan bizarro que se tenían, era por el hecho de que ellos eran, por lo menos entre sí, los más sinceros de esa mansión

_**Flash Back**_

_-Sigue tocando Isabella, no te detengas por mi- le dijo el hombre al entrar en la habitación de la niña de 10 años que tocaba el violín viéndose al espejo, la chiquilla traía el cabello amarrado a un coleta, un vestido corto amarillo con encajes blancos y unos tenis blancos_

_-no iba a hacerlo- le respondió la voz infantil por sobre el sonido de las cuerdas_

_-veo que cada vez interpretas mejor a Rachmaninoff-_

_-y lo haría aun mejor si dejaras de hablar viejo-_

_-pero mi _piccola_ bastardita, esa melodía necesita el soberano acompañamiento de un piano, jamás lograras interpretar a Rachmaninoff solo con un violín-_

_-no quiero que toques conmigo- le dijo la niña dejando el violín de lado y viendo a su abuelo- tu no tocas con la pasión necesaria viejo- le reclamo la niña, bastante inteligente y mordaz para su edad, Andre miro a su "Bastardita" como solía llamarla, era una niña encanijadamente inteligente, nunca lo admitirá, pero esa niña tenia todo el derecho de llevar su apellido, no como el pasguato de su nieto Andrea, ese que siempre estaba apegado a las faldas de su abuela, no, Isabella era diferente, era sagaz, inteligente y muy astuta, esa niña llegaría lejos_

_-¿y tu mocosa? ¿Tienes dentro de ti la pasión y la astucia para interpretar a Rachmaninoff sintiendo lo que el sentía?-_

_-no puedo sentir lo mismo que el puesto que el nunca toco el violín, y el violín y el piano son muy diferentes, además, que yo no soy una exiliada, por mas que ustedes quieran hacérmelo creer- los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Andre sintió que hablaba con un adulto, es mas, un viejo de su edad, ¿Cómo es que esa chiquilla había aprendido en 10 años lo que el a sus 60 no alcanzaba ni a soñar entender?_

_-si algún día me acompañas al violín en el tercer concierto de Rachmaninoff, te diré la razón por la que eres una exiliada-_

_-no hay razón si no lo soy, después de todo _Nonno, Sono tuo nipote_- pero aunque no lo admitiera realmente quería saber la razón por la que todos en esa casa parecían odiarla_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-que ingenua…- pensó cuando acabo de recordar, entro a su habitación y se quedo al marco de la puerta viendo el que seguramente era el único lugar en el que se sentía segura dentro de esa casa, su cama estaba casi al ras del suelo, solo con una baja plataforma de madera, había tres cuadros colgados en las paredes de color blanco, los tres cuadros hacían uno juntos, pero estaban separados y la figura no era muy clara, eran de tono oscuro, y la figura eran pinceladas de colores rojizos, el cuarto tenia un closet empotrado en la pared, del tamaño de todo lo largo de la habitación y una puerta de cerezo rojiza, daba acceso al baño con ducha de cristales transparentes y tina de mármol, Isabella camino por todo el cuarto, salto sin darle importancia la ropa tirada en el suelo que había usado la noche anterior, y llego a una puerta de corrediza de vidrio, que le daba entrada al balcón de su habitación, donde varias macetas con orquídeas blancas y negras, inundaban el lugar dándole un aroma fresco, se sentó en una de las dos sillas blancas de manta y madera que tenia hay, se descalzo los pies para alzarlos sobre la silla y abrazar sus rodillas

Estar así le recordaba a Luca…

Estar así le recordaba que pudo ser feliz…

Estar así le recordaba, que quizás, después de todo, se equivoco…

Estar así le traía esa maldita canción a la cabeza…

Y estar así, le provocaba cantarla…

_**Un giorno sa, per noi verra  
La liberta di amarci qui senza limiti  
E fiorira il sogno a noi negato  
Si svelera l'amor celato ormai  
Un giorno sai, per vivere  
La vita che ci sfugge qui **_

Apretó con más fuerza las rodillas contra si, pegándolas a su pecho y esperando de algún modo sentirse segura de esa manera, esa canción… tomo un rápido respiro y siguió con la segunda estrofa

_**L'amore in noi superera  
Gli ostacoli e le maree delle avversita (dell'ostilita)  
E ci sara anche per noi nel mondo Un tempo in cui l'amore vincera Per te per me **_

Su violín de pronto le hizo falta, bajo las piernas y se paro lentamente, entro al cuarto y tomo el instrumento que estaba sobre su cama, se lo coloco al hombro, y preparo el arco al ponerlo sobre las cuerdas forradas de plata, su violín era un Stradivarius de color oscuro, como pocos se hacían… era un placer tocarlo

_**L'amore in noi superera  
Gli ostacoli e le maree delle avversita (dell'ostilita)  
E ci sara anche per noi nel mondo **_

Canto mientras entonaba ya el arco contra las cuerdas, un sonido melodioso y melancólico salio del instrumento inundando el cuarto, cada vez con mas rapidez movía el brazo izquierdo que sostenía el arco, y deslizaba los dedos por las notas,

_**Un tempo in cui l'amore vincera  
Un tempo in cui l'amore vincera **_

Canto finalmente, mientras el violín le hacia compañía canto la ultima estrofa de la canción que podría decirse era una de sus favoritas para tocar al violín, se quedo parada a mitad de la habitación, en la misma posición necesaria para tocar las ultimas notas, su mirada fija en la nada y esa expresión es su rostro que la hacia verse incomprendida, alguna vez… alguien intento ser algo especial para ella… alguien intento hacerle saber que tenia corazón, y esa persona, como pensaba Isabella, había pagado un precio muy caro por haber osado a enamorarse de ella

Dejo a su fiel compañero sobre la cama de nuevo, y busco el estuche con la vista, sin embargo, casi como todas las veces no lo encontró

-tengo que hacer algo con este desastre…- dijo refiriéndose a su habitación, reviso su reloj de muñeca, las 11:21, tenia clases a la 1:00 p.m., aun había tiempo para buscar su estuche, desayunar en forma, bañarse, escapársele a Bruno o a Andrea e ir a la universidad para esa clase de macroeconomía que sinceramente quería tomar, pero quien la culparía, cualquiera preferiría oír hablar de Factores Macroeconómicos a pasar mas tiempo con su adorable familia

-¡Isabella!- pego un salto cuando una mujer de edad avanzada, gordita y chaparrita entro a su habitación

-Maria…- se tomo el pecho y respiro dramáticamente sobreactuando su reacción- me has asustado, no te he dicho que toques la puerta…-

-funcionaria si de ves en cuando la abrieras- Maria y sus preciosos ojos verde oliva estrujaron con la mirada a Isabella, al verla en pijama todavía, cuando debería estar ya, incluso, peinada

-¿que pasa Nana?- Isabella alzo su ceja en señal de arrogancia retando a su nana a regañarla, Maria era lo que a ella le gustaba llamar "su carcelera personal"

-Andrea te esta buscando…- le dijo de manera seca y empezando a recoger la ropa del suelo

-tan pronto…- se sentó en su cama y se volvió a acostar, Maria la vio de manera desaprobatoria, mientras ella seguía recogiendo cosas del suelo entre ellas, un colgante algo extraño

-si dejas esto en el suelo se va a romper, ten más cuidado, es muy hermoso…- Maria lo alzo frente a sus ojos y el objeto brillo con la luz que se colaba por la ventana, era una cadena de oro, larga, que sujetaba un cristal alargado del tamaño de la palma de un hombre mediano, el cristal solidificaba una flor seca de color, los pétalos estaban de un color blancuzco viejo y marchito, pero en su tiempo de vida debió de haber sido una hermosa flor blanca

-¿Qué es?- pregunto la italiana desde la cama, levanto un poco al cabeza para observar lo que Maria tenia en las manos y su mirada se ensombreció al instante- déjalo en el cajón del escritorio...- le ordeno con un tono de voz que pocas veces usaba… como desesperado

-pero si es hermoso, deberías usarlo y no confinarlo en la oscuridad de tu escritorio- le dijo después de su exhaustivo examen para con el colgante, Isabella se paro hecha una furia y nada delicadamente se lo arrebato de las manos

-¡¡te he dicho que lo sueltes!!- le gritó justificando su arranque de arrebatárselo, Isabella ni siquiera lo miro, simplemente lo hecho a una canasta que tenia llena de cosa sin sentido, como viejos trozos de revistas, o algunas curiosidades como piedras de clores o conchas de mar

-¿te lo dio ese hombre verdad?-

-no es asunto tuyo- le respondió mordazmente

- es peligroso que conserves recuerdos como esos, si Andrea se…-

-¡¡he dicho que no te importa!!- casi de manera inmediata su Guardiana apareció a su lado y Maria asustada retrocedió hasta poner la cama entre ella y la chica con la loba a su lado, Freya le enseño sus colmillos a la nana de Isabella y la chica parecía fuera de si, los puños le temblaban y su ojos aprecian fijos en al nada pero al mismo tiempo fijos en Maria, sus ojos estaban cambiando de color, a un gris perla, nebuloso, tétrico, más bien escalofriante y carente de vida- no vuelvas a entrometerte en mi pasado Nana, o no sabes lo que haré-

-le reportare este comportamiento a _mia __Signora_- la mujer temblaba enterita, y la mirada fiera de Freya y la de Isabella parecían querer acribillarla- no es posible que un te comportes como una salvaje, eres una señorita de sociedad, compórtate como miembro honorable de esta familia-

-¿y tu que sabes vieja asquerosa?- una sonrisa cínica apareció en los labios de Isabella- defiendes a capa y espada el apellido Piamonte por que nunca fue tuyo- la sonrisa se ensancho al notar lo pálida que Maria se puso al adivinar para donde iba la conversación- crees que no lo se, siempre quisiste el puesto de la Nonna, pero adivina que, jamás dejaste de ser la amante del abuelo, y lo peor…una de tantas…- ya satisfecha con haber pisado de esa manera la dignidad de la mujer dejo de observarla y alzo una mano contra ella, Maria ahogo un chillido cuando se vio separada del suelo por una fuerza no tan desconocida para ella

-me has cansado…- dijo Isabella y la mujer desapareció en un instante… se quedo unos minutos con la mano alzada observando al vació, no la había matado, simplemente la había mandado a la cocina, de donde nunca debió salir, por fin dejo caer su brazo y Freya que había estado al pendiente se quedo sentada a su lado, Isabella bajo las manos para acariciarla, y se agacho a su altura

-necesito un favor…- el ojo celeste de Freya la miro expectante, Isabella sonrió y le acaricio atrás de sus puntiagudas orejas

-asegúrate de que esa mujer no le diga anda a Andrea o a la Nonna…- como repuesta la guardiana desapareció dejando esa brisa helada tan característica de ellos

_**:o:///////:o:**_

-soy la prima mas inteligente que puedes tener- la imponente figura de Meiling Li hizo su fragante aparición en la oficina de su querido Syaoran, esa belleza exótica que había adquirido con los años le dio la fama de modelo que tenia ahora, no era precisamente reconocida mundialmente, pero varios diseñadores, entre ellos uno de una famosa marca Italiana, ya le habían echado el ojo, por así decirlo, sin embargo y a pesar del precioso conjunto en falda y saco de ¾ de seda negra con bordados chinos rojos que ella usaba, su primo ni si quiera se molesto en levantar la vista de los documento que revisaba, sabia quien era, no por nada había oído su voz desde los 4 años

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?- le pregunto aun enfrascado en sus papeles

-"hola Mei Ling ¿Cómo estás?" "bien Xiao Lang de maravilla aquí resolviendo tu vida ¿y tu?"- le dijo en ese tono tan gracioso que ella usaba para imitar su voz

-va, va, ¿Qué pasa?- por fin se había dignado a prestarle atención, dejando sus cosas en el escritorio y recargándose en la silla giratoria

-bien, en primera…- se sentó frente a el y cruzo la pierna- se puede saber ¿para que quieres un celular si no lo vas a usar?-

-¿a que te refieres?- se levanto y tomo el saco de Armani que estaba colgado sobre el perchero hundiendo su mano en los bolsillos buscando el modelito de aparato que tenía

-pues que llevo toda la mañana intentando compartir algunas palabras contigo, pero ni por asomo me contestas- los brillantes ojos escarlatas de ella enmarcados por sus grandes y negras pestañas fijaron su dirección hacia el joven, quien con una mueca despistada sacaba el aparato y verificaba lo que su prima le había dicho

-olvide encenderlo por la mañana- sentencio, con todo el ajetreo de la entrevista con Yin, había olvidado por completo encender el teléfono

-bueno, eso lo note, pero a lo que venia- tomo su bolso rojo y saco un sobre tamaño carta, y su propio celular- ya se como puedes hablar con Sakura- Syaoran lo vio extrañado y ella le extendió su teléfono

-llámala…-

-¿que?-

-dicen ustedes los hombres que las mujeres nos complicamos demasiado la existencia, pero ustedes hacen lo mismo, si no puedes llamarla desde tus teléfonos, pide uno prestado- el joven se sorprendió que no hubiera sido el, el de la idea, su prima, sin duda alguna, tenia toda la razón, pero aun así…-

-mejor llámala tú…-

-¡lo sabia!- aun sentada Meiling brinco en su asiento- sabia que tenia razón, tu no quieres hablar con Kinomoto, pero a un así insistes en que hable con ella, así que me puse a pensar, "¿por que Xiao Lang querría algo así de complicado, sabiendo que tiene otras miles de cosas que hacer?" pero ya se la respuesta a mi pregunta…- tomo aire haciendo algo de suspenso y Li se limito a lazar su ceja izquierda el símbolo de cuestionamiento- ¡¡sigues enamorado de Sakura!!-

-no digas tonterías- respondió al instante, sabiendo que Meiling le saldría con eso, ¡por dios que el solo quería el nombre de ese profesor!

-entonces llámala tu…- nuevamente el teléfono estaba a su corto alcance, Meiling lo estaba retando, si el ya no sentía nada, y era así, el YA no sentía nada por Sakura, entonces no tendría ningún problema en hablar con ella, extendió el brazo pero justo antes de coger el rojizo aparato, la mano le tembló, ¿y si era una trampa?, que tal si el hecho de que quisiera hablar con ella le demostraba a Meiling que SI sentía aun algo por Sakura, cosa que NO era cierto

-el hecho de que hable con ella no quiere decir nada Mei Ling, solo quiero el nombre de el profesor que me recomendó- se aseguro

-entonces llámala…- finalmente tomo el celular y marco el teléfono, Meiling sonrió al ver que lo marco de memoria y Syaoran solo la ignoro, mas sin embargo, al tiempo de que esperaba a que diera línea el aparato, se sentía incomodo por la mirada de sabelotodo que Meiling le mandaba

-es un teléfono fácil…- se excuso por el hecho de saberlo

-si claro…- pero ya no dijo nada, no fuera que a su primo le diera por colgar el teléfono, no, eso no sería bueno, después de todo lo que le costo que Syaoran llamar a Kinomoto

-ya dio línea…- aviso Syaoran a su prima y empezó a jugar con sus dedos contra le escritorio, estaba nervioso… ¿Cómo reaccionaria Sakura cuando lo escuchara?, hacia 4 años que no hablaba con ella, se encontraban a veces por el Chat, pero era algo realmente extraño, sobretodo por que ninguno de los dos acostumbraba utilizar esa herramienta de comunicación, Sakura por que no le interesaba realmente, y Syaoran por que la única razón para lo que usaba el instrumento de Internet era para mandar o recibir infamación urgente, el primer tono se escucho y tuvo que tragar saliva

El segundo tono… ¿Qué le diría?, seria sospechoso para Sakura, después de todo, pudo habérselo preguntado por el Chat

El tercer tono... ¿y si no contestaba? ¿Que tal si veía el numero en la pantalla y decidía no contestar su llamada?

Cuarto tono… pero estaba llamando desde el teléfono de Meiling, no habría razón para que ella no quisiera halar con su prima, ¿verdad?

-**Moshi moshi- **respondió una voz del otro lado de la línea… Sakura…

En Japón Sakura había contestado su celular de una forma poco convencional, después del divino encuentro con aquel demonio y su amistosísima platica con Eriol se había tirado en su maca boca abajo no dispuesta de salir de ella hasta que fuera totalmente necesario, dígase las 4:00 de la tarde para una de sus clases, por lo que contesto el teléfono sin intención de hacerlo y sin ver el numero de la persona que la llamaba, ahora se arrepentía pues del otro lado de la línea solo oía la respiración de alguien

Syaoran por su lado no sabia que hacer… ni si quiera le salía la voz, Meiling totalmente recargada en la silla frente a el esperaba que su primo diera señas de que Sakura había contestado, lo que no sabia es que Syaoran Li estaba, literalmente, petrificado en su silla

-¿Xiao Lang, ya contesto?-

**-¿hay alguien? ¿Hola? Conteste por que si no voy a…-**

-hola Sakura- le salio por fin la voz la ver que ella estaba dispuesta a colgar, Meiling ahogo una risa al ver lo nervioso que estaba su primo, por dios si parecía que el tiempo no había pasado y frente a ella aun estaba el niño de 10 años que se ponía como semáforo en alto cada vez que veía a las castaña

**-¿Syaoran?-** la voz de Sakura sonaba sorprendida y al pobre jefe del clan Li le dio un escalofrió en la columna, Meiling cada vez hacia mas intentos por no reírse, si lo hacia, quien sabe, igual y Syaoran saltaba por la ventana, el joven había dado vuelta a la silla, para darle la espalda a su prima y se encontraba aclarándose la garganta para poder hablar

-si soy yo- ¡¡pero que estupidez, claro que es el!!

**-¡vaya que sorpresa!-** dijo Sakura como si recién reaccionara**-¿como has estado?-**

-bien gracias ¿y tú?-

**-bien…-** un silencio incomodo se presento en ese momento, el chico cada vez se sentía mas nervioso y Sakura en su recamara trataba de recordar cualquiera otra frase además de "¿como has estado?", Meiling definitivamente se orinaba de la risa, quien le creería si dijera que el poderoso y gran señor Li temblaba como ratón ante la voz de una mujer…

Una mujer que no era su esposa…

La prima de Syaoran tomo el portarretrato del escritorio, el que tenia una foto de su familia, con Yin embarazada y la volteo boca abajo, luego vio la que Syaoran tenia de Hien, sin embargo a esa no fue capaz de voltearla, inesperadamente el celular de su primo empezó a sonar, el chico prácticamente salto de su asiento, sobresaltado

**-¿que pasa?-** le pregunto la voz de Sakura al notar su sobresalto, aun desde otro país

-no… no es nada- le respondió mientras con señas le decía a Meiling que contestara su teléfono, la china lo tomo, mostrándole después que era su esposa quien llamaba

**-¿Syaoran? ¿Seguro que es un buen momento? Puedo regresarte la llamada mas tarde si quieres…-**

-¡no!- se escabullo hacia la sala de conferencia por la puerta de su oficina y respiro muy hondamente cuando sintió que la presión de tener que hablar con Meiling enfrente desaparecía, mientras a ella la dejaba contestándole a su esposa- no, ya no hay problema, lo siento, es que Mei Ling…-

**-¡Meiling esta hay contigo! Me encantaría saludarla…-** le interrumpió Sakura

-en realidad, ya no esta, tuvo que atender otro asuntos…- se aflojo la corbata y se sentó en una de las tantas sillas de hay, hacia tiempo que no se relajaba- te llamo por que necesito el numero de aquel profesor que me recomendaste…-

**-oh, claro, pudiste habérmelo pedido por el Chat, no tenias que llamarme-** le dijo con voz dulce, Syaoran se sintió como un bobo, sobretodo por que como se suponía que tuviera el descaro de decirle "Es que quería oír tu voz…"

-bueno supongo que tienes razón- se sentía terrible, como iba el a esperar que ella por remota posibilidad quisiera hablar con el

**-pero me alegra que lo hicieras-** le confeso Sakura, y la expresión triste de Li paso rápidamente a ser una sonrisa que nadie que no fuera la japonesa le había visto jamás, era algo parecido a la ilusión…

-¿en serio?-

**-si, en realidad hay algo que quiero pedirte, si no me hubieras llamado tu, probablemente yo o Eriol lo hubiéramos hecho-** Syaoran arrugo en ceño, Hiragizawa, ¿y ese que tenia que ver en todo esto?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema?- En Japón Sakura se puso algo nerviosa, por no decir muy… ¿y ahora que le diría a Syaoran?

**-pues he tenido algunos problemas…-** ya no quiso decir más, ¿y si el que se metía en problemas por eso era Syaoran?, ¿pero entonces para que abrió la boca en primer lugar?

-Sakura, sea lo que sea puedes contar conmigo…- se callo pensado muy bien sus palabras- soy tu amigo… confía en mi-

**-pues…-** la chica suspiro hondo y se decidió a contárselo, después de todo, ella confiaba en el**- he tenido problemas con algunos demonios…-** por largo rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Sakura nerviosa dejo de estar recostada y se sentó en su cama, Syaoran por su lado analizaba sus palabras… ¿acaso ella había dicho demonios?

-¿dijiste, demonios?- quizás había oído mal

**-si…-** pero Sakura confirmo sus temores

-¡¡¿por que no me lo había dicho?!!- eso no era cualquier cosa, que hubiera demonios en Japón solo significaba una cosa, existía un hechicero de magia negra, muy poderoso, del cual el Concilio no tenia idea- ¡¡es peligroso que te enfrentes sola a ellos!! ¡¿Desde hace cuanto que pasa eso en Tomoeda!?- Sakura estaba pasmada, jamás pensó que Syaoran reaccionara así, el tenia razón, no debieron ocultarlo

**-lo siento…-** le dijo con la voz algo quebrada que al oír Syaoran cayo en su error

-no, yo lo siento, no debí exaltarme… cuéntame, con calma, que ha pasado…-

**-desde hace unos meses empezaron a atacarnos…-**

-¿atacarlos?-

**-a mi y a Eriol…- **Syaoran cerro los ojos y se tomo el puente de la nariz buscando relajarse, Hiragizawa era un irresponsable, como se le ocurría guardar en secreto una cosa así, acababa de poner en riesgo la vida de muchas personas, pero Sakura no tenia la culpa, ella era demasiado ingenua e inocente como para haber entendido el peligro al que se estaba exponiendo

-¿Qué mas?-

**-siempre piden lo mismo, quieren las cartas, hasta hora habíamos podido con ellos sin problemas, pero hoy me sentí realmente insegura, y si no hubiera llegado Eriol posiblemente no…-** dejo de hablar, tratando de no empeorar las cosas y Syaoran se preocupo por aquella frase que ella no completo

-¿estas bien?-

**-si…-**

-¿puedes recordar la fecha exacta de la primera vez que los atacaron…?-

**-no precisamente…-** Sakura intento recordar, pero a decir verdad las primeras veces que un demonio ataco, el que los había confrontado había sido Eriol…-**le pedí a Eriol que te llamara, el podría explicártelo mejor…-**

-Sakura, tu podrías decírmelo…-

**-preferiría que el te lo dijera…-** "no quiero decir algo que complique mas las cosas" pensó Sakura, lo mejor era que Eriol se encargara de la situación, después de todo, no seria conveniente ni para ella ni para el ingles que el Concilio comenzara a indagar en sus vidas

-parece que las cosas no están tan tranquilas por allá, lo lamento Sakura, el Concilio debió de haber puesto más atención en esto…-

**-no te disculpes por favor, tu te esfuerzas mucho por hacer las cosa bien, Eriol me dijo que te postularon para le cargo de Jefe del Concilio…-**

-así es, como veras mi clan tiene mucho peso, y pues fue una decisión algo premeditada… algunos de los Heraldos no están de acuerdo con dejar un puesto de esa magnitud en manos tan jóvenes, pero es compresible, estamos hablando de que toda responsabilidad por el buen uso de la magia Oriental recaería en mis hombros…- le explicó algo sonrojado

-**es una gran responsabilidad…-** El Concilio de Magia Oriental era una organización que era dirigida por diez Heraldos, que eran algo así como consejeros y un jefe del Concilio, Syaoran ocuparía un cargo de gran responsabilidad y cuidado, pues seria blanco de todos los hechiceros y brujos de magia negra que buscaran romper con el equilibrio que existía entre la magia Orienta y Occidental y entre la luz y la oscuridad**-te mereces ese puesto, eres muy poderoso Syaoran, y creo que sabrías llevar al concilio por un buen camino…-**

-te agradezco tus palabras Sakura… es importante que se confié en la persona que ocupa ese cargo…-

**-me gustaría volver a verte…-** le soltó la chica, a Syaoran se le corto la respiración… ella… ella aun lo… **– sería más fácil que nos ayudaras con esto si estas aquí, además de que Tomoyo y yo tenemos muchas ganas de ver a Meiling y…-**

-si, entiendo… creo que podría ir en un par de días…- no quiso sonar desilusionado, he intento por todos los medios no hacerlo

**-¿en serio?-**

-lo creas o no Sakura, este tema es muy delicado, y tengo la obligación de hablar con el Concilio sobre esto, pero entiendo que no quieras verte envuelta en investigaciones, a si que le propondré al Concilio ser yo quien lleve acabo la investigación…-

**-gracias Syaoran, pero ¿podrías hacerme otro favor…?-** le dijo algo recia a pedírselo, pero tenia que hacerlo para que las cosas no se complicaran mas

-claro-

**-espera a hablar con Eriol antes de que les digas algo a los del concilio…-**

-de todos modos tendría que hacerlo, no es por nada Sakura, pero haz sido muy vaga en tus explicaciones-

**-es solo que Eriol podría explicártelo mejor…-**

-no te preocupes, si pudieras darme el número de Hiragizawa-

**-no te molestes, estoy segura de que sabrás pronto de el-** Syaoran le escucho un tono misterioso que estaba seguro jamás haberle escuchado a Sakura, pero prefirió pensar que eran imaginaciones suyas** – por cierto, si vienes para la próxima semana podrás ver una conferencia con el profeso Takuya-**

-¿quien?- comento despistado

**-el profesor por el que me llamaste, el que te recomendé, es toda una eminencia en Runas antiguas-** claro el profesor, Syaoran sonrió y pensar que para esa simpleza fue que la llamo**- dará una conferencia en mi universidad la próxima semana, ojala pudieras venir, después de todo hace mucho que no vienes, no todo tiene que ser trabajo- **Sakura estaba alegre, sabia que no debía estarlo, pero aun así no podía controlar la alegría que sentía al pensar que volvería a ver a Syaoran

-me encantaría acompañarte…- un silencio se hizo presente, Syaoran no debió decir el –"acompañarte", y como hacía tiempo no le pasaba, el joven Li se sonrojo

**- entones supongo que nos vemos pronto, llámame para avisarme que día vendrás, así te recojo en el aeropuerto-**

-claro…-

**-bueno, **_**Matta ne **_**Syaoran-**

- _Zai jian _Sakura- se despidieron cada uno en su lengua natal y colgaron el teléfono, Syaoran contemplo por varios momentos el teléfono, como si este fuera capaz de llevarlo en ese instante a Japón, y siendo mas específicos a la mansión Daidouji, donde, hasta donde tenia entendido, vivía Sakura en esos momentos

Sacando esos pensamientos de la cabeza salió de la sala de conferencias hacia su oficina, donde encontró a su prima tomando cómodamente una taza de café en su silla, y contemplando el paisaje que se observaba desde su oficina

-vaya, pese que no saldrías nunca de hay…-

-gracias…- serio le devolvió el aparato a su prima, quien lo tomo mientras le dejaba la silla su dueño

-tan mal estuvo, traes una cara…-

-al parecer, tengo que ir al Japón…- Meiling pareció pensarse lo que su primo le había dicho, analizando el rostro de Li para poder entender lo que había significado esa frase

-¿ir a Japón?-

-Sakura tiene un problema y quiere que le ayude…-

-wow, y yo que pensé que lo suyo estaba muerto- dijo la chica sin consideración a la actual situación de su primo, estaba casado por dios…

-¿Qué quería Yin?- por dentro sintió que la voz de su conciencia le decía lo que él ya sabía, pero que cínico era…

-pues tu mujercita se puso como loca por que yo conteste el teléfono y como no quise pasarte con ella, creo que tendrás un pequeño gran problema esta noche-

-no pudiste inventarle algo…- pregunto angustiado, conociendo a Yin esa noche no dormiría en su cama, por la salud mental de ambos

-oye, confórmate con que no le dije que hablabas con Sakura, me hubiera encantado oír como se moría entre su propia bilis-

-te voy a suplicar que te dejes de comentarios sin sentido, si alguien te oyera me causarían muchos problemas-

-igualmente vas a tenerlos cuando tu madre y Yin se enteren de que vas a Japón- Syaoran quiso explicarle, pero Meiling le interrumpió- pero ya no quiero hablar de eso, te hice un favor y me encajaría que me lo regresaras…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-como sabrás, esta pobre parte de la familia Li- Meiling se señalo a si misma- solo somos dueños del 10 del emporio Li, pero aun y con eso nuestro voto tiene cierto peso en el consejo y me encantaría proponer algo-

-¿que?-

-un evento de caridad- le dijo seria

-Mei sabes que tienes de mi parte carta blanca para cualquier donación que se te ocurra hacer-

-no es una donación- le aclaro- es mas bien lo contrario-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-sabes que mi carrera como modelo va creciendo, y necesito contactos con otros publicistas y modelos, diseñadores, meterme en el mundo del modelaje internacional, entonces estaba pensando y hacer un desfile, a gran escala, por supuesto con tu divina intervención monetaria, para apoyar a un noble causa-

-simplifícalo…- ordenó su primo serio

-ten, se que no estas muy interesado en dirigir tu un acto de beneficencia pero…- le extendió el sobre que llevaba en sus manos todo el tiempo que había estado en la oficina de Syaoran

-¿que es esto?- le interrumpió su primo

-quiero organizar un desfile de modas para recaudar fondos para una fundación a la que me acabo de unir, los datos están hay- le simplifico como el quería

-"FUNDACIÓN DE CARIDAD TZU CHI"- leyó Syaoran completamente confundido por la propuesta

-es una importante obra de caridad-

-Mei Ling, yo no soy el encargado de esto, para algo así tendrías que hablar con mi madre-

-lo se, pero Tía Irean me hará hablar con Yin y estoy segura de que la muy arpía de tu esposa…-

-ejem…- Syaoran aclaro su garganta por el comentario que su prima había hecho

-lo siento… mi adoradísima cuñada se adueñaría de mi proyecto- le reprocho, tenia que hablar rápido para que su primo no tuviera tiempo de pensar las cosas, y así, sacar el mayor provecho de la situación, además tenia una buena corazonada de ese posible viaje- ahora que mencionas lo de Japón, pues yo ya iba a proponer lo mismo, ya que tenia pensado pedirle ayuda a Daidouji-

-¿a Tomoyo? ¿Y ella que tiene que ver con todo esto?-

-contactos- le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- quizás no se dedica a esta área, pero tiene unos cuantos amigos diseñadores, y ella es muy buena en esto, además así tendrías otra excusa para ir a Japón, y para ver a Sakura-

-Mei Ling, ya te dije que mi viaje no tiene que ver con Sakura en el sentido que estas pensando-

-si claro, pero de todos modos, es una gran idea, además tengo especial interés en atraer la mira de cierta marca Italiana que esta cobrado mucha fuerza…-

-¿una marca italiana?-

-si, el dueño tiene nuestra edad, y sin me permites decirlo es guapísimo-

-Mei Ling ve al punto-

-lo siento… es un excelente diseñador, y su prima es una reconocida modelo internacional, muy guapa por cierto-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Andrea Piamonte…- Syaoran se quedo en silencio, después de todo, era una buena idea, podía decirle a su madre que viajaría para asesorar a Meiling en cuanto al capital, en el caso de que el Concilio no aceptara que el se encargara de la situación de la que Sakura acababa de ponerlo al corriente, situación que lo desesperaba, aun no podía creer que Hiragizawa se hubiera visto tan irresponsable en la situación… Meiling por su parte sabia que Syaoran tenia muchas mas cosas en la cabeza, mas importantes que un desfile de modas, por eso era importante abordarlo ahora, así en pobre no tendría tiempo de pensar, después de unos minutos, Syaoran finalmente soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo y acepto con un movimiento de cabeza

-esta bien… ¿que necesitas?- para luego confirmarlo con el apoyo que iba a brindarle a su prima

-que lo propongas en la junta de mañana y que des tu voto por la moción- le dijo con una de las mejores sonrisas que tenia

-con una condición-

-¿si?-

-cuando estemos en Japón no quiero ningún intento o comentario tuyo para involucrarme con Sakura-

-¿seguro?-

-estoy casado y tengo un hijo…- le respondo bruscamente parándose de la silla y dándole la espalda a su prima

-"hace unos minutos no parecías recordarlo"- pensó Meiling, pero prefirió no externar le comentario, no fuera a ser que Syaoran le cortara la posibilidad de involucrarse con la casa de modas que tanto le interesaba… o que se arrepintiera de viajar con ella a Japón

_**:o:///////:o:**_

Una vida de riesgos calculados…

Desde el punto de vista de Yue, así era como las únicas personas a las que no odiaba, vivían en ese momento… calculando cada uno de sus movimientos, cuidándose, por que una vez que el caballo se movió de lugar, las demás piezas debían de seguirle, como en el ajedrez… Eriol era el caballo, y ellos debían seguirle

Es por eso que en contra de toda su naturaleza por primera vez desobedeció una orden del ingles, que el daba, por cierto, en un tono irritantemente amable, como si una orden suya fuera un favor con carácter obligatorio

Sin hacer mas que disuadir a Kerberus, Ruby-moon y Spinel, el se quedo oyendo la discusión que sostenían su ama y Eriol dentro de la habitación de la primera, frases _como "__prométeme que le dirás al Concilio de los ataque que hemos recibido__" _y "_Sabes que es peligroso tener a los del Concilio metiéndose en esto" _ le habían inquietado, Eriol tenia razón, era peligroso que esos viejos se metieran en eso, Yue comprendía sus razones, como Reencarnación de su antiguo Amo, seguramente debía recordar lo "amables" que los Heraldos de aquella época habían sido con Clow, pero entonces, si hacia cuatro años ese asunto había quedado mas que claro, ¿Por qué es que ahora Sakura pretendía meter al concilio en el asunto…?

Y la repuesta llego a su mente como un relámpago

Un relámpago que traía consigo la imagen de cierto hechicero chino de apellido Li

-no es por el que ella lo dijo…- parecía imposible decir, que dentro del rango de gestos que la cara del guardián lunar podía hacer, hubiera uno remotamente parecido al susto, pero lo había, y así lo demostró cuando la voz de Eriol lo saco de sus cavilaciones, que el había mantenido justo arriba de la habitación de su ama - simplemente está asustada, y preocupada-

-Eriol…- tenia la libertad de llamarle así desde hacía un año, cosa que ponía infinitamente celosa a Nakuru y a Ruby-moon

-supongo, mi alado amigo, que escuchaste la conversación que tuvo con Li, y por eso supones que es por el que Sakura decidió recurrir al concilio-

-no me imagino otro motivo- no se sorprendió de que Hiragizawa supiera acerca de la conversación de Li y Sakura, sin embargo si le llamo la atención que el joven no estuviera con Daidouji

-ella piensa que la controlo…- Yue guardo silencio, Eriol vestido de la misma manera que hacia unas horas, descansaba tranquilamente sentado a su lado, como fue que el chico apareció de pronto, quien sabe, magia era al repuesta más probable, lo verdaderamente escalofriante era que Yue no lo sintió llegar

-¿y no es así?- le cuestiono el guardián, Eriol sonrió de lado y se quito los lentes, un brillo que con los antejos puestos hubiera sido imposible ver, apareció es sus índigos iris, Yue no supo interpretar el gesto, y Eriol mientras tanto se entretenía con la incertidumbre que provocaba en el frió guardián

-No lo se- ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?- no he venido a charlar- le dijo esta vez en un tono fuerte y claro, volviéndose a colocar los anteojos- se que escuchaste la conversación de Sakura con mí querido descendiente (N/a: lo lamento!!! No pude resistirme, imaginármelo decir esa frase es simplemente… irresistible) lo único que quiero saber, es cuando llega Syaoran Li- no podía ocultarlo, le provocaba cierta aversión pensar en ese encuentro

-no lo se, Sakura le dijo que la llamara para recogerlo en el aeropuerto…- Kero hubiera dicho, aquel lugar con pagaros gigantes pensó por un momento, pero que inculto que era, el ya se había informado de los nombres modernos de los humanos y sus cosas

-vaya…- se levanto en le techo, el chico era alto, increíblemente alto, tanto como Touya Kinomoto, y al pensar eso, algo dentro de Yue se revolvió- parece ser que le debo una visita…-

-Sakura no le dijo nada…- le dijo rápidamente como queriendo aclarar algo que posiblemente encadenaría muchos problemas- ella, espero a que tu hablaras con el, por que se lo prometiste-

-parece que también escuchaste nuestra conversación- no había algún rastro de reproche en la frase, Yue simplemente bajo la mirada avergonzado por su comportamiento, pero era su deber proteger a Sakura, aun en contra, si se diera el caso, de Eriol

-solo lo hice por que me pareció adecuado…- el guardia extendió sus alas y se elevo en el cielo, bajo y quedo enfrente a Eriol, no había problema de que Sakura los viera, hacia rato que había salido de la habitación, seguramente ni si quiera se encontraba en la mansión, alguna clase debía tener- además, parece ser que se te ha olvidado el compromiso que tienes con ella…- Eriol no dijo nada, a pesar de la severidad con que Yue parecía hablarle- hace tiempo le prometí al hermano de Sakura que la protegería… y voy a cumplir mi promesa incluso si debo protegerla de ti-

Eriol se quedo callado, el guardián, viendo que el mensaje había quedado claro, se retiro entrando a la mansión por una de las ventanas, con mucho cuidado de que ninguna de las sirvientes lo viera, Eriol afuera, en el tejado, se quedo mirando el cielo, con las manos en los bolsillos, no era tarde, alrededor de las cuatro, normalmente estaría en el hospital en una de sus practicas…

Pero las cosas parecían a punto de explotar…

Tenía el presentimiento de que todo iba a cambiar, Syaoran Li entraría a su particular juego de ajedrez, y él tenía que hacerlo consiente de las reglas…

Con cuidado se quieto los anteojos, y los guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para, a continuación, desaparecer dejando un leve rastro de magia que casi nadie sintió

_**:o:///////:o:**_

-¿A dónde vas?- se vio sorprendida y parada en seco, Bruno la miraba serio e Isabella se vio obligada a soltar el picaporte de la puerta, algo desilusionada tuvo que en definitiva girarse sobre sus pasos, nada contenta si podría decirse por la mirada que le lanzo a su guardaespaldas

-a la universidad…-

-Andrea quiere verte…-

-lo siento pero tengo prisa y una clase a la que realmente quiero llegar-

-no creo que tengas otra opción- le dijo resuelto, Bruno se acerco a la puerta y como no queriendo le bloqueo la salida con su propio cuerpo

-Bruno…- le dijo Isabella con un claro tono de advertencia

-lo siento-

-¡AGH! ¡Con un demonio!- dio un zapatazo al suelo y se giro sobre si misma furiosa, camino de regreso por el largo pasillo de la mansión Piamonte directamente hacia el solario, donde estaba segura que todavía encontraría a su primo, sus largas botas negras sobrepuestas al pantalón le estilizaban las piernas, y debido al horroroso calor que empezaba a sentirse en Italia, solo llevaba un blusón lencero color negro, su muñeca izquierda estaba cubierta por un brazalete de plata, a juego con el largo collar que llevaba puesto, su cabello se deslizaba por su espalda, trenzado desde la raíz, cruzo el lumbral del solario y encontró a su primo esperándola sentado en el mismo lugar que había estado en la mañana

-¿ocupada _Bella_?-

-sínico- le dijo al muy descarado que se jactaba de poder controlar a su placer la vida de Isabella

-no seas tan rencorosa, además, para que necesitas estudiar, has leído prácticamente todos los libros sobre economía del país, no me sorprendería que acabaras tu dándoles clases a los decanos de la universidad-

-puede ser, pero de esta manera me abstengo de ver tu rostro-

-eso dolió querida, una dama no debería ser tan directa…-

-es una lástima, puesto que no veo ninguna por aquí- le contesto mordaz, de que servía aparentar recato y respeto que para empezar no tenia, y para terminar no sentía

-es cierto…- le concedió Andrea sonriendo- pero aun así, por lo menos finge ser una-

-ese no es el tema que tratamos ¿cierto?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Andrea, para que me mandaste llamar?- estaba segura que el incidente de María no había llegado a sus oídos, puesto que Freya a un vigilaba a la mujer, que pálida como fantasma seguía escondida en la cocina

-tienes razón, en realidad quería saber por qué Ming Hu sigue vivo…- le dijo con simpleza

-obviamente porque no lo mate…- le contesto sonriendo

-me encanta que seas tan elocuente- se levanto y sin darle tiempo de nada más a Isabella la tomo del cuello, al sentir las presión es su garganta el instinto de la chica se activo, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento se vio estrellada contra la pared del solario, pero si noto la brisa helada que solo significaba que su guardiana estaba hay

-¡Freya!- grito pidiéndole ayuda a su guardiana casi al instante en que choco con la pared del solario

-no tan rápido- Andrea solo alzo el brazo que no estaba usando y la loba salió volando contra las plantas y emitió un aullido de dolor cundo se estrello contra las rosas, encajándose las espinas que estas tenían en los tallos

-suéltame…- la voz no le salía, y Andrea volteo a mirarla sonriendo

-estas ahora dispuesta a ser un poco mas especifica en tus explicaciones- Isabella ni siquiera podía contestar, se sentía mareada por la falta de aire, Freya ya recuperada se lanzo de nuevo contra Andrea, pero este salto hacia atrás, llevándose consigo a Isabella y huyendo de los colmillos de la guardiana

-no te será tan fácil- humanamente era imposible que el chico hubiera saltado y llevándose consigo el cuerpo de otra persona, pero eso solo tenía otra explicación… magia

-idiota, suéltame… - trato de zafarse, pero cada vez se sentía más mareada por la falta de oxigeno en su cerebro, se concentro, si atacaba a Andrea con magia… no, le sería imposible, no mientras ella tuviera esa marca en la muñeca y el tuviera ese colgante, sin embargo, Freya si podía herirlo, abrió los ojos y miro a su guardiana, la cual feroz le ensayaba los colmillos al italiano

-claro, cuando empieces a explicarme porque Ming Hu no está muerto, cono recuerdo habértelo ordenado- miraba a su prima pero por el rabillo del ojo cuidaba a la furiosa guardiana

-sigue vivo por tus estupideces, nunca me dijiste que tenia magia…- le explico lo mejor que pudo y con las voz más clara que le salió- me reconoció… por eso no pude matarlo- sintió que el agarre de Andrea disminuía- si me hubieras dicho que tenia magia, hubiera cuidado mejor mis espaldas, como iba a suponer que el sabría que soy tu prima-

-¿el te lo dijo?-

-incluso adivino que eras tú el que quería matarlo- le aclaro, necesitaba soltarse, ¿pero cómo?

-con mayor razón debiste matarlo- de nuevo apretó el amarre, y esta vez lo hizo con tal intensidad que la garganta de Isabella se cerró por completo, la chica se desesperaba por la falta de aire, y el color en sus ojos empezó a cambiar, Andrea advirtió el peligro que eso suponía… pero no se preocupo, gracias al Thurisaz ella no podía ni tocarlo siquiera –pero puedes remediar tu error- Isabella no lo escuchaba, solo pesaba en una manera de liberarse –te daré otra oportunidad de que lo mates- finalmente la soltó, dejando en el apiñonado cuello de Isabella la marca de su mano

-ahg… coofff…coff- tomo aire profusamente en cuanto cayó al suelo, a los pies de Andrea- ¿estás loco?- se acaricio las marca que tenía en el cuello, y alzo la mirada viendo a su primo con todo el odio que poseía por el

-esta vez, no admitiré ningún error-

-¿¡por qué quieres matarlo?! ¡Aun si logra comprar las acciones de CasaBlanca, no tendría ningún poder sobre el mercado negro que manejas, y podrías cubrirte las espaldas con las demás empresas de la familia, incluso con el viñedo del abuelo!-

-¡ja! No seas sínica prima, sabes que el Viñedo no puedo tocarlo- dio el amago de volverla a tocar, pero Isabella fue más rápida, y arrastrándose rápidamente se alejo de el

-pero aun te queda la destiladora, y la vinería- se levanto y lo enfrento, la sangre le hervía de rabia, los nudillos ya estaban blancos por la presión que provocaba el que tuviera los puños cerrados con una fuerza hasta dañina, pues sus uñas se encajaban en sus palmas, causándole heridas que en ese momento no sentía

-no es de tu incumbencia- le aclaro sonriéndole

-no voy a matarlo- le reto

-realmente vas a atreverte a cuestionarme-

-te lo repito… no voy a matarlo- se puso derecha y cerró los ojos, Andrea se extraño, hasta que el también tuvo que ponerse en guardia, pues su prima ahora tenía su par de Sais en la mano, y estaba dispuesta a atacarlo

-vas a cometer suicidio- le advirtió al ver que tan dispuesta estaba ella a lanzarse contra el

-me importa un comino, no voy a matar a Ming Hu-

-algún motivo en especial-

-sí, el tiene algo que me interesa, y debería interesarte a tu también- Isabella sin dar más explicaciones se lazo sobre su primo, con Freya secundando el ataque, esa era su oportunidad, si conseguía quitarle el colgante podría salir de esa casa

_**Flash Back**_

_-me parece suficiente paga el dejarte vivo…- sonrió traviesa y dejo de recargarse- afinemos el negocio- volteo con un pequeño salto, parecía incluso divertida con el asunto, vio la pista de baile, a Bruno mirándola y a su primo muy entretenido con una pelirroja y con las defensas bajas, ese era el momento –__fermata…__- susurro y todo se detuvo en un instante_

_Solo tenía 5 minutos_

_En ese tiempo tenía que conseguir que Hu hiciera lo que ella quería, y al mismo tiempo, hacer que su primo no se diera cuenta de que no tenía intención alguna con cumplir con la orden de matarlo_

_Ese era el tiempo que tardaría el __Thurisaz__ en deshacer su hechizo_

_-¿Qué has hecho?- pregunto Hu confundido al ver que todo el lugar estaba congelado en el tiempo_

_-necesitábamos calma para hablar- contoneando las caderas, se sentó de nueva cuanta junto al chino, quien sudaba frió, esa mujer… nunca había conocido nada como esa mujer_

_-¿conoces a Sakura Kinomoto?- le pregunto de pronto_

_-¿Quién?- le devolvió la pregunta consternado_

_-la Maestra de Cartas-_

_-no…- respondió con cautela, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía aquella chica?, joven que en segundos parecía niña, otros tantos una poderosa hechicera, y el resto una deliciosa mujer_

_-no te creo, eres oriental, debes saber de ella-_

_-sé que es la dueña de las Cartas Clow, y que en algún momento estuvo involucrada con Syaoran Li- el apellido del último mencionado se repitió en su mente… Li… _

_-eso no lo sabía…- por un momento olvido lo que tenía pendiente y divago en sus pensamiento… Sakura Kinomoto involucrada con un Li…- ¿Qué clase de relación?- Hu no dio señas de querer abrir de nuevo la boca- si sabes lo que te conviene me lo dirás-_

_-al parecer la familia Li quería las cartas-_

_-¿y? ¿Aun las quieren?-_

_-no… ya nadie es tan tonto como para intentar apoderarse de ellas, el Concilio de Magia Oriental las tiene muy vigilados, un paso en falso, y tendrías a toda la magia blanca encima-_

_-Interesante- dijo para sí misma_

_-¿Por qué te interesan las Cartas?-_

_-no son las cartas lo que me interesa- le respondió con una sonrisa_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-quiero el libro…-_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**:o:///////:o:**_

Las 3 de la tarde…

Estaba física y mentalmente agotado, así que dispuesto a retirarse a su casa, después de todas las emociones acontecidas en el día, Syaoran apago la pantalla de su máquina y se levanto tomando el saco del perchero a lado de su silla, mientras se lo colocaba, no pudo evitar mirar por el vidrio que cumplía con la función de pared, un paisaje de acero se extendía ante sus ojos, los altos edificios de Hong Kong eran un paisaje intimidante e impresionante, quien diría que aquella ex colonia inglesa, se convertiría en esa metrópolis de negocios e organismos internacionales… y todo eso lo pensaba para evitar el verdadero rumbo de sus pensamientos

El hecho de que por medio de un montón de coincidencias… volvería a ver a Sakura

-no creo que sean coincidencias… mi querido descendiente- el corazón de Li dio un salto, y se giro bruscamente sobre si mismo

Solo había una persona en el mundo que lo llamaba así

Y era Eriol Hiragizawa quien le sonreía desde el fondo de su oficina

-¿Qué diablos?- externo su confusión con la ocurrente frase mientras Eriol ensanchaba su sonrisa al ver la reacción de Syaoran

-a mí también me alegra volver a verte…- Syaoran frunció el ceño

-¿cómo llegaste aquí?- fue la pregunta más lógica que se le ocurrió

-creo que la pregunta es "¿Cómo fue que llegaste, sin que me diera cuenta?"- Li se controlo, no podía perder el temperamento en ese instante, respiro hondo y se acerco al teléfono, pulsando el intercomunicador, sonó un par de veces, hasta que la voz de su secretaria se dejo oír

-¿si señor Li?-

-no me pases ninguna llamada- no le retiro la vista a Eriol en ningún momento- y tampoco dejes que nadie me interrumpa-

-si señor-

-toma asiento- le invito Syaoran y el otro joven gustoso se sentó, Li ya compuesto de la sorpresa se recargo en la silla y entablo un duelo de miradas con Hiragizawa- supongo que esto es a lo que se refería Sakura cuando dijo que te comunicarías conmigo-

-supones bien- le concedió Eriol, Syaoran lo miro fijamente, no había cambiado mucho en esos años, a no ser por la altura y el hecho de que no llevaba lentes, trato de sentir su presencia, sin embargo no lo consiguió

-¿a qué estás jugando Hiragizawa?-

-a nada en realidad, solo deseaba hacerte una visita de cortesía-

-y tomarte la molestia de pasar por los escudos del concilio y por los míos- le cuestiono, porque para aparecerse con tal descaro en su oficina, mínimo debió haber pasado por unas 4 barreras protectoras cortesía del Concilio de Magia Oriental, y por otras mas cortesía suya

-en realidad no fue molestia- le sonrió y Syaoran sintió que su paciencia se agotaba

-¿quieres hablar de Sakura, o me equivoco?-

-no te equivocas…-

-¿Por qué no diste aviso al concilio acerca de los demonios?, dudo que fuera idea de Sakura-

-por la misma razón por la que solo habemos 3 personas, sin contar obviamente a las criaturas mágicas involucradas, los que sabemos lo que realmente sucedió hace 6 años-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-el concilio no fue de ayuda en ese momento, ¿Qué te hace pensar que las cosas serán diferentes?- los recuerdos de esa noche acudieron rápidamente a su mente, sentía que la imágenes se arremolinaban en su mente, una repuesta llego rápidamente, solo había una diferencia ahora después de los años… el ahora era más poderoso que entonces

-que ahora mi influencia no es la misma- y se lo hizo saber a Eriol

-¿crees que ahora podrás proteger a Sakura?- la respuesta a esa pregunta definiría muchas cosa, y Syaoran sabía que el trasfondo de la pregunta hecha por la reencarnación de su antepasado escondía una prueba que hacía 6 años no fue capaz de superar

-si…- se miraron largo rato, sus silencios peleaban entre sí, Syaoran se cansaba de la situación, sentía que se le iba de las manos

-alguien está convocando demonios para quitarle las cartas a Sakura- Syaoran pensó rápidamente, lo primero seria saber ¿Quién?, por que los demonios tenían que ser controlados y si eran más de uno los que habían atacado, debía ser alguien muy poderoso el que los convocara, la segunda pregunta era ¿Por qué?, aun que eso estaba resuelto, querían las cartas, y la tercera…

-¿crees que lo consigan?- si Eriol decía que si, la situación entonces era más grave de lo que pesaba, afortunadamente la Reencarnación de Clow solo sonrió como acostumbraba

-lo intentan…- le dijo de manera muy vaga

-no creo que estés dispuesto a pedir ayuda- acertó Li

-no quiero la ayuda del concilio, quiero…- se detuvo, y se corrigió- Sakura quiere tu ayuda, ¿vas a dársela?- Eriol no parecía muy conforme con eso, y el solo hecho de que él pudiera hacer algo que lo molestara le daba a Syaoran un retorcido pero bien merecido placer… la venganza es tan dulce

-ahora yo protegeré a Sakura, por lo que veo tu no lo haces con suficiente eficiencia- apunto al rasgón de la sudadera del joven- ¿te detrajiste en un mal momento Hiragizawa?-se levanto de su silla casi orgulloso al notar la herida en el hombro de Eriol

-no te preocupes Li, no pienso volver a cometerlo- le sonrió y paso su mano por el rasgón, la herida estaba cerrada, la curo al tiempo que curo la de Sakura- es solo cuestión de corregir errores- le dijo y en el instante tanto la mancha como la abertura desaparecieron dejando la tela como nueva- aunque tengo una pregunta para ti-

-adelante- las palabras cada vez eran más hoscas, cada uno externando el desagrado del otro

-¿protegerás a Sakura mientras al mismo tiempo proteges a tu familia?- Li se quedo callado, y el ingles tomo el portarretratos donde un Hien de tres años sonreirá orgulloso a la cámara- dime Syaoran, cuando el momento lo amerite, ¿Qué vas a proteger? ¿Tu familia o a Sakura?- se levanto sin esperar la respuesta de Li, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, desapareciendo justo antes de llegar a esta, dejando detrás a Syaoran pensando profusamente la respuesta a esa pregunta

_**:o:///////:o:**_

"_**Ella, se sienta entre mis piernas y súbitamente decide jugar con mi cabello, me susurra palabras en el oído, provocándome, incitándome a hacer cosas con ella para nada inocentes, pero es que ese es el tipo de poder que Ella tiene sobre mi, me apasiona y me vuelve loco, algunas veces pienso que es capaz de controlar mi mente…"**_

-¿en que vas?- la suave voz de Catherine le interrumpió y dejo de escribir en la Laptop, estaban en un café cerca del Central Park en New York, su departamento estaba a unas calles de hay, por lo que acostumbraban desayunar es ese café todas las mañanas desde que se conocieron

-cerca de terminar el 9° capitulo…- le respondió restándole importancia a su trabajo y cerrando la pantalla del programa, Catherine era su editora en jefe, en realidad era la primera editora que tenia, confiaba en ella, y lo mas importante, ella confiaban en su trabajo…-

-me muero por leerlo, escribes con mucha pasión Gian-

-si…- le contesto vagamente, su cabello negro era largo y desaliñado, y siempre vestía de manera vaga, como ese día con los simples pantalones de mezclilla y la playera gris con una gabardina negro encima, todo un bohemio que escribía novelas pasionales, Catherine sentía una definitiva fascinación por el escritor

-esta noche es la fiesta de la editorial, seria bueno que te aparecieras, en este medio es necesario hacer buenas relaciones públicas, sobretodo si eres nuevo en esto…-

-prefiero que me conozcan por mi trabajo Cat- le contesto serio, y la miro con sus penetrantes ojos casi dorados, Catherine Johnes era una mujer muy bella, elegante y madura, de 29 años de edad, era una de las editoras mas reconocidas de New York y posiblemente del Noreste de los Estados Unidos, era rubia, de cabello corto pues en alguna ocasión le dijo que le molestaba tenerlo largo pues le incomodaba el cuello, ojos azules, claros y hermosos, pálida, como casi todos los anglosajones y cuando sonreía dos hoyuelos se dibujaban es sus mejillas, era un mujer muy especial y cualquier hombre debería sentirse feliz de tenerla a su lado, como se sentía el en ese momento

-lo se, pero Gian realmente es una gran oportunidad para que consigas mayor apoyo de la compañía, sabes el trabajo que me costo al jefe convencerlo de publicar tu obra y…-

-Pues precisamente por eso- la interrumpió- es que tengo que terminarla, no puedo decepcionar a la gente y poner tu trabajo y prestigio en juego…-

-esta bien, tu ganas… - le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y se levanto de la silla- pero pasare por tu casa esta noche… tengo una sorpresa para ti…- le guiño el ojo y le mando un beso en el aire, Gian solo sonrió y volvió a abrir el programa por el cual escribía, releyó lo que había escrito y se sintió satisfecho de no tener que borrar ni una palabra, todo le había quedado perfecto, como pocas veces podía darse el lujo de decir, el problema ahora es que no sabia como continuar, busco en su memoria un rastro de inspiración que le permitiera continuar su obra, abrió el programa de música y conecto los audífonos a la maquina, una canción salto de la biblioteca de música de forma aleatoria y fue la primera en reproducirse, una canción en su lengua natal

_**Un giorno sa, per noi verra  
La liberta di amarci qui senza limiti  
E fiorira il sogno a noi negato  
Si svelera l'amor celato ormai  
Un giorno sai, per vivere  
La vita che ci sfugge qui **_

Hizo el amago de cerrar el programa y detener la melodía, pero era demasiado tarde, el melancólico sonido lo tenía atrapado, justo como Ella

_**L'amore in noi superera  
Gli ostacoli e le maree delle avversita (dell'ostilita)  
E ci sara anche per noi nel mondo Un tempo in cui l'amore vincera Per te per me **_

Casi sin darse cuenta se encontró a si mismo entonando la canción, absorto totalmente en la melodía, y tarareando la letra

_**L'amore in noi superera  
Gli ostacoli e le maree delle avversita (dell'ostilita)  
E ci sara anche per noi nel mondo **_

_**Un tempo in cui l'amore vincera  
Un tempo in cui l'amore vincera **_

Y así encontró las palabras ideales para terminar el 9° capitulo

"_**esta noche es algo especial, tenemos 10 meses juntos, 10 meses en que tenido el placer y el deleite de tenerla conmigo, hoy se lo diré… hoy le diré a mi bonita que la amo." **_

_Jejeje me tarde mucho no… lo siento!!!!! La verdad dar explicaciones da algo de flojera, así que solo diré, que espero no volverlo a hacer… jejeje_

_Haber, hay varias cosas que decir esta vez, en primera, las canciones son_

_Un Giorno per noi de Josh Groban_

_Into the nigth de Santana y Chad Kroeger_

_Historias de danzón y arrabal de Alex Syntek_

_En segunda, las traducciones:_

_Chichi: es la manera informal de decir papá en chino, también lo usan en Japón_

_Shi: es si, en chino_

_mu qin: madre, en chino, es diferente al Chicha, por que este es algo así como más formal_

_Demo: "pero" en japonés_

_Figlia di nessuno: significa "hija de nadie", en italiano, una manera de decir que esa persona, en este caso Isabella, no es reconocida por ninguna familia, ósea se una bastarda_

_Nonno(a): abuelo o abuela en italiano_

_Io voglio solo vendetta: "yo solo quiero venganza" en italiano_

_Mi piccola bastardita: "mi pequeña bastarda" en italiano_

Sono tuo nipote: "Soy tu nieta" en italiano

_M__ia __Signora: "mi señora" en italiano_

_Moshi moshi: así contestan el teléfono los japoneses, es como el "bueno" acá en México, pero no sabría decirles su significado literal, ¿alguien me lo podría aclarar?_

_Matta ne: "hasta luego" en japonés_

_Zai jian: "hasta luego" en chino_

_En tercera, algo así como aclaraciones culturales: _

_Rachmaninoff: compositor del siglo XX_

_Thurisaz: es una runa noruega, voy a poner la imagen en mi perfil para que la vean, su significado se los daré en la historia más adelante, tiene mucho que ver con Sakura e Isabella y el libro de las Cartas_

_Ahora los agradecimientos…_

_Solo voy a poner la lista por que como que me doy prisa por subirlo no?_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A:_

**Yoali**

**aLeSuSha !**

**Angel Zafiro**

**margara**

**Micaela**

**Johanna-Ikari**

**gabyhyatt**

_QUISIERA AGRADECER ESPECIALMENTE A _**D-MiA**** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO TNKS**

**DEJEN SU RR, PLISSSSSSSSSSS**

_**Acabado el 23 de diciembre del 2007 a las 10:38 p.m.**_

_**Tres meses después del Capítulo I **_


End file.
